What Must Be Done Will Be Done
by Masta Revan
Summary: This Story takes place after Revan defeats Malak. As time goes by Revan starts to remember what must be done but tries to avoid the inevitable. Because of Revan's stubbornness he causes his world and the world to slowly decay.
1. A House is Not a Home

Well here it is…My first chp! I don't own KotOR.

It's been two weeks since the Star Forge was destroyed. The Republic was victorious but severely broken by the damages of Revan and Malak from the past few years. Even though Revan claimed to no longer be associated with the Sith, it was hard for the Republic to forgive him for his previous misdeeds. On top of that one of his companions named Bastila Shan, which was known to be a promising jedi had fallen to the dark side during the mission. Through some there trust was regained but as a whole they still had to prove themselves overtime. Surprisingly to the Jedi Council Revan and Bastila didn't care about what everyone else thought about them. They both decided that after the mission they would settle down and take a break from all of the fighting. Unfortunately because of the Republics lack of trust their getaway would not be so simple. Because of their past and since they were going to retire from fighting for the Republic both Revan and Bastila had to make a vow to the Council and to the Galactic Republic Elite that they would never try to establish anything against them, and if they were seen fighting the Republic would immediately assume that it was against them. They also had to establish a seasonal check up with the Council to make sure that their loyalty was in ensured. Also because of Revans previous crimes, the Republic felt as if Revan owed them jail time but instead of going through the hassle of trying arresting him, they decided to make him do community service and to help the Republic in battle only if a great threat ever approached. As far as the rest of the crew on the Ebon Hawk, Carth Onasi was promoted to Admiral Carth Onasi and went on to help the republic to gain stability with their navy. Mission went off to help Zalbar with his homeland Kashyyyk. Juhani decided it was best to help out on Dantooine and rebuild the temple. Canderous went out in search of the Mandalorians.

Meanwhile, on the Planet named Talus, which had a beautiful familiar grass plain atmosphere that resembled close to Dantoonie, there was Revan and Bastila in search of a home.

"This is it…this is the one" Revan said, with an excited look on his face.

"Revan you just opened up the front door! At least look inside the rooms before you make anything final! Not that it matters anyways with the way the realators are treating us we might never get a house." Bastila explained.

Bastila and Revan knew that finding a nice place to live would be a little complicated because most of the neighborhoods that they visited the realtors explained that new comers didn't want to buy a house near or next to an ex-sith lord.

"You are such a pessimist Bas, lighten up! Look at this place, it's amazing" he said with his hands lifted up in the air. His expressions matched the same way a you'd think he would have seen the Star Forge for the first time. The house was big enough for a family of four besides themselves and for two more guests to come and visit.

She rolled her eyes and sighed "Revan it's nice but this is a little much for our first house don't you think? I'm still fine with the apartment were in, and I'm just now getting accustomed to it."

"You mean you're just now getting accustom to ME being in it WITH you." He laughed and rolled his eyes. She looked away embarrassed but tried to hide it as she pretend to be interested in the house suddenly.

"Now you know I'm not used to living away from the Jedi so I don't know why you're acting all surprised on why I'm like this."

"Oh boy, here we go again with all this Jedi talk." He said while walking in the opposite direction of his lover to the left side of the house. "Sometimes with the way you act I think you never went to the dark side."

"Excuse me please but I was only there for a minute so, it's not like there ways "_ingrained"_ into me." She yelled while walking down the hallways of the house because of their distance.

Revan heard her but might as well have ignored her because his mind was more engrossed on the house. Bastila's facial expressions also failed to agree with what she was saying, and was obviously amazed by the design of the house. The front door had a brown wooden frame with a large glass window inside with designs engraved. When you walk in the house it had a high ceiling with a wide entrance. The floor was wooden and the same color as the door, and was spacious enough to put a huge carpet down if wanted. The mid left side of the house was a semi spiral staircase going up to the second floor. And at the end of the front entrance was a wall with a door in the center of it which led to a downstairs living space. Beside the semi staircase was the large living room with a cream color carpet which was where Revan was now looking at the grand fire place. Once past the room it led to the kitchen which had cream colored marble floors and brown granite counter tops which had the main counter in the center of the kitchen going more towards where the stove would be. Revan was imagining what kind of furniture was right for the house but was going to leave that up to him _and _Bastila if she agreed living there in the first place. On the other side of the house where Bastila had first walked through was the hallway on the opposite side of the semi spiral staircase. It was wide enough for two people to walk through easily and she stopped at a door which was the garage on the right side of the hallway. The second door on the left was the first floor bathroom. The bathroom was really nice and more complex than what she is used to. As she kept walking she saw another door on the opposite side of the bathroom which led to a nice size room perfect for an office. As she kept going down the hall she finally met up with Revan in the kitchen.

"I guess this house isn't _too_ bad but it's still much for a first house" she said but this time more concerned on how much it would cost.

"Bas come on! I refuse to be the couple that goes from house to house! It's not a good way to store memories. I'm not just wanting a house for now I want us to have a solid foundation…I want a **home**." They were both heading towards the dining room which was in the next room beside the kitchen. It was perfect for a nice stretch table with the perfect china set and more.

Bastila was now staring at Revan and becoming frustrated "Ok but for real Revan how are we going to afford this? We haven't even gone upstairs and it already looks pricier than three Ebon Hawks put together! We don't even have _**furniture **_Revan."

Bastila suddenly realized that Revan was now glaring at her. "Bas…please have faith in me. If you believed that I could defeat Malak at least believe I can take care of you too." He started working his way to the semi spiral staircase to see the second floor.

She followed behind him and stared to calm down after a long sigh. "Ok _Revan_…" now with a sweet tone "how are you planning on paying for this _home _that you plan on us to live in."

He chuckled as he made his way up the stairs, "Im using my old bank account silly."

Bastila face was now in shock with her mouth wide open. "WHAT!"

"Yep, I went to the bank yesterday after I was sick of looking at those dingy shacks that you said was fine enough for a home." Revan could feel Bastila roll her eyes at him but he didn't care. They were now on the second floor noticing the spacious long hallway which led to all the bed rooms. " Im telling you the Jedi surely did teach you how to be appreciative…or were you like that just so you could suck up and gain your next ranking?"

She started to laugh slowly as they head into the first bed room. "First of all Revan I wouldn't do anything to gain my ranking, and im just always naturally being polite and humble. Secondly I don't want to be living off of your _blood money_."

"Ha! It was my blood money that fed you last night! Do you expect me to live off of the money the Republic gave us for being heroes! That couldn't feed _me_ for a week." He continued laughing as he made his way through the other rooms. There was about four bed rooms besides the master bedroom. They were nice size but not big enough for two. The upstairs bathroom was really nice too. It was very spacious with a shower and tub in one. They were finally at the last room which had a double door.

Revan stopped at the doorway and politely ushered her to go first. "Ladies first"

She opened up the doors and walked through. All of her lack of interest in the immediately faded away. The room was huge and was almost big enough to have a duel in there. Bastila wanted to run through the room like a child would run through a grass field on a beautiful day. Revan smiled as he saw her face light up. He had finally got her to be quite. They walked through the whole room and at the end there was a double do that led to an outside balcony that was facing their back yard. The Balcony wasn't too big but big enough to put two reading chairs outside. They made their way back to the center of the room and they noticed that there was a big ceiling window above their heads. It was perfect for looking at stars at night and it had a shutter to hide the sun in the morning. Next the noticed the bathroom that was a really nice size and beautiful, it had a sink for him and her with a brown counter top and the floor was also marble. The walls where made up of shiny tiles and above the sinks was a huge mirror. They also had a stand up shower that was perfect for two people and had two separate shower heads. Few steps away from the shower there was a jacuzzi fit for two. Bastila had turned towards Revan and wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him in the eyes and smiled. "This is it…this is the one" she said in a subtle voice. Revan smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

His smile had turned into a slight smirk and softly said "now see that's exactly what I said when we first got here. If you had agreed with me earlier we wouldn't have went through this whole house in full detail."

She glared at him wanting him to leave her alone about how she had previously felt about the house. "Just shut up and kiss me you fool!" Revan hungrily obeyed her command and was kissing her till her back finally hit the edge sink.

After a few moments went by the kiss finally broke. They headed to the realator home and they were happy to sell that house to Revan and Bastila. They finally have a permanent place to live. They went to their apartment to start packing up their belongings. By the time they were done and on their way to their new home Bastila realized how much furniture they had to fill the house up with and felt that this was going to take longer than what she thought. "Revan…can you please remind me on why you want a house this big again?"

He laughed at her as he carried the boxes in the house. "Well we need a **big **house to fit about eight people in it so this seems about right." He sets the boxes down and started looking in the house sounding certain about occupancy of the house.

She stopped in the door way with her boxes puzzled "Umm… when where and why in the world would we ever have _**eight**_ people in this house when we are clearly trying to get _**away**_ from everyone!"

Revan laughed even harder this time and even while he spoke "well there is me and you…then there will be six other little me and you." Bastila burst into laughter and almost dropped her boxes on the floor. Her face was pure red and her eyes were filled with tears. She was now practically kneeling on the floor with her boxes neatly in front of her still laughing but even harder than she was before. Revan could tell she was trying to say something but she couldn't get the words out.

After about a good few moments she finally calmed down whipping her tears away and standing up. "Revan we haven't even made love yet!" She started laughing again at the thought but this time she tried to hold herself together and took a deep breath.

Revan's smile slightly faded away "well we will eventually right?" He now started to form more of a serious face.

Revans an expression was making it harder for her to stop laughing but this time she was laughing in silence and running out of air. "Whatever you say Revan…whatever you say."

Revan and Bastila continued to unload all of their stuff into the house. They were excited about their future that was to come within it and the memories that was going to fill it. Sadly they didn't know that also bad memories were also going to form within it too.

Man! This was some experiment for me! I have never written anything but essays my entire life! I literally dread the day I would write a fanfiction and here it is. Well guys im sorry if you felt like it was too much detail about the house but it was really important that the reader understands the surroundings of this house. I explained everything in detail for a GOOD reason not just to fill up the first chpt and make a fashion statement. Lol. This will also be the only time I will ever go in full detail with this story. I'll let you know that I hate stories with too much detail because I think it's stupid. Also if you felt as if Bastila was being to whiney at times I understand. Lol. I want their relationship to truly grow more throughout the story. Not just she's completely lovey dovey I submit to you Revan type relationship lol. This story specifically will not have LOTS of action in it mainly because they just came from war. But there will be suspense and drama and more towards the middle and end there WILL be LOTS of action. So bare with me if you're the type that MUST have a fight scene. Also please review…be critical but not mean. Lol. And tell me if this story should be rated M for "certain" reasons if you know what I mean. HINT HINT lol. If the readers don't want certain things then im not going to take the time to include them. Might of fact tell me if I should continue the story all together. Lol. Also if you felt some things in the house were hard to visualize google image some of the descriptions.


	2. Day Dream

Here it is guys! Sorry for taking so long! And thank you for my first review!

It has now been over a month and the house is completely furnished. Bastila and Revan are finally ready to relax from all of the painting, furnishing, and tidying up the house. Their new home was perfect and resembled everything about them. Bastila set the theme for the house, which represented her first home with her family when she was a child, and Revan gave it a little touch with his high class and money. Currently, they were both sitting down at the bottom of the stairs thinking of what to do next since their recent accomplishment.

Bastila was sitting next to Revan bored, with her head resting in her right hand, waiting for the next move, because she was tired of making all of the decisions for the moment. Revan stood still, but his eyes were wandering and obviously in thinking mode till his face lightened up with an idea. "Why haven't we been out? It's been weeks since we've done something special!"

Bastila had an annoyed expression on her face and looked towards him "Hmm well I don't know…maybe because we were too occupied with the house!" She expressed with a "duh" like attitude. "And besides, we did go out and celebrate, right after the reward ceremony with the crew, remember?"

He squinted his eyes at her, because he was bothered by her thoughts on her definition of what "going out" was. "Wow Bas, the jedi surely did hit you hard in the head with their code about emotions! When I said, _we_ haven't been out in a while, I meant just me and you on a date. And yeah, we celebrated with the crew on the behalf of defeating Malak, but you and I haven't officially acknowledged our new life together. Besides that, you and I should be going places all the time, it's not like we have anything else to do now."

Bastila was going to defend herself on Revans remarks about her and the jedi code, but she decided to let it go and focus on his last statement. Bastila had realized that normally, she would have been just meditating around this time of day if she was still with the jedi. She had admit to herself that she was not used to dating, and thought maybe going out routinely wasn't such a bad idea to break her jedi habits. She then stood up and turned towards her lover and offered him a hand. "Alright then, let's get up and go." She said, with a gentle smile.

He accepted her hand and stood while smiling back at her. "We gotta get dressed first. I've decided to take you out to dinner, and then we could walk around for a bit and see what else might catch our eyes." His eyes were now looking at her longingly while still holding her hand.

She raised an eyebrow which expressed a curious face, and wondered exactly what had Revan planned. "Should I even bother to ask _where_ we are going?"

Revan closed his eyes for a few seconds and formed an even bigger smile. He gently pulled her closer to him and put his other hand on her waist. "Mmm you think you know me too well already don't you?"

She looked up at him and their eyes now met. "Yes Revan, I really do." She said with her typical confident voice.

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug "We will see about that later Bas. But for now let's get dressed so we can go eat."

Revan was downstairs, dressed, and ready to go within a half an hour. Bastila on the other hand needed a few more moments. Revan was standing by the garage door patiently since he knew that his date was taking this night as serious as he was. In addition to that, it was the first serious date for both of them and he wanted it to be as romantic as possible. During and after their mission they had gone to outings with each other, but had never dressed for a formal event. Revan had remembered that back when he was a Sith Lord, he attended formal business events with other women but his memory attained that they were all concubines, so they didn't count. At that moment he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs, so he made his way to meet her at the bottom. As he saw her walk down the semi spiral stairs, Revans eyes were fused tighter on her than their bond itself. He always knew that she was beautiful but didn't know how graceful and elegant she was as she walked down the stairs in her long dress. In his mind he had surprisingly thanked the jedi for teaching their pupils to have such pride and dignity in oneself, and then realized that it was just Bastila that happened to be like that. No woman was like her, and he knew it and loved that.

"A little help please!" She said sounding bothered because she was struggling to get down the stairs in her high heels. She was holding on to the rail while focusing on slowly making her way down while Revan just stood there. He finally came up to her and assisted the rest of the way down. "Thank you" She exaggerated in an annoyed tone as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well sorry, I couldn't help but to stare at you as you came down. You don't know how beautiful you are Bas." He expressed to her lovingly.

Her face began to blush as she formed a slight smile on her face. "Well don't we both look posh this evening?" She questioned very softly while admiring him in his suit, knowing that she wasn't the only good looking person tonight. With the outfits they had had on they truly looked like the perfect couple. They had found their evening clothes when they had went shopping for their formals for the award ceremony that took place a month ago, and had bought extra outfits for any extra occasions. Bastila wore a long silk brown dress that matched the color of her hair. It was sleeveless with thin straps to hold it up and the dress started perfectly above her chest line and flowed all the way down to her feet. She had changed her hair into an up do bun, which had a diamond like hair barrette to hold it in place with her bangs still hanging on the side and forehead. The shoes she had worn were toe out and clear with diamond like lining. Revan had had on a black silk suit with a brown dress shirt with the collar slightly out which matched Bastilas dress. They were now heading out into the garage which held the Ebon Hawk and their new land speeder for simple outings such as this one.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant with their arms linked, they walked up to the podium which consist a male waiter in a butler suit. "Good evening and welcome to Palace of Talus. May I please have your name so I may look up your reservation?" The waiter obviously knew who they were but had to ask for policy reasons.

Bastila began to look at Revan wondering if he had really had all of this planned and was surprising her on the date. She began to smile at the thought.

Revan had stepped up to the waiter and said "Sir we don't have a reservation, but how long would we have to wait to get a table here?" Bastila's smile slowly faded away but was thankful for simply being there.

The waiter now had a disapproving look on his face, "Im sorry sir but people make reservations months in advance to book a table here. Tonight was also one of the first nights to be booked so fast for the year, because we are having a special guest performing this evening."

Revan was not accepting his answer and stated "Look I don't usually play this card, but you know that we just saved the whole galaxy from being destroyed, so can we please get in for being republic heroes?

"Im sorry sir but that would be considered as discrimination, and not fair to the other customers. I can book you in for reservations though." He said with a smile.

Bastila aggressively stepped in the conversation after the waiter's last comment, "So you say that saving your life is not equivalent to letting us into this rubbish restaurant? Revan I'm ready to go, this hold up is clearly not worth it."

"Mamm im sorry but I just can't. Will you two please step aside before I call security! I have a line waiting now!" He stated trying to control his temper while pointing his hand to the now overflowing line before him.

Revan, now more frustrated than ever looked at the waiter in the eye and spoke to him with a quiet but demanding tone voice, _"I want you to mark off and replace me with the person who has the __**best **__table for this evening, with the __**best service**__ right now!"_

The waiter formed an awkward smile on his face and shook his head "Well of course sir! Why didn't you just ask! Right this way please."

Revan looked at Bastila and formed a smirk on his face while offering his arm for assistance. She rolled her eyes and accepted his offer then followed the waiter through the restaurant. With a calm and unnoticeable facial expression Bastila tapped into their bond telepathically. _**"Good job Revan…but you didn't have too, especially after the way he was treating us."**_

"_**Exactly Bas, after all we have done for the republic you wouldn't think we would have to force persuade people to give us what we want and deserve!"**_

"_**Im actually quite surprised with how he treated you of all people! Not that he should actually have a reason to fear you now since you're not the same Revan from before but still!"**_

"_**Exactly, if it wasn't for you I'd probably change my mind and…."**_ He had stopped himself once he realized his lover was irritated by his last and forthcoming response.

He shook off her expression and continued with a more positive thought. _**"I'll admit that I do slightly feel bad for the people that no longer has their table, but they could just add another if they wanted."**_

As they were being ushered into the restaurant they were being fascinated with the visuals around them. The restaurant was medium sized and personal with a small performance stage in the very back of the place for everyone to see. The restaurant had a dark blue dim lighting, with white candles on each table to help brighten the place to set a romantic environment. Revan and Bastila was surprised by the size of the place and figured that since it was called the Palace of Talus, it would have been much bigger. But then realized it must be a huge place with many different expensive outlets inside.

The waiter stopped at a table for two and ushered his hand for them to be seated. Revan first pulled out Bastilas chair then seated his self. The seating was perfect and close to the stage. Immediately after the first waiter had left, another had come by with a warm basket of bread and a bottle of wine. "This is complementary dessert wine on the house sir, I hope you enjoy." Revan had nodded while grabbing a piece of bread. The menus were already on the table and they took a few minutes to observe before they ordered their food. As they waited on their meal, they had noticed a man walked out on stage announcing for a band to come up and play. It was a small jazz band that consists of a bass, sax, a drummer and a pianist.

Revan began to analyze the piano and the pianist as they began to perform. "That's a really nice baby grand they have up there but the pianist surely isn't proving that."

Bastila raised an eyebrow at Revan and smiled. "Since when did it become ok for you to start judging other musicians?"

"Ever since I started to remember how to play." He had stated confidently.

She picked up her glass of wine and sipped slowly "Revan I honestly did love how you tried to serenade me on Manaan, and made a little song about me but…It wasn't something to brag about." She laughed but then remembered that it actually did win her over.

He began to laugh at her statement. "Ouch!...I had tried really hard with that piece! Besides that was months ago when I played that for you. You didn't ever think that I would eventually start to remember a few more things as time went by?"

She looked off into space as if she was trying to be deep in thought. "Umm no…and I'm not really trying to offend you, but because I don't know how fast you pick up on things exactly, and im not really sure how good you where to begin with. "

He looked at her and nodded understandably. "Well as I listen to songs here and there, and whenever I watch people play I tend to pick up on things as if I already knew it. When I hear songs that contain a piano I tend to move my fingers to the music almost as if I am playing the right keys on the piano."

She looked at him with belief but didn't really know how to take it in. "I wouldn't expect a sith lord to be artistic in other ways besides conquering."

"I wasn't always a sith Bas! And unlike you I didn't sit around in the temples all day meditating about _nothing_." He stated in a childish but yet playful manner.

Right as soon as she was about to make a comeback their conversation was immediately interrupted by the host on stage. "Wow that was one awesome performance! Everyone give it up for them one more time!" The audience clapped their hands and applauds. "Ok everyone, it's now time for our guest of the evening that we have all been waiting for, but unfortunately our original performer is not here because his invitation has been revoked. Thankfully he was replaced by another special guest this evening!" He pointed his hand at the crowed towards Revan and Bastila and the spotlight shinned on their table.

Revan looked towards Bastila completely confused. Wondering what in the world did he just do? Bastila was immediately embarrassed and remembered what Revans last words were to the waiter at the podium. "Revan you told them to _replace _you with the person who has the best seats remember?"

He looked at her like as if she lost her mind. "Exactly, I wanted the seats, not the man's whole evening!"

Bastila looked at him in disbelief. "Revan, now that I think about it, you really phrased your force persuasion all wrong." She began to laugh at the thought. "Oh my, I'd love to see you get out of this one! The people are going to fuss if they don't receive their credits worth."

Revan sat there staring at her while thinking of how he was going to get out of his dilemma. He looked over towards the stage and then formed a smile on his face. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." He got up from his chair and headed for the stage.

Bastila couldn't believe that he was actually going to attempt this performance. She watched him sit down on the piano bench, and she raised her glass up at him and nodded with a smile.

Before Revan started to play, he had asked the previous performers besides the pianist to join him on stage to improvise with him. He had started off by himself slowly in the higher keys with a nice smooth flow. Then he started to work his way down the scale not believing the way his hands simply maneuvered their way down the piano. It was as if his hands had kept its muscle memory. Revan sped up the tempo and the band joined in to improvise.

Bastila was sitting at the table in shock and couldn't believe that Revan was actually pulling this off. She believed him when he said that his former self may have been able to play very well, but she never thought he would pull it off by tonight. The crowed was excited with the energy from the performance. When the first song ended, the crowd stood up and applauds.

Revan thanked the audience and the band, and said that he would like to take on the next song alone. "I would like to dedicate this piece to the love of my life." He stood for a second to point to her towards the crowd. Revan had admitted to himself that he had no idea of what he was going to play. He thought that if he could improvise as fast as he did before then he would be fine. He began to play slowly and gracefully hoping that his hands would simply take over soon. Revan was having no luck and was playing nice but simple unprofessional tunes like he did before when he had first serenaded her in Manaan. He started to feel slightly embarrassed as he kept going, but still hoping he would pick something up. This time instead of using his muscle memory he had to go deep in his mind with the force and hope he would remember something. He closed his eyes and continued playing and finally something clicked within himself. With his eyes still closed he was playing the piano as if he had never lost his skills. The musical vibe within him was so strong, it was if the force had took over.

* * *

He finally felt comfortable enough to open his eyes and when he did he found himself in an unfamiliar but yet familiar place. He was still sitting in front of the piano playing his piece but saw a familiar bald man leaning on the curve of the piano. It was Malak, and he still had his full face intact. He looked frustrated with a small stack of papers in his hands. "Revan we need to go over these plans!" Revan ignored him and continued to play. Malak slapped the papers down on the piano wanting to show Revan that he was giving up on him.

Mentally, Revan realized that he had no control over his body. It was almost as if he was in a dream but he wasn't. He couldn't believe he was having another vision. Usually he would only have a vision while sleeping but this time he must triggered it some how.

Malak began to leave the room and walk out of the door. "Im done for the night Revan, if you ever feel like your ready to talk you know where ill be."

Revan had abruptly stopped playing the piano. "Yeah in the cantina wasting yourself!" He continued with his playing after he had realized that he gotten Malaks attention.

Malak began to stagger towards Revan and raised his voice "You say that I am _wasting_ myself but you sit here and play this instrument while _your_ empire is at stake!"

Revan immediately stood up from the piano and force choked Malak while force pulling him up to his face. Revan glared at his apprentice in the eyes while speaking to him in a low growling voice. "Because of people like you, successful people like me have to do other things to calm themselves down to help them get away from the reality of it all! It is my way of thinking, meditating, and strategizing. So until you become the master, I suggest for you to never raise your voice at me again!" He threw Malak on the floor and released him from his grip. He walked over to the papers Malak had set down on the piano and picked them up. They were blueprints to whatever plan Revan was forming. "Malak two days from now just you and I will be going to explore a few specific planets along the outer rim and I expect you to be fully prepared."

"Are you sure about it just being me and you? We can't just leave our fleet unattended. We are already small in numbers because we just finished the war."

"Malak I honestly don't care about this fleet. I feel as if there _is_ something more powerful out there. Something more powerful than this Star Forge that we have been looking into and we need to discover it alone. Now if you question me again I might just discover it on my own." He looked towards Malak hitting what he really meant. He saw Malak bow to him in respect then left for the night. Revan walked back to the piano and continued to play. He had closed his eyes to ease his mind off of his partner and to focus more on his playing.

* * *

When the song was over Revan had opened his eyes and found himself back in the restaurant. The audience stood and applauded him. He also stood up and bowed to the audience and thanked them. He looked towards Bastila and saw her in tears of joy clapping for him. He made his way down and back to his table. Bastila walked up him and hugged him while kissing him on the cheek. "You were more than amazing love."

He smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you." They both took their seats and enjoyed the rest of the evening having the best service, and the best time they had ever had in a public environment.

It was barely late when they had arrived home. Both of them feeling more rejuvenated after their meal. Bastila began to head up stairs to their room but stopped at the first step. "Revan would you mind bringing up a bottle of dessert wine and an entertaining holo vid." She then continued to walk up the stairs.

Revan had went over to the wine rack and got the bottle of wine and two glasses. He began to head up the stair and purposely didn't bother to get a holo vid. His mind was too disturbed about the vision he had at the dinner table and wanted to talk about it with Bastila instead. He then decided that he wanted to just end the night smoothly and to save the vision for another day.

Bastila was now in the bathroom taking off the little make up she had had on. When she was done she reached for the hair piece that held her hair up and took it out. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders and she brushed her hand through it. She then saw Revan walk up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her cheek and worked his way down to her neck. She began to smile and held his wrists while he began to nuzzle his mouth on her ear. She noticed him reach up for her shoulder straps and began to slowly pull her dress down. Her top half revealed a laced powder pink strapless bra and the bottom was laced powder pink panties. She was now unwillingly being pushed and bent slightly forward into the counter top because Revan was pushing his weight down on her. At that moment she felt slight stiffness from behind her. Bastila began to get nervous and was trying to regroup. They had always messed around but they never actually had sex. For the past month they were to busy or too tired from working on the house. But it was too early to go to sleep and they were restless.

As Revan continued to kiss Bastila on the neck he had noticed a slight change within her through their bond. He stopped and lifted them up and turned her around. "Baby whats wrong?" He stated while pushing her hair back behind her ear. She didn't say anything and he realized her face was turning red. "Bas you know good and well that I love you and that you're the only one that ill ever love." She smiled and nodded and they put their foreheads against each other's while holding hands. He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back passionately in return.

After Revans last words Bastila felt more confident about going all the way with him. She knew that she was his first love and his last but she really needed to hear him say it. Deep down inside she had always known that she wanted to make love with him and now the time has come. She reached for his jacket and took it off of him. Revan started to undo his shirt while she unbuckled his pants. He then kicked off his shoes and tossed his pants and shirt to the side which left him with only his boxer's on. He reached down for her thighs and placed her on top of the counter. She straddled him and held on to his back as he pushed himself unto her pushing her further into the counter as he continued to kiss her. Bastila could feel Revan pressing into her center through their under garments. Her head began to tilt back as she began to softly moan from the excitement. She felt Revan pick her up from the counter and brought sat her on the edge of the bed. She began to back herself up to the center of the bed as he made his way in between her legs again. Revan lightly kissed her lips and slowly worked his way down to her neck, breast and abdomen. He stopped moving downward once he realized he had hit a soft spot on her body. She tensed up completely and was now slightly holding onto Revans head for support. He began to use his tongue to tease her body and realized her breathing patterns had grown heavier and had speeded up. He smiled and began to work his way back down again but this time more slowly. When he got to her panty line he stopped and stared longingly while feeling slight relief knowing that his moment with the love of his life has finally come. He reached slightly under the panty edge and began to fondle her and trying to tease her as much as he could. He watched her arch her back from the slight tension he was making her feel. He smirked at the thought of his next action as he began to inch his way down the bed and began rubbing her inner thighs trying to spread her legs out even more now. He began to kiss the inner thigh and worked his way to her panty line. He reached over and lifts back the panty line and kissed her center. At that moment not only did Bastila lose her breath, she lost her train of thought while rolling her eyes in the back of her head as she felt her lovers tongue flutter through her flower.

Everything that evening went perfect for Revan and Bastila and they wouldn't have planned it any other way. The night was still young so the knights made love till morning.

It was now the middle of the night and Revan and Bastila were sleeping. Revan began to move around in his sleep as if he was struggling to keep his eyes closed.

Revan had found himself being controlled again but this time he was outside somewhere on a deserted looking planet. The atmosphere was thick and full of high winds. He noticed that he was wearing his robes and mask to protect his body from the debris. He saw his partner Malak beside him wearing a cloak to cover his face. His had looked up and what was presented in front of him was some sort of cave. Malak had looked over towards Revan for instruction and he saw him point towards the cave. When they walked inside, both of them immediately felt a rush of darkness flood through their body. It was so overbearing that they had to stop to recollect themselves. Once they had regained composure, Revan had pulled out an emergency light stick to see in the cave. It appeared to be a deep and empty cave. They started walking deeper into the cave and the pressure of the dark side slowly became even stronger.

"This is unbelievable Revan, forgive me for ever questioning you and wondering what drove you here." Malak expressed himself through telethapy.

Revan had heard but ignored his apology. The cave started to get wider the more they kept going down. They had finally reached and fully opened area that looked civilized and three more tunnels ahead of them. The open area seemed as if it was large enough to establish a meeting full of people. They walked around and noticed the walls had about six large symbols engraved into them. None of it meant anything to the two sith but they were curious to know. Revan began walking along the wall till something had caught his eye. A few symbols lining up directly under the large one was a familiar marking that he had noticed before. He had seen this marking in a smaller form tattooed on the back of his neck. The marking looked like a black filled circle with four curved spurs around it. He turned around and felt the back of his neck unconsciously, and then both of them continued to move on closer towards the tunnels and realized that the middle one had a door. They continued on to the middle tunnel and stopped at the door which seemed to be made out of some type of thick metal. Revan reached up with his hand and could feel the dark side soaring beyond this door.

Malak looked up and saw markings on the door "Revan look" he pointed upward and Revan shined the light towards it. There were writings on the door with the same symbols as the ones on the walls and with different other languages that both of them could easily understand. Every language said the same exact thing. Those who may enter have been chosen, Those who decide to enter must leave all possession behind to expose their true state. Both Revan and Malak began to take off their armor and weapons. The last thing Revan took off was his mask. He was hesitant at first but didn't seem to care after he took everything else off. All was left on them was a simple undershirt and underpants. Revan had opened the door and walked inside. Malak made his way behind him and unexpectedly became overwhelmed by the power within. He wasn't even past the door and had already dropped to his knees and was losing his breath from the anxiety he felt within. Malak moved from behind the door to shut it and when had looked up Revan was gone.

Revan woke up loudly gasping for air. He looked around to see where he was at and beside him was Bastila sound asleep. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed meditating on what had happened in his dream. He could still feel the power of the dark side linger within him as if he was just there. He began to clutch his head from the stress being built up inside and trying to think of what to do. Revan got up out of the bed and put his bath robe on and began to head downstairs. He wanted to know what exactly had happened in his vision and what could have been more powerful than the Star Forge. He got to the bottom of the stairs and walked to the center door and opened it. He walked down a few stairs that led to another door that was too thick for a light saber to get through and had a pass code on it. He entered the code and walked in the room which was filled with boxes and storage safes. The room was big enough to fit a class room full of students but at the moment it was to full for one person to get around. He worked his way around and had ran into his now shut down droids HK-47 and T3-M89. He reached up to turn HK on but decided not to just in case he would have been too loud. He figured that HK would know a lot about his past and was definitely going to find out through him later. He continued walking through the clutter in search of something very important but simple. When he got to the back of the room he found a small black safe which he had been looking for and picked it up. He knew that what was held inside of it would help bring back some memories. He opened the safe and unwrapped the protecting cloth and saw his old light saber and his hard earned mandalorian mask.

* * *

Guys I am so sorry for the hold up! I tried but so much came up and I didn't expect it to be this long of a chp. LOL Thanks Giving break is this week and I have a 9 hr drive so…ill be writing on the way there! YAY! Ha so hopefully I should have the 3rd chp up this week. Well its my goal! Anyways tell me how this chp was and if that intimate scene was too much or something. I thought for the first scene I shouldn't do to much till I know my viewers thoughts etc. Anyways read and review! And positive criticism is needed. Thanks!


	3. Human Nature

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking a life time to update! But hey it's done right! Lol. I'll be honest the reason why it took so long is because I was nervous as heck. But anyways this chp towards the end represents how Revan found out that he had to be elsewhere. I noticed that every story I read everyone talks about Revan leaving or that he randomly remembered that he has somewhere he has to be. So I decided to fill in the blank on how he found out. So yeah this is also not all what this chp is about, it's just one of the points covered within this chp. Also if you guys want to you can go on Wookieepedia and look up Talus and you might get an idea of what it seems like there. You can also get a description of some of the animals that live there too. **

**

* * *

**

I don't own star wars/Kotor but I surely wished I did.

Revan was now upstairs in one of the guest bed rooms sitting Indian style on the floor. He had just finished meditating but stared in space thinking of another way to sort his vision out. It has been a week since Revan's last vision, or what could have simply been a dream, but to Revan it felt too real. Since his last vision he had been interacting in deep meditation sessions throughout most of the days, attempting to reenact his visions and trying to find a new. After going through all possible ideas of trying to gain an understanding of his vision, he has had no hope of finding any information about his past. Because of his lack of direction, he decided to not mention anything to Bastila till he at least knew where he was going with this. _If_ it was something at all in general he thought.

"_Revan_!" A feminine voice yelled

He snapped out of his daze when he heard his female companion calling him from downstairs throughout the house. He got up and walked downstairs to find her now in the kitchen.

She was sitting at the dinner table writing and organizing letters that were going to be mailed out.

She looked up at him with a frustrated but yet worried look on her face. "Revan what were you doing up there, I called you three times before you finally responded?"

He held in his sigh that was dying to come out, but didn't want to show any sign of stress in front of Bastila. Mainly because it would cause her to ask another question that he definitely didn't want to answer. "Well I was upstairs thinking about what else we could do to the house." He lied and he knew Bastila wasn't going to settle with that answer.

She gave him a blank stare and shook her head. "Love, we are done remember, that's why we are sending these letters out for our open house because it's complete."

He raised his hands in defeat "Hey you never know! We could have missed something." Revan deiced to say anything to end the conversation.

"Well next time when you're in a room, could you have the door open or something so we can hear each other clearly without screaming to death?"

"You know Bas, you could have told me through our bond." He stated, with a smart attitude.

"Well forgive me Revan for being courteous about entering your mind for a simple request."

"**To bad you and the jedi weren't thinking like that a long time ago." **He said in his mind to himself.

"I heard that." She rolled her eyes and brushed it off as she watched Revan smirk.

"I thought you said you were being _courteous_ of my mind?" He folded his arms together and tilted his head to the side as he waited for a response.

She chuckled and stated, "I was till you began to force me to wonder what is going on in that brain of yours." Bastila noticed that Revan had been acting strange all week, but she wasn't worried at all. During the week she had watched him meditate a lot longer than his normal time. She had also caught him looking into space while they were eating dinner. She had figured that it was because they no longer were assigned to do anything, so he needed to find something to do to make up for it.

She continued to write out the letters and asked Revan to help her with a few. "Revan I need you to sign your name in these letters and then help me write out more to a few of the council members."

Revan laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding me right? Look Bas when we moved here I expected this house to be a jedi free zone. Meaning no one that is force sensitive but us have the right to come here. All they're gonna do is over analyze everything."

She began to laugh at his comment, "you mean analyze how you can afford this house, and why wasn't the credits donated to them or some type of charity."

He smiled back at her and sat down at the table full of letters. "Exactly! Bas ill help with these letters but we are not having anyone from the order to come here except for Juhani and Jolee." He paused then commented jokingly "And they're barely an exception!"

She smirked, "fine Revan, but we need to tell the council where we live at least. It's part of the deal we made when we left the order, remember?"

"Yeah I remember." He sighed at the thought of the deals they made with the council. Revan did not blame them though. After the first time he left the council he came back to conquer, and he knew that the council knew that as long as Bastila was by his side, he was invincible. So the jedi made sure that they kept account of them. Revan had also didn't want the council to come because he still had some of his old collection from when he was a sith lord hanging around the lower floor of the house. He didn't want the Jedi to have suspicion from sensing things such as his mask and old light saber. Revans light saber did not represent the man he was today, but it passionately expressed the power of the man who held it not too long ago. Its force crystal emitted an alluring ominous energy. The power was almost overbearing for one not to notice when near. It was one with Darth Revan. He needed to find a special place to put his collection away so the Jedi won't have any speculations.

When the letters where completed they immediately mailed them out. They knew that if they invited their old crew members, the letters would need at least a week for shipping, and another week before the open house event. What made it more complicated was inviting members such as Mission and Canderous. Mission was still in Kashyyyk helping out the Zalbar and the other Wookies. And no one had any ideas where Canderous could be but they were determined to find him.

* * *

A week had passed and Revan and Bastila had gotten a few responses from some of their crew members about coming to the open house. So far everyone they had invited said they were coming, but they still haven't heard from Mission and Canderous. They decided to not worry about it and in the mean time they started debating on what they were going to do to make time go by. Revan and Bastila was in their room standing in the balcony that faced the backyard watching the sun rise.

"Revan I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually excited about seeing our friends." Bastila expressed.

"I think what your really trying to say is that you're excited about seeing your mother." Revan said coming from behind her and grabbing her shoulders.

She smiled and turned towards her lover. "Revan we have nothing to show them when they get here." She said concerned.

He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean you have nothing, we are showing them the house aren't we?"

"Revan I meant pictures with us going out and site seeing or showing them the reason why we moved here."

"Bas since when have you been into going out to public places besides a jedi temple?"

Her eyes widened with his comment. "And since when have you been into meditating more than me!" She yelled playfully. "One minute you say I need to be taken out and treated like a lady, and then I see you sitting around in the house all day with no intentions."

"Look I've just been deep in thought lately that's all." He defended himself. "Maybe were just rubbing off on each other." He began to laugh.

"Whatever Revan, let's just do something." She stated while shaking her head and now walking towards the bathroom.

"Fine. I heard about a really nice hiking trail somewhere not too far from here."

She looked at him for a brief moment "Who gave you that idea?"

"Well you said you wanted to site see, and it reminded me of a brochure I saw that the neighborhood gave us when we moved in." He looked at her for conformation as she stood in place deciding. "Well…you also will get a chance to take many pictures."

"Perhaps it sounds like a good idea." She paused. "_If_ we could go now since it's a nice day and still early in the morning? She said while raising an eyebrow.

"Fine love" he said and smiled at her as she continued walking to the bathroom.

Revan had thought Bastila's suggestion was perfect timing. He still had been working on revisiting his visions but had no luck, so he thought getting out of the house could work. He did not lie to her about the hiking brochure they had, but following the original trail was not his only intentions. When Bastila had mentioned they needed to show their friends why they moved to Talus, Revan already knew to some degree. He would never move to a random planet without a reason. Yes he did want to move far away from the council and the common planets but that wasn't all. Something had pulled Revan here. He didn't know why but he was determined to find out why.

* * *

It was now an hour later and Revan was waiting at the door with his hiking gear. He understood why she took long for the formal events they attended, but not for a simple hiking trip. He suddenly began to reminisce to when his "name" was Dion, the ordinary solider for the republic. Bastila and Mission had always been the last two to leave the Ebon Hawk before a mission. Bastila was always last because she went through a perfectly long check list of everything they needed before they left. Mission on the other hand was always last because she was the main person to forget something. He remembered the first time when they had landed on Tatooine.

"_**Alright everyone line up." **_**She began to wave her hand trying to round up the crew like the controlling woman she was. She pulled out a note book she had in her book bag. They were all in a horizontal line facing her. **

"_**Ok Jolie…your medicine?" **_**He nodded while shaking a bottle of his old folks pills in his hand. "**_**Check!".**_

"_**Misson…the walky-talkies?" **_**She gave a thumbs up. **_**"Check!"**_

"_**Carth…the map?"**_

"_**Ready to go Bas!" **_**She darted her eyes at Carth.**

"_**Its Bastila or Padawan Shan." **_**She corrected him with an attitude. **

**He commented back to her **_**"Well Dion always calls you Bas and you never said anything to him." **_**He complained in his typical whiney tone. She ignored him and went on to the next person. Carth looked over at "Revan" which was at the end of the line now chuckling at him. He glared at Revan and let the situation go. **

**Bastila had now continued on with the list **_**"Juhani…the water?" **_** The Cathar purred before she gave an answer "**_**Yes Padawan Shan I have the water ready. With your preparation skills you sh-" **_

"_**You forgot to tell her to not forget the Me-yow mix!" **_**She was rudely cut off by Canderous which was standing right beside her Juhani. Bastila and Juhani stood there with arms crossed while the rest of the crew laughed. Juhanni scowled at Canderous and left the room. "Look princess if you don't hurry up with this list I'm going to blast it out of your hands!"**

**She growled silently out of frustration and took a deep breath. **_**"Can someone please remind me why we still have him on this ship? We got the ship and the coordinates to get off of Taris and now you're no longer needed!" **_

"_**Ouch princess! I guess for the first time I'll be siding with your council friends. I'm meant to be on this ship, whether you like it or not! So you better tell me what I need, and let me go cause I'm not waiting till you finish."**_

**She glared at him while sighting the code in her mind to keep her calm. **_**"Med packs"**_** She hissed at him. **

"_**Done and done princess!"**_** He winked at her and walked away.**

**She exhaled deeply and moved on to the last person in the group. _"Dion…grenades?"_**

"_**Yes mamm, two of every type we have."**_** He said with complete assurance and nodded his head. **

"_**Great!...Finally we can leave!" **_**She said while raising her hands up in relief. The group started walking towards the exit ramp and Revan walked next to her. **

**Revan looked up at her and smiled. **_**"To bad you didn't do this checklist before the Black Vulcars caught you without your lightsaber back on Taris."**_

"_**Ok Dion I'm honestly through with the jokes today." **_**She mentioned in complete frustration.**

"**Fine fine." He said with disappointment. **

**The crew was outside the docking bay of Tatooine getting ready to explore the premises. Before they had split up, they were all exchanging some of the goods they had prepared such as grenades, walky talkies and med packs. Revan was the last to receive his items and the first to realize that something was wrong.**

**He rose up his walky talky in his hand to indicate what he was about to mention to the crew. **_**"Umm…not that I care or really need this, but my walky talky feels to lightweight to contain batteries within them." **_**He looked at everyone else to see if they had the same issue. **

**Bastila crossed her arms and turned towards a now red faced Mission. **_**"Well…and you 'all' wonder why I have a check list! I hope to never hear anyone complain again as long as we are on a suicide mission!...If we were ever trapped on the Leviathan one of us would probably get left behind, if we don't learn to get it together!"**_** They all sighed at Bastila because of her over exaggeration. But what they didn't know was that it was actually going to happen…to her. **

Revan enjoyed moments like that on the Ebon Hawk. He also remembered that was the same day Bastila force pushed Mission on her face for all the things she did that afternoon. He laughed then realized that Bastila was coming down the stairs fully equipped with her hat and hiking gear. They were both matching in brown cameo.

"What's so funny love?" She said while smiling at him.

"Umm nothing much…just remembering the good ole days on how you always took long." He stated while looking down at his watch.

"It's still morning Revan so we are fine!" She expressed like a little child. "Besides, you know how I like to prepare for adventures."

"Bas…it's a hike, not a mission." He began to walk out the door and to the ship.

* * *

It was a long drive before they had reached their destination. The forest they had reached was humongous and beautiful. It didn't go deep down like Kashyyyk but it was wide and full of valleys and mountains.

They were right on time for the tour guide route. There was only one guide for the day and about thirty hikers wanting a guide. Revan grabbed his own personal map they had for individuals, and tried to persuade Bastila to go on the no personal guide hiking route.

"Revan I believe we are fine with a group."

"Bas I feel uncomfortable with them staring at us."

She knew he was lying, so she ignored him and continued to walk with the group. Yes it was true that some were staring, but she knew Revan didn't mind them. She knew that he had other intentions which probably involved them into getting lost, and fighting their way through the forest, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

She turned towards her lover and stared at him as if she was a mother talking to her youngling. "Now Revan, I swear if you do something outrageous or get us caught up into something you will not hear the end of it!"

He was doing his best to hold in his laughter and saluted her. "Yes mamm!" She rolled her eyes and continued walking on with the rest of the group.

They were positioned in the middle on the tour group and followed the slow crowed. The guide was a young average height lanky man with light brown hair. His personality was extremely flamboyant as he talked about the atmosphere of the forest. He rose up his hands and directed the crowd to gather in closely as he explained what was to be seen in the forest.

"Alright everyone, we have officially entered the Talus Grand Fortress." He said with a high pitched voice at the end of his phrase. Revan had realized he had a bad lisp within his speech.

Revan leaned over to Bastila and whispered to her "What in Naga Sados name have you gotten me into woman!"

She shooed him away as if he was a simple fly in her ear. "What are you talking about Revan he is doing fine!" she had whispered in the same level he was.

The guide pointed out to an animal far away to the left of them. "And if you look far off over there you can see what we call a Guf Drolg! It's one of Talus native creatures." To Revan, the way the guide talked about the animal was almost as if it was in a run way. "Now remember everyone to mark off the animals that you have seen on your animal finder brochure ok!"After Bastila had marked her picture she had got her holo camera out and took a picture.

Revan couldn't believe what their so called site seeing trip was turning out to be. He had imagined it to be the opposite of this. It's been thirty minutes and they haven't moved far from their previous position, by the Guf Drolg. He tried to ignore his impatience and conceal it for Bastila's sake, since it was her idea. Instead of complaining his way out, he thought of stirring up confusion and roughing up the crowd. As they kept walking, they had reached to a valley that had fewer trees and more of an opening. When the group had made it to the top of the hill, the tour guide stopped them. "Ok everyone, if you look straight ahead you will see the heart of the forest. People claim it to be one of the most beautiful places on Talus and its twin planet combined." The crowed was in awe with jaws dropped as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was so beautiful that even Revan had paused ignored all of his surroundings to get a full glimpse of the forest. The brochure served it no justice. Its miraculous view had a grand opening in the center that dipped down and had a lake in it. Past the lake were more trees that elevated up to mountains. After many pictures were taken, the tour guide started leading them around in a circle that headed back to the beginning of the tour. "Ok guys we are going to head back but yet around in a big circle so we can have more hiking time." Revan had stopped out of disbelief.

"Excuse me sir!" Revan yelled out. Bastila had elbowed him gently to get him to stop. The tour guide stopped and sought out the one calling his name.

"Question?" He asked

"Um yeah, I'm just wondering why are we turning around so soon?" Revan asked with confusion.

The tour guide had a worried and apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry sir but even though it's the most beautiful place, unfortunately it's the most dangerous as well." Revan had looked at Bastila and edged her to come with him to explore alone. The tour guide looked at them and shook his head. "I'm sorry guys but whoever came with us must also come back. I'm being held responsible for everyone's lives at this moment."

Revan looked over towards Bastila and whispered "Is it just me or did people really forget who we are or do they not care?"

"Revan he probably doesn't even notice you with all this attire on. Lets simply carry on and follow the crowd."

Before the group turned around, the guide pointed out above the trees. "Oh wow if you look above where I'm pointing you will see a Vynock! I'm surprised it's out this time of the day but it's possible that its nest was disturbed." The Vynock was a strange flying creature with no face but had the capability to latch on to things with its mouth. It also had a long tail with a pointer at the end to spike at enemies.

An idea immediately sparked into Revan's mind. As the crowed kept walking as he stood in place staring out at the Vynock. He closed his eyes and meditated his thoughts solely on the creature. _**"Come" **_he whispered softly but demanding. The Vynock was now struggling to fly as it was fighting against its own will. Revan had spoken again but this time more demanding _**"BEAST COME!"**_ The creature had stopped struggling and made its way towards him. Revan still had his eyes closed and was sensing every move the creature made. He was steering it in his mind now and got it to move towards the crowd. The crowd kept walking but the last few people in the back began to scream. The rest of the group turned around and saw the creature jetting towards and above the crowd screeching loudly. The tour guide tried to calm the crowd down, but everyone had already scattered throughout the forest. Everyone except for Revan and Bastila that is.

Bastila stood in place not moving a muscle as she watched all of the chaos before her. She saw a woman that was running with her child that had tripped, and left the poor youngling behind. Then saw a man that had fell down the hill and into a ditch. The last thing she wished she never saw was an elderly lady that was dropped kicked by a guy twice her size while another trampled on her stomach to get by. When the forest was clear around her, she finally began to move towards where Revan was. When she reached him, she crossed her arms and scrunched her face.

Revan was laughing uncontrollably then stopped as he realized Bastila's eyes beamed at him as if laser fire was about to burn into him. He had never seen her more furious before. She was no longer the cute scrunched up cath hound pup he always claimed her to be. This time she was like a cath hound mother that looked furious about her young. Revan moved towards her slowly and tried to wrap his arms around her. She pushed his arms away and continued walking towards the way to the entrance. He grabbed her arm to stop her and stared at her apologetically. She pulled her arm back without hesitation, and didn't bother to look back at him and continued walking. Revan didn't know what to say to her. He knew what he had done was complete foolishness.

"Bastila..." he hesitated knowing his words were worthless. "Honey…I'm…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to his direction before she went deep into the woods. She pointed her finger at him and began to yell. "You're pathetic, childish, selfish, and probably more things that I can't bear to say!" She watched him standing in place thinking of something to say to her. She began to shake her head in disbelief "Revan for all we know someone is probably dead! I don't know what's gotten into you to make you do such a thing. Maybe we shouldn't have left the Jedi because you have been acting strange ever since we started having a break. I think it's time for you to get out and become more active so you can calm down." She turned back around to head towards the entrance Revan was still silent and afraid to say anything. He began to follow her lead till she turned around and put her hand out in front of him. "No…you're not coming with me! Since you put _so_ much effort into hiking alone you will also go without me! I'll be going to the office to heal all the wounded and I don't want to see your face or feel your presences right now so don't bother coming back for a while!"

As Revan watched her leave into the woods, he felt their bond disappear too. At that moment he hung his head low out of shame. His plan was not as sharp as he thought it was. In his mind he was for sure that it would have been just him and Bastila hiking. He never had any intensions in hurting anyone and he simply was just not thinking at all. He began to walk in the opposite direction of the entrance and headed towards the center of the forest near the lake. As Revan continued walking, he kept going over in his mind how Bastila said they shouldn't have left the jedi. It bothered him that she would say that. At that moment he felt worried that he _could_ lose her to anyone if he did anything else out of order. He had never felt as if he would lose her to any other man in the world, and thought after knowing him she would never go back with the Jedi either. He decided to let his thoughts go and worry about it later after giving Bastila enough time to calm down. Revan stopped after realizing he had no set destination for his hiking and got out his map. As he looked at the map he set his goal to reach the peak of the mountain. He looked up at the distance and realized for an average man it would take a full day to reach the top but for him he set his goal for half that. Since Revan was finally alone, he got a chance to fully absorb and admire the beauty of the forest. Where the tour guide had taken them, it wasn't nearly as half as beautiful as what he was experiencing now. As he walked through the forest, he used the force to connect with the nature surrounding him. He sensed everything that was filled with life and death around him. There was many fauna and flora that surrounded him that he had never seen or heard of before. Finally he reached the lake and stopped. He sighed and had really wished Bastila was here to experience the moment with him. He looked around and observed the beautiful view till he saw something at a distance on the ground. He ran over to it and saw that someone had died here. He couldn't tell from what because corpse was practically bones. He kept walking and didn't bother to stop anymore till he finally reached the mountain. He took off his back pack and unzipped the bag to take out his light saber that he didn't want to expose to anyone and clipped it unto his belt. He had sensed many unfamiliar creatures so he wanted to be prepared.

The mountain started off a little flat as he began to work his way through. He saw another body, and this one was slightly newer than the first. He checked the corpses and noticed the body had been burned but nothing around it seemed to show any fire damage. As he was gradually making his way up he used his force senses to guide him the best way possible. He began to gain a weird vibe but not one that persuaded him to leave, but one that pressed him to come closer. He continued to walk in that direction as the mountain began to slope. Whatever he felt was very weak at the moment, but the closer he got the stronger the pull. He noticed that there were many trees going up this direction of the mountain. The trees seemed to be different than the others down below. They were skinny and tall but very wide with big leaves. They were definitely not as old as the other trees from the forest. It was almost as if they were planted there. After examining the trees, he continued walking then realized another person dead on the ground. The body was the freshest out of the three. His flesh was still noticeable and he saw that it was also discolored as if the body had been poisoned. If Revan was not strong in the force he would have left this fortress right as soon as he saw the first corpse. He wasn't afraid but he was worried about why and what killed these people. None of them died naturally, and none of them died by the causes of Mother Nature. Revan shook off the uneasiness his body began to feel and continued walking. The quantity of the tress began to get even thicker as he made his way through then realized why. There was a cave he saw about twenty meters away from him. He laughed at the realization of what he had found. Someone was trying to protect something. And that's when he had realized that he had been caught. He had stepped his foot on a trap. He felt a land mine up under his right foot. Why didn't he sense this he thought to himself? Now he knew how the others died. The first was unknown, the second was a burning gas mine, and the third must have been poison gas mine. He thought since he was closer to the cave he could have been on an even deadly mine such as a plasma mine. Revan decided not to take any chances and began to reach out with the force for his other half. After trying to make the connection by several attempts he had no luck. Bastila must have been still angry even though three hours had passed since they had last seen each other. It wasn't as if their connection was completely broken, she was simply ignoring him not knowing how urgent his call was.

"_BLASTED!" _He yelled out of disbelief.

The only thing he could do was reach out with the force and disassemble mentally. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes then began to meditate. His mind went straight to the landmine trying to figure out how many pieces there were that held this one together. He began to meditate even deeper to find out how the person assembled the landmine. Instantly after going deeper his mind had triggered something which took him into trance that he was familiar with from before.

"_**I don't understand the point of all these traps Revan." **_**The tall bald headed man spoke out**_**. "Do you not feel as if the pass code for the door will not be good enough to hide our belongings?"**_ **He was watching his friend on the ground with a few pieces of metal in his hand.**

"_**Yeah Malak its fine but I just want to be sure. I don't want the jedi or sith invading our spot. Think of it this way…we can't afford to risk anything because if jedi find this they will know we are not on their side. If sith catch us then they will take our plans and back stab us." **_**He explained simply.**

"_**Well I hope that you remember where you put these mines Revan." **_**Malak had crossed his arms indicating that he was still not in favor of his plan.**

"_**Don't worry so much. I'm the one who assembled it so disassembling will be a breeze. I'll just do everything I did backwards if I step on it. Now if 'you' step on it that's another thing!" Revan began to laugh while looking at his friend in front of him. "By the way I'm the last person that you should be worried about. Did you write down and remember the pass code for the door entrance?"**_

"_**Yes Revan." **_**Malak had said with partial confidence. **

**Revan stopped assembling the mine and looked up at Malak in disbelief. **_**"Malak if we forget the codes to that door then we are worth less than a pile of bantha fodder! Tell me the pass code from memory Malak!"**_

**The atmosphere between them two slowly started to progress from friend to friend to master and apprentice. **

"_**It's 586RM620."**_** Malak said with a slight stutter. **

"_**Good! Next time sound more confident." **_**Revan went back to assembling his mine. **

Revan had opened up his eyes and the landmine was finally disassembled. His heart had stopped racing with fear and began to race with excitement, because one of his visions finally made sense. He continued to carefully watch his steps and made his way to the cave. It started off as a simple tunnel and he finally reached his way to the door. He took off his back pack and got a glow stick and cracked it on. He saw a keypad and began to press in the code. He couldn't believe that he was the one who helped construct this door into a mountain cave. Revan from the past must have been a complete genius and he was determined to find that man within again. The door slowly opened after it unlocked itself. It was heavy and would have been impossible to open with his lightsaber or an explosive. Once in he shut the door behind himself. It locked instantly and he continued to walk through a small tunnel that expanded into a well lit big room.

He was amazed by the size of the hideout. He figured it must have taken him and Malak a few years to establish all of this without anyone ever figuring out about it. He began to wonder if there were anymore hide outs that he had but he decided to worry about that later. There was so much filled within the cave such as papers stacked on a desk to credits and jewels lying out on the floor. Beyond the main room were a few small rooms. Two contained small bed rolls and the others seemed like storage. He went into one of the small rooms with bed rolls and began to search through a miniature cabinet that was on the floor. He found a few written papers that seemed to be from Malak and a stash of credits.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed me yet!" An old feminine voice said.

Revan froze in his place, not out of fear but because he was spotted. He wanted to reach out for his lightsaber but he didn't have the upper hand. Whoever this person behind him was happened to be strong in the force. Stronger than Revan at that. The presence was not one of a stranger but one very familiar and acquaintance. Revan had many acquaintances though and most of them were enemies.

"Get up Revan! I taught you better than this!" She said was disgust.

Revan had stood up and turned to the woman and realized it was his old Master Kreia. She was wearing a simple brown robe that was affiliated with neither jedi or sith. He didn't remember much about everything she had taught him but he did remember that she was one of his wisest teachers. He felt sudden relief and was glad he could let his guard down again.

Revan bowed down out of respect of his old master. "Master Kreia how did you get in here?" He said calmly while trying not to express confusion.

"I've always been best at lurking in the shadows Revan. From what I remember that was something you never learned to do well and I'm guessing you're still the same."

He formed a smirk on his lips and chuckled slightly.

A frown formed on her face and Revan could tell that if she could see she would be glaring at him. "I don't know why you think that is funny Revan. Out of all of the feats you have learned you should have known how to be hidden completely and how to sense out one that is unknown with ease!" She said sternly. Revan looked down to the floor out of respect for his old master.

Revan may have been physically stronger but because of his memory loss he had been drastically set back from a Master such as Kreia. In additional to that she was also wiser than Revan. There were so man things that she knew that he would never understand immediately.

"You are not the Revan that I used to know. Your character is different. You are weaker and unwise!" Revan snapped his head back up and looked towards her in disbelief. "The Jedi have broken you more than what I thought. Or perhaps it's that lady friend of yours. Bastila Shan…am I correct? I suggest that you get rid of her"

Revan finally decided to speak up for himself after she mentioned Bastila. "No you are not correct she has been building me up out of all people!"

"Hmp! Well I'm not seeing any improvements. None of this will matter after you're gone anyways." She expressed with a nonchalant attitude.

"What!" He looked at the woman as if she had gone mad. "Ok…how and where in the world did you come from!"

Kreia sighed at his comments and was ashamed about what she was hearing. "Revan you make me feel as if I have failed as your master." She said softly. "But I won't hold it over my head because you're not yourself right now. I know you feel it within yourself Revan. As if there is more to you."

He squinted at her and was getting tired of her words. "Look im through with all of the Jedi and Sith stuff and all of your parables! I don't have time for this!"

"If you don't have time then why did you continue to be lured this way?"

"I knew you had something to do with this place when I saw you! How did you know I was here on this planet KRIEA!" He yelled at her and was getting tired of her presence.

"I began to watch you after I had heard you moved here from one of the jedi. Perhaps you had sent out a letter I heard? I also came because I wanted to prepare you as much as I could for your next task."

Revan had put his hand on his face and shook his head. He was doing his best to get privacy for him and his lover and his plan was failing. "Look…I'm happy with the way I am and the way my life is. I just wanted to know what dragged me here and now I see." He began to head out of the hide out.

"So what brought you here to this planet Revan? I never lead you to Talus where one of your most valuable hideouts happens to be. You can talk to me Revan. You're the one who gave me the pass code into this place from the start. I'm not saying that you trusted me, but you and I were closer than your other masters."

Revan looked back at her with disgust and continued to walk out of the hideout. He no longer cared about what was in the cave and how it got there. He also knew that Kreia and the cave could have possibly answered all of his questions about his visions but he simply couldn't stay after her absurd comments. He was going to have to come back to the cave another time and hope that the old senile woman would not be there.

She sensed the door close behind her and smiled. "I was his first teacher and I will be his last."

* * *

Bastila was in the nursing building across from the hiking office healing her last patient. It had been almost five hours since she had seen Revan. She felt as if she should probably see how he was holding up since the forest was known to be dangerous. Then she thought who in the world could be more dangerous than Malak. Her last patient was not in serious need of help but since Revan was responsible she took the time to fix him up anyways. Moments later she heard the door open and saw Revan come in slowly. She looked down at her patient because she didn't know what to say.

"The office assistant told me you where in here all day fixing up patience I came by to see if I could help you finish." He said in a low pitch voice.

"I'm finished now. Everyone is doing well and is able to go home."

"Bas…after taking this hiking trip alone I put a lot of thought into our relationship. What I did was stupid. And I need to appreciate you more because you always focus on what's best for us." He began to walk towards her and sat down in a chair beside her. She moved over and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Revan." She said subtly "So did I miss out on anything in the forest?" She said out of curiosity.

He had a dull and blank look on his face then looked her in the eye. "No not really. Just a few scenes such as the lake and that's about it." He lied successfully.

"Well that's disappointing then. I thought we could have probably gone back another day."

"Hmm possibly, but we will see when the time comes. How bout that?" He looked at her.

"Sure." She said as she got up. "Well love I am ready to head home!" She expressed with her last ounce of energy.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He said as they both laughed and began to walk to their landspeeder. "Oh and Bas…when we get home can you call everyone and make sure they don't tell anyone where we live?"

She sighed at the thought of her last chore. "Fine Revan."

* * *

**Updated! OK...I COMPLETELY SCREWED UP SOME PARTS DEALING WITH REVANS NAME! HA! Oh well! Live and Learn! Ill try to proof read from now on..**

**I finally made it to the finish line! Lol Well guys I hope you like it! Sorry if it seems a bit on a slow pace but I have to set the story up properly. I know you all may think adding Kreia in the story was weird but it will make sense within time. Ill admit that I hate Kreia with a passion but unfortunately she was Revans teacher so she kinda have to be involved in the story. Especially since when this story is taking place. Anyways READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Ordinary People

**Here is the fourth chp like I promised. With this whole story im not going to be deep into KotOR 2 but there are a few characters that will be mentioned. If you haven't played KotOR 2 it doesn't really matter you will still understand this story. Please enjoy and review. ALSO whenever there is a page break within this chp, i am switching point of views. Sorry about the weird flow in the story.**

* * *

A week has now gone by, and only moments away before the guest arrived to Revan and Bastila's open house. Both of them were in the kitchen, preparing the last few food items on the kitchen counter. Because of the long travel to their house, they decided to prepare a full course meal. Most of the items were store bought because Revan was never that big into cooking, and neither was Bastila.

Revan took off his oven gloves and put them back in the cabinet drawer. "Bas, this is the last time I'm ever cooking for a group of people!"

"Revan this is your first time cooking for a group of people." Bastila corrected, while setting up the silver wear on the table.

"Good, I'm glad you noticed, and I hope you're not getting in the habit of me doing all these weird task for you." He walked over to the table to help her set it up. "I have gone from Jedi Knight, Sith Lord, Republic Solider, back to Jedi, House Designer, and now Chef! I am spiraling down in ranks fast."

She grinned at him uncontrollably to the point that she was now squinting. "Now Revan, you know that most of those positions are not because of me. Also, you're the one who wanted the 'normal' quiet life." She defended, while holding in laughter. "And your so called 'task' that I have given you, have not been overbearing. Besides…what happened to you saying 'I'd do anything to please you '?" She said in an over exaggerated tone that mimicked his voice.

Revan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I think you misunderstood what I was saying, Bas." He walked over to the edge of the table that she was preparing, and closed in on her with his hands pinned around her on the table. He watched her enticingly, as she tried to escape from his hold. His mind began to fill with ideas of desire as he leaned into her. "And what of the _task_, which I have given you?" He whispered.

She raised her hands up to his shoulders, and gently pushed him back until she wasn't pressed firmly unto the table anymore. "I believe that I have been quite considerate this past week."

"I think you mean modest." He began to lean in again, but this time he grabbed under her thighs, and sat her up on top of the table. Her legs were now around his, and his hands began to wander unconsciously around her upper body. He aimed towards the base of her neck and kissed her hungrily. Her head began to lean back willingly but moved back up immediately. He felt her body struggling to resist his touch, as she tried to pull his hands away from any sensitive area.

"I have not once denied you Revan!" She argued back.

"But you're not daring or explorative. Everything is predictable and straight to the point." He complained while laughing.

She gasped at the thought that he would say such a thing. "I bore you!"

"No!"

"Liar!"

"Then let me take you right here!"

"NO!"

"See!"

"Our guest will be here any minute!"

"Life is about what's happening _RIGHT NOW_ and not what's going to happen!" he gestured playfully.

"Ugh, why do I bother with you?"

He finally gave up and freed her from their position. "Fine, we will continue right here later on tonight then."

"Not on this table." She firmly addressed.

"See!"

"We eat on this!"

"So!"

"Well I-"

Ding Dong.

She sighed in relief at the sound of the door bell, "I'll get it."

She rolled her eyes before turning around and Revan slapped her butt in return. She ignored him and walked towards the front door. When she opened up the door for their first guest, she wasn't surprised to see Juhani. She was always known for being punctual with her timing.

"Greetings Master Bastila, it is nice to see you again, and to be welcomed in your presence." She bowed down in respect.

"Juhani, this is my home, not a temple, greet me as a friend please." Bastila leaned in for a hug and Juhani gladly accepted it.

"It is so beautiful, thank you for inviting me."

Bastila pointed straight down the hallways towards the kitchen. "Revan is down there. I'm going to stay here for a while, and welcome the guest into the house." Bastila informed, but really didn't want to be anywhere near Revan for a while.

Juhani found her way towards Revan and leaned in for a hug. Revan shot out his hand in return, rejecting her offer. His smile was deceitful but she couldn't tell. Even after their suicidal mission together, Revan never became fond of her. He had so many reasons of why he just couldn't stand her, and because of her punctuality, that helped break up his recent conversation with Bastila, added on to the excuses.

Revan sat down at the table and Juhani joined him. He sat silently, and to him, it wasn't awkward ignoring the Cathar. Might of fact he wasn't realizing that he was ignoring her, but she did.

"So…Revan I-"

"Master Revan." He corrected her.

"Oh!" She said with a stunned look on her face.

"Just joking Juhani!" He laughed and she joined with him. In his mind he was somewhat serious but he didn't want to truly show it. "Please continue, I didn't mean to be rude", He lied.

"Well I-"

"Carth!" Revan yelled out when he saw his friend enter into the kitchen. He stood up and greeted Carth with a hug.

"Hey Rev!" He looked around the kitchen examining it. "Well I guess there is no need of me asking how you are doing, because this house explains it all." Cath said with amassment.

"Yeah man its going fine. Let me crack open a bottle of wine for you man."

"Oh no Revan, I'm good! I gotta make it home in one piece after tonight. I've found someone that might just be important to me." He said sincerely.

"Wow really? You should have brought her over if you felt like that."

"No its fine…I need more time to make sure."

Even though Carth had finally moved on, Revan knew that he still had his trust issues, but he couldn't blame him. Revan was close to betraying them all at Rakata Prime, and leaving them for Bastila and the throne. And if he did, and Carth had somehow survived it, he would never trust a soul till the day he died.

As time went by more people such as Helena, Jolee, Dadonna, and other commanders came in. Some were looking around the house and others were eating. Since Bastila's mother had arrived, she was no longer greeting and left it to Revan to usher in everyone else. She knew that if she left her mother unattended, by her specifically, there would be a distraught atmosphere between the two. The door bell rang, and when he opened the door, he was greeted by, Master Kavar and Zhar.

* * *

Point of view: Kavar and Zhar

"Good evening Revan." They both said in sync, while watching Revan form a genuine smile across his face.

"_**I'm not trying to judge Zhar, but he couldn't be any artificial than this." **_Kavar communicated through the force.

"_**I know…but let us not worry too much on Revan, right now he is not our main obligation remember?" **_Zhar commented back

"Good evening to you too Master." Revan bowed down to the two of them and they nodded back in return.

They entered into the well lit house, and examined everything before them.

Kavar looked forward towards the lively kitchen, while trying to avoid his eyes from suspicion, from looking back towards Zhar, behind him.

"**Well did you sense anything?" **Kavar questioned Zhar, while following Revan into the kitchen

"**No, but I suggest that we do a thorough examination on the house, before we conclude anything."**

Once they entered into the kitchen, a few conversations halted, once the presence of the Master Jedi was noticed. A few, such as Juhani, Jolee, and Dadonna walked up to greet. On the other hand, at the dining table, Bastila was busy arguing with her mother, to the point that she didn't even recognize that the Master Jedi where even there yet.

Zhar quickly glanced over at Kavar, then towards Bastila trying to nudge him on. **"Well…she is not noticing us, so I guess it's up to us to pursue." **Zhar indicated**. **

"_**No, let us be patient a little longer. I don't want to seem desperate."**_

Revan walked up to the Masters again, after the other guests were done greeting them. "Would you two like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, we are fine as we are, but we would like to have word with Padawan Shan. We don't want to be rude and not greet our other host." Kavar answered for both of them.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, excuse us for being so impolite. I'll be sure to bring her over to you soon." Revan said apologetically.

"Thank you Revan, we appreciate it." Kavar commented. Kavar looked at his partner and saw a reassuring look on his face. "What?"

"_**Maybe Revan is to stay the way he was before the wars?...He is quite submissive."**_Zhar analyzed.

"**No, I believe it to be too soon to judge someone such as Revan. He is good with words and persuasion." **

Both Kavar and Zhar stood still in the corner of the kitchen, watching the gathering continue then focused over towards Revan and Bastila. They noticed Revan trying to grasp Bastilas attention away from Helena and towards their direction, and saw her do a double take, assuming that she was surprised about their arrival. They realized her entire persona changed as she began to glare at Revan in a questionable manner. Revan looked at her innocently and gestured her towards the Masters once again. She kept her eyes on him, as she began walking her way towards the Masters.

"**I guarantee you that whatever they just discussed amongst themselves would have been beneficial to us." **Kavar claimed.**  
"I'm pretty sure Padawan Shan wouldn't keep anything that we should know away from us…besides I'm starting to believe maybe Revan wouldn't either." **Zhar assumed.

The Master Jedi stopped talking amongst themselves once Bastila came within close talking distance. She bowed down, as she began to address herself.

"Good evening Masters, it is quite a pleasure to see you here at my home." Bastila expressed truthfully.

"You too Padawan Shan," Kavar nodded and so did Zhar.

"So I'm assuming you will be giving a tour of the house…assuming that we aren't too late for it?" Zhar mentioned with a smile, knowing that they were a lot later than everyone else that was there.

"Why of course! I will most definitely assist you with a detour of the house." Bastila looked around the kitchen and saw Revan and waved him over to her direction. Once he had made his way over, Bastila explained what she wanted him to do.

"Revan, both Master Karvar and Zhar would like a presentation of the house, so would mind escorting Zhar down stairs, while I show Karvar upstairs?"

"Oh no dear, not at all. I'm sure all of our other guest won't mind that both of the host are absent, because they need to tend to the Masters needs."

Kavar could have sworn that he heard a slight remark of sarcasm in Revan's voice, but couldn't really tell for sure.

"_**Keep a close eye on Revan and his body language Zhar." **_Kavar suggested. _**"Also did you sense any unusual actions that have happened within the kitchen?"**_

"_**No, nothing unusual has happened here, just ordinary business work, but I will make sure every room I go in is secure." **_Zhar confirmed.

The pairs split up and went different directions within the house. Kavar followed behind Bastila, and began to head up stairs.

"So I see that you two have spent a hefty sum on this new house. It must be a burden to pay it off."

Bastila hesitated before replying back to his statement. "Umm… well actually, I personally don't pay for anything within the house. Revan has been responsible for everything."

Kavar now became more curious about his thoughts on the house. "Interesting…how is Revan able to afford such things? I assume it was a reward he must have received during our reward ceremony perhaps?"

Kavar realized her hesitations got even longer as she continued her way into the first room. "Well, here is our first guest room. Anyone that we are friends with is welcomed here. Even though Revan did not truly _ earn_ the credits ,the way I would prefer him to, in order to buy this house, we are making sure that we are humble towards everyone that enters in return." She innocently defended.

Kavar stopped in his steps and glared with suspicion towards Bastila. "I'm not understanding what you're saying Padawan. I assume that you mean he didn't really work for this money? If gifts are given for what he has done then he has earned this well, even if _this_ is quite much."

Bastila nodded, and began to walk out of the room and into the hallway. Kavar stood still into the room and noticed a slight shift in the room as his force senses explored the area. He walked out of the room feeling unsure of his observation.

"Do you two usually meditate in there?" He asked

"Revan does, I don't. I usually meditate in my bed room. Why?"

"Just wondering, because there is a certain air about that room, which slightly moved me."

They walked into the next guest room and continued talking.

"He is in there quite often now days. He seems to meditate more than me lately. I figure that he must be bored from not having any assignments." Bastila commented, and laughed at the end of her statement.

He didn't sense anything from the other two rooms, and they were now headed towards the master bedroom. He stopped in his steps again once they were in the hallway.

"Bastila, are you happy here… with this life style? I never imagined one such as you to move on so easily. I remembered you being fully determined to move up in your ranks, and master the force at all cost."

"Well…perhap_s_ it is _very_ different for me. And I suppose Revan feels the same way. Sometimes it may get a little too quiet around here, and I would think about all that I'm missing at the temple. But then I remember that a Jedi's goal is to achieve peace, and that's what we have here every day." She smiled at the thought and continued to walk on.

"Well I hope the peace continues within this house then. But if you ever change your mind, the council would be glad to except you back in are arms. You are still promising to us."

"Thank you Masta Kavar."

They entered into the Master bedroom, and Kavar began to feel conflicted within his mind.

"Here is our bedroom." Bastila gladly stated.

"_Our bedroom?"_ He questioned with confusion.

"Um..yes," she looked at him with an obvious expression.

"Out of all of the rooms here…why _share?" _He looked at her disgusted.

"I'm sorry Master Kavar, I thought you knew Revan and I was in a relationship."

"Yes many Jedi have gone off into a relationship and shared deep bonds with each other, but I never imagined you to be one with such…._passion_." That was the best word that Kavar could come up with to describe his thought process. He tried to sense deeper into the room for other things, and it only got worse. He could now see every 'event' flash before his mind as he looked around the room. From the floor, to bed, on the wall and even in the bathroom, it was one brief scene to the next. His eyes were now closed shut as he tried to get the visions out of his head. He could now sense the sexual aroma and aura of the room overwhelm him, as if it was trying to swallow him with emotions. It was almost like taking a Jedi to Koriban, and asking them not to feel the evil within each step they made. While he was able, he immediately turned around and walked out of the room. He had noticed Bastila following him and getting ready to put her hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T touch me…please!" He said, with his arm stuck out forward to make sure she couldn't get any closer.

He began to remember what was said to him before he left the temple to go to Revan and Bastilas house.

**He was standing before Vrook Lamar, outside of the chamber halls. They had just ended a meeting with the rest of the Jedi Council. **

"_**Now Kavar, we have picked you specifically for a reason. I expect you to be able to lure Bastila back to the Jedi Order. Don't even bother with Revan, he is hopeless and would only affect us all."**_

"_**I don't know Bastila as well as you do Vrook but what if I can't, what if she is happy with where she is?"**_

"_**Then let her know where she is welcomed at all times. Give her a few weeks with Revan alone and she will see right through him! She was one of my star pupils and I expect 'nothing' less from her."**_

"_**I'll do my best to bring her back, she was definitely promising to the order." **_**Kavar bowed his head towards the other master before walking off.**

"_**Kavar!"**_** Vrook stopped him in his steps**_**. "As long as Revan hasn't 'tainted' her in 'any' way, she will willingly come back." **_**Vrook stated with assurance. **

Kavar hastily made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his partner. He found everyone else but Zhar and Revan.

"Master Kavar." A male voice behind him called out.

He turned around to find Revan and Zhar now in front of him. He took a deep breath and began to site the code in his mind to calm him.

"Zhar I am ready to leave." He said calmly

Zhar looked at him with confusion. "Well are you sure you don't want to look around downstairs for yourself?" Zhar looked at him trying to indicate that he might be on to something. He then realized that Bastila had now come from behind him, from upstairs.

"No Zhar, I have seen enough." He said vigorously. "Revan, thank you for letting us into your well deserved house. It is a fine reward from 'whoever' gave it to you. But I believe a house is a little much for a Jedi to accept, especially from one that is no longer a Jedi. From here on, ill make sure that every student never accepts anything, even after a challenging mission."

Revan stepped up to Kavar before he could walk away. "Excuse you! But if you really felt this uncomfortable in _my_ house that _I_ personally paid for, then you should have never come!"

"You!" Kavar darted his eyes at Revan then looked towards Bastila.

"Forgive me Master Kavar for letting you believe that this house was a gift." Bastila apologized.

"Then how?" Kavar questioned.

* * *

Point of view:Revan and Bastila

"Perhaps you would call it his blood money."

They all turned around towards the front door as they heard the voice of an older woman speak.

"I call it his restoration money. Or that's what id wish to call it, if he would get out of this fantasy of his."

"Kreia!" Revan yelled out.

"Who?" Bastila looked over at him with confusion.

Revan was about to speak but Master Kavar answered before he got the chance.

"She is an exiled Jedi Master." He looked over towards Bastila which was trying to put the pieces together. "She was responsible for turning Revan to the dark side. And apparently, she has gotten to you too since you allow yourself to be involved in such reckless behavior."

Bastila finally remembered who she was once Kavar said that. She shook her head and looked towards Kavar, "No, I would never." She whispered with disgust in her tone. She then looked towards Revan. "You invited her Revan?"

"_Hell_ NO!" Revan yelled.

"Then how and why is she here?"

Revan began to feel worry and doubt within her voice.

Revan looked at her in the eye with honesty, "Bas, I don't know." He said calmly, hoping to tone the scene that they caused down.

Kreia stepped forward, as if she was now welcomed into the house, "I was invited by that Cathar friend of yours, that's in the kitchen. Aah… I can feel her nervousness as we speak."

Revan began to get even more angry. "Juhani!" He yelled loud enough to reach her ears.

Juhani got up and ran towards the entrance near Revan.

"Yes Revan?"

"Don't play dumb with me Juhani , I know you heard our conversation." He said while trying to dilute his frustration.

"Umm no…I don't know what your tal-

"Tell me how this woman got to my house!" He erupts in her face before she could finish her statement.

Bastila grabbed arm tightly trying to calm him down. Master Kavar and Zhar shook their heads at the event that was occurring.

Tears were streaming down Juhani's face, which was filled with fear. "When I received my invitation at the Coruscant Jedi temple, I ran into her…well she ran into me…I don't know. She was just there, and just like everyone else, she knew that I had traveled with you and Bastila. She asked how you two were doing. I told her that I don't know but I've been invited to your open house. Then I showed her the letter and-

"Get out." Revan said causally.

Juhani froze still like a helpless child, not knowing what to do.

"I said get out!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front door. Once he opened the door he pushed her out.

"Revan you didn't have to be so harsh!" Bastila yelled out.

"No! You just don't understand the _danger_ she has put us in."

Kreia broke in unto their conversation "_Danger!_ It's interesting how one such as you says such things. I have done everything _but_ put you in danger! I have protected you from yourself if anything! If I ever hurt you it was only to prepare you for the worse." She defended.

Zhar now stepped forward into the conversation looking agitated. "And I suppose that turning him to the dark side to face the Mandalorians was to help prepare him too!"

"More than you will ever know." She snapped back. "But I guess at the rate he is going, all that I have done just might be in vain. But I won't allow that!" Her head moved towards Bastila as if she was looking at her. "Ahh and you…you are the root of the problem. You have too much control over his emotions, and what he truly feels inside. He doesn't allow himself to remember who he was because of you. He is afraid that you will see his true self, and that he will see his true self and like it."

Bastila gasped at the thought and looked over to Revan.

Revan scowled at the older woman for saying such things about him and his lover.

"You yearn for it don't you Revan. And you know what you must do to receive such knowledge."

Zhar and Kavar both stepped forward into the conversation "We have had enough!" Kavar confirmed.

"Kreia this is your fair warning. Disarm yourself and allow us to turn you in to the council." Zhar demanded her.

"Or else?" She said coolly

Zhar reached out for his lightsaber and moved forward towards Kreia, but Kavar grabbed his shoulder for him to stop.

"She has already corrupted him once, and I won't allow it to happen again."Zhar affirmed and moved forward towards the older lady.

Kreia ignited both of her lightsabers and Zhar ignited his single blade. The other three else backed up to give them more space. Zhar took the first swing, while entering into his form called the Ataru. Kreia, now moving over to the right, using the Niman form, dodged gracefully, and moved her right saber under his, and pushed upward to make him get off balance. Once he unwillingly leaned backwards she moved in to swing with her left saber, but he caught his balance and pivoted over. She swung down with her right saber and this time he caught her in a wrestle. Both of them now battling to see who was the strongest. Zhar was taking in the most force until Kreia gained enough endurance to put her left saber up to help her. They were both even now and breathing fiercely. Zhar looked down, looking at her foot position, and tried to knock her over by kicking her foot off balance.

"Fool!" She violently yelled out as she easily force pushed him into the hall. It was almost as if she was toying with him the whole time. She shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the other master. Kavar sneered at her, but didn't move towards her but instead towards his partner to see if he was ok. His back was slightly injured and Kavar had to help him up.

Revan and Bastila stood beside each other, wondering what was going to happen next. Both of them were unarmed but were at least force ready.

"_**Revan do you have a plan, because I surely don't." **_Bastila asked them through their bond.

"_**No, we'll just have to play along and get along." **_Revan answered.

They both watched Kreia head towards the hallway where the Master Jedi's were now standing. "I want you two to leave. Leave and tell your so called council to stand out of the way of my student's progression. As for you Revan, I need to speak with you in private." Revan obeyed and went over to the basement floor door, and they both walked down. The Master Jedi said nothing till they got to the front door.

Kavar had turned towards Bastila, "When you are surrounded by people of the light, there is no chaos, there is only harmony. I assume you have forgotten that."

She shook her head, "No…I have not, not at all.

"Then why do you allow him to do the things that he does. Including having this house when the credits that are being used to pay for it are from the death of our own! Now he is associating with an exiled master, which could be the beginning of something we will never be able to stop. Revan must not remember his past, he wasn't crazy and predictable like Malak, and that's what I fear."

"Master Kavar, I promise I'll do my best to keep my eye on him. I love him and I won't even let him harm even himself."

The two Masters left out the front door and Bastila walked off into the kitchen where the other guest stayed.

Revan and Kreia entered into the basement, which was now completely furnished. Before that, it had been the room full of storage, and where Revan had kept his original lightsaber and mask. Revan and Bastila revamped it to be their room of collections from their journey together.

Revan still had his back towards Kreia, thinking of what to do next. He looked around and saw unfold able chairs, and decided to set them out for the both of them. When Kreia sat down in her chair first, Revan used the force, and grabbed one of his collected lightsabers off the wall and tried to strike her down. Unfortunately, by the time he spun around in front of her, she had already had her lightsaber to his neck.

"Don't try me Revan." The old lady warned.

Revan finally gave up any hope of defeating her. He backed up and put the lightsaber down. He decided to sit down and listen to what she had to say.

"Revan, everything that I had prepared you for in the past has been erased. I am not here to train you, but I am here to guide you before your next journey."

"Next journey?...Look, ill train, and prepare for whatever there is to come, but like I said before, I'm not going anywhere. Even if I finally remember."

"Revan if you don't leave when it is time, everything that you know and love will be destroyed. Wars will be made, and the republic will fall far worse than what it already has. The force will do _anything_ to get one to move according to its will. Don't get angry with me, the force has chosen you not I. And it has chosen me to be your guidance, so I will obey."

"But why would I be responsible for so much! Am I really the link to all of this!"

"Ah yes…good choice of words Revan. You are the link to set everything in place. If you don't you will be the delay in the universe, causing a break in the chain reaction.

"I know that I am not as powerful as I used to be before the Jedi swiped my memory but, even then how will I be strong enough to take on whatever I'm preparing for?

"Oh don't worry Revan, you won't be alone, and those that you meet in your future will help you tap into the origin of your true power. But that is not to be discussed now. You must first remember everything that you have lost."

Revan stared at her with much confusion. His head was pounding from everything that has happened in such short amount of time.

Kreia stood up from her chair and began walking her way up the stairs. "We have discussed enough for today Revan. Seek me out at your hide out when you have yourself prepared. And don't bring that girl with you."

"Yes…Master."

After five minutes went by, Revan finally made his way up the stairs to be with the rest of the group. When he walked into the kitchen, there was only Bastila cleaning up the counter.

"I'm glad you got everyone to leave." Revan said with relief. Bastila walked up to Revan and hugged him.

"Trust me, it wasn't hard. They left right as soon as I told them Kreia went down stairs with you. Revan I just thank the force that she doesn't want to kill you!" She said while still having her arms wrapped around his waist. Revan wrapped his arms around her even tighter once he thought of what Kreia really wanted out of him.

"Revan, so what does she want?"

He stood in silence for a few seconds before answering. "She wants me to train hard for something that is to come. She is over exaggerated Bas, and nothing to worry about. She is just an old senile woman with a grudge on the council." Revan lied. Not being able to tell her the truth disturbed him greatly but he couldn't sum up the courage to tell her that he was preparing to leave.

"Well I'm glad that you now have everything situated, at least for tonight."

"Yeah, well nothing more aggravating could happen besides this."

The door bell rang and they both stood in place, not believing who had finally arrived after all the commotion. Revan and Bastila walked up to the front door.

"Revan, I'm not dealing with her!" She whispered in a harsh tone.

"Well I'm not either, I've have a long day!" Revan whispered back. "Well we just can't leave her out there!"

Bastila rolled her eyes and gestured him to open the door. When he opened up the door, it was none other than Mission Vao.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Did I miss anything!" She stood there with a big smile and three luggages by her side.

* * *

**I told you guys I would finish a chp soon! This chp was kinda hard. If any of you are familiar with KotOR 2 and Kreia, when you unlock a conversation with her she talks about how she hates the Jedi Masters and calls Zhar a fool. Well i decided to my own little chp to show why she feels that way. I dont blame her even though i HATE Kreia as much as the Council. I would love advice on anything to help with the next chps. Im trying to finally get deep into the story and leave the ordinary life style of Revan and Bastila. They have had a long enough break from tragedy now lol. Also thanks for the Review on my previous chps folks. Also in chp 3 I accidently called Revan by his real name in the flash back when he was with the ebon hawk crew! Oops! So yeah I went back and changed his fake name to Dion. I know its lame but its works.**


	5. I Have Nothing

**Sorry that it took so long to publish this story guys! Hope you enjoy! Also I don't own anything in the story! **

Revan and Bastila woke up late in the afternoon, because of the late night they had during and after the house warming party. Both of them were sitting up but still in the bed, talking about what they were going to do about Mission and her current situation. The three of them spent the rest of the night after the party conversing about Missions life. It was already turning into a long day just by thinking about it.

"Revan, I just don't know about this." Bastila stated, while shaking her head.

"Bas, its not that big of a deal. She's a responsible young woman that simply needs to get back on her feet. She has already come this far and I don't want to turn her down." Revan sympathized.

Bastila began to compensate but still looked puzzled. "I guess, but I still don't understand why Zalbar couldn't help her out after all she had done for him. I think she should have at least sent a reply letter about her coming though."

"True, even though it wouldn't have made any difference to me. Well, what Mission told us last night, about Zalbaar trying to start his own family and needing to rebuild Kashyyyk with his clan only sounds understanding. Even though, if it wasn't for Mission, he wouldn't have made it home in the first place. And besides, her brother Griff needs to _sometime_ try and take care of her! I call her my lil sister but she is not blood." Revan acknowledged.

"Exactly!" Bastila exaggerated with a nod.

Revan's head turned to face his lover and stared at her looking slightly concerned. He couldn't help but notice her pouty face. He smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Your spoiled" he whispered. Her face swiftly turned in the opposite direction of his. "See! Everything has to be your way huh?" Revan pointed while laughing.

Bastila tried to hold her smile back for as long as she could and turned to face Revan. She looked him in the eyes and began to chuckle lightly. "So what if I want you for myself." She quickly pecked him on the lips.

He laughed and cupped his hand up against her cheek, and kissed her again. He felt her smile pressed against his lips as he continued. His hand on her cheek moved slowly to the back of her head, which had her flowing burnet hair, now in between his fingers. The kiss deepened as they pulled in closer. Bastila groped her hands around Revan's muscular side shoulders, holding on to him tightly. He then lowered his hand and grabbed her waist and placed her flat on the bed. He was now hovering over her closely, with his legs straddling hers. Bastila reached up for his head with both hands, and gently grasped him, and slid them down his neck, to his shoulders then smoothly to his chest. The feeling of her hands moving around his body the way she did made him quiver. He then bent down to her neck and kissed her firmly. His hand began to move down and slid up under her shirt, and up to her breast and grasped her tightly. Revan loved that fact that she never wore bra's to bed. As he continued to kiss her neck, he worked his hands down to the hem of her shirt then began to lift it up. Before Revan had gotten passed her navel, there was a knocking at the door.

"Revan, Bastila….are you guys up yet?" Mission questioned while standing outside of their door.

Revans face fell unto his lovers chest with disappointment. Bastila closed her eyes in disbelief that their attempt to make love was interrupted **again**. Revan rolled off of Bastila and unto the bed with his face buried into his pillow.

Bastila sat up and shook Revan by the arm. "She called you!" She whispered.

His head hastily shifted towards Bastila "She called** you** too!" He glared.

"Well im still asleep!" She declared, and pulled the covers back over her body and turned in the opposite direction away from him.

Mission had knocked on the door again, and a little bit louder. "Sorry guys, I don't mean to wake you up but there isn't any tissue in my refresher and I really have to go!"

Bastila sat up and turned towards Revan, "I thought I told you to put tissue in there last night!" She complained while still trying to stay quiet. "See Revan this is why I was complaining earlier because I knew something like this would happen!" She watched Revan sit up looking defeated as he got up out of the bed. With a smile on her face, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Well then I assume that you knew something like this would happen too!" Revan leaned over and yanked Bastilas pillow from under her head, and hit her in the face. Bastila shot up with a gasp. She reached over and tried to grab his pillow, but Revan used the force and pulled it over towards him before she could reach it. He laughed at his sly moves, knowing he was slick. He knew she was angry by the way she bit her bottom lip. "Had enough bossing around Bas?" He taunted her. A little smirk formed on her face and he began to get a cautious.

"Nope, and now that I remember, I also told you to get _**this**_!" She force pulled their basket full of dirty laundry, which was near the bed, at him. She laughed at the site of a pair of boxers on the top of his head. She watched Revan toss one of his pillows down as he removed the underwear from his face.

Immediately, after Revan had realized what he had done, it was too late. Right as soon as he lifted the underwear off of his face, Bastila had hopped across to his side of the bed, and whacked him with her pillow.

"Now we're even!" Bastila declared, with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't think so!"

Revan had shoved her down with his pillow and hopped back on to the bed. Attempting to maneuver himself as fast as he could, he balanced himself on his knees to hit her again. This time, since she was laying on the bed, he slammed the pillow down on her face. After the encounter, Bastila shot up and tried to hit him, but missed. Both of them continued bouncing around on the bed attempting to hit each.

They had clearly forgotten about Mission again. She was still standing outside of the door, waiting for a reply. She began to get frustrated and tried to think of other options. _"Guess I'll just have to wait till they wake up"_, she thought to herself. Mission had leaned in closely to the door, once she had thought she had heard some movement from what sounded like the bed.

"_Maybe that's one of them getting up!"_ The squeaks continued along with a few grunts _. _Mission gasped at the sounds of what she heard_. "And you'd think they would be more courteous _

_when they have guest over! Hmp!"_ She walked away out of frustration and went to the refresher to wait.

After a few moments more of pillow fighting, Revan and Bastila decided to call it a truce. Both of them where on the bed holding there pillows at ready position and slightly out of breath. The hard breathing was more from their laughter than from the actual fight.

"Look what you've turned me into!" Bastila laughed, as she threw her pillow down. "Id be scolded for this for _**life,**_ if I was still under the council!" Bastila reminded him.

"Its more like, look what you have turned me into! I would never feel the need to do these things if it wasn't for you ya know!" He threw his pillow down too, and fell on the bed. His comment made him think of all the women he had been with and compared them to his true love. He was right, he would never act this way if it wasn't for Bastila. All the other women were to simple, fake, obedient, and 'easy'. Bastila was all but that, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Im starting to feel bad love!" Bastila said playfully, while walking into their fresher and getting a roll of tissue.

"Why babe?" He looked over to see what was in her hand when she walked out of the refresher and out the bedroom door. "Oh…Oh!"

* * *

Mission was now standing in front of the mirror in her guest bedroom, completing the final touch ups to her attire. She wasn't wearing exactly what she usually wears but this was more comfortable and lighter for home attire. Once finished, she left her room and began to make her way down the stairs. She could hear Revan and Bastila in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She got even more annoyed at the fact that it was a late breakfast because of their 'extended sleeping' time this morning. She thought that out of all the people she knew, Revan and Bastila would have more consideration for her. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Bastila sitting at the table eating and Revan fixing what seemed to be his last piece of meat. They were still in their night clothes even though it had been an hour after they had woken up. Mission became even more frustrated at the thought that she knew that it was going to be a long day. Mission had plans with Revan, and she would do anything to make sure they would fall through perfectly to meet her goal.

"Good morning guys!" Mission said, finally deciding to speak up.

"Good morning Mission" Revan and Bastila replied in sync.

Revan slightly turned around to face towards Mission, "I am so sorry about this morning Mission, Bastila and I got caught up in a few things this morning and was busy."

"Oh that's fine, it happens!" She pretended to smile and laugh off. _**"More like got busy" **_She thought in her head.

Bastila then spoke up while laughing "Oh Mission when you get old enough to have someone special, you will easily get distracted from everything too." She said while thinking bout their pillow fight.

"Yeah, thats exactly what my brother said before he left me." Mission said sarcastically.

Missions comment made Bastila feel slightly awkward, so she sat in silence, not really knowing how she should approach her next question properly. Now finished with her breakfast, she pulled her focus towards Mission once again. "So Mission, how is your brother? What's his name, umm Crith?"

"No its Griff and I don't care about how he is doing. He can be dead for all I care." Mission said sounding aggravated.

"_**Nice one Bas" **_Revan told her through telepathy.

Bastila began to feel bad for touching that subject. "So what about Zalbarr, according to the holo news, Kashyyyk is on a steady move."

Mission laughed at the statement, "Yeah, might as well be steady like Dantooine! Going nowhere but downhill. I know they will get it together though, with me gone Zalbaar can think more clearly for the tribe." Speaking of Dantooine how come you all aren't helping out over there, the place is hopeless compared to what it used to be." Waiting for a reply, she noticed Bastila's glazed expression and knew that was all she was going to get. She had said the wrong thing, just as Bastila said to her.

Revan finally cut into the conversation to break the silence, "I would have helped out with the construction of Dantooine, but after yesterday and talking to the council I doubt the jedi want my credits, knowing that it came from my previous crimes."

Mission walked up standing behind Revan while he continued to cook on the stove. "Well hey, thats their loss! So Rev, speaking of help, when do you think you'll be able to help me with what I was talking about last night?"

Revan stood still while in thought, then went back to fixing his food. "Umm how bout a little after we eat?" He suggested. "By the way, Bastila and I fixed a little extra for you. It's on the table already."

"Sounds fine, but I don't think I want to practice sparring, while also trying to digest my food."

Revan laughed and began walking towards the table with his plate of food. "You'll be fine! If this was a mission, you wouldn't have a choice. You eat whenever possible and fight whenever it approaches." After his legitatiment argument, he noticed Mission nodding her head in agreement and sat down at the table, then reached for a plate.

Right when Revan began to sit down, Bastila lifted up her hand indicating for both of them to freeze. "Sparring?" She asked, Making sure she heard correctly.

"Umm yeah…I meant to bring that up but I didn't." Revan mentioned, as he took his seat across from her. "Oh and ill need your help too, just to let you know."

Bastila rolled her eyes and looked up at Revan. "What happened to us just simply relaxing and not fighting?" She questioned, as she picked her mug up and sipped on her tea.

"Bastila, we are not fighting, we are '_practicing'_. We never agreed to sit around the house and become weak and lazy!"

"And I never said I wanted to become '_weak' _and_ 'lazy', _Just thought we would '_relax' _a little sometime today." She hinted, and caught his eyes with hers. She saw him shrug off her comment, trying not to get wrapped up into her selfish tempting ways.

After consuming some of the food from her plate, Mission thought now was the right time to enter into the discussion. "Well Bastila, if you don't want to come you don't have to. It would have been nice to learn a thing or two from you also, but just Revan is fine."

Revan laughed and shook his head, "Mission, you came here to learn from the best, so you will receive the best by watching the lazy one and I in a dueling match." He turned his head toward Bastila and smirked. He watched her as she made a bold look on her face indicating that she was now ready. He knew that Bastila knew that he was trying to get her all worked up, and it worked.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Jedi High Council was gathering up for a meeting. Kavar and Zhar had already given them a brief message of what had happened, and now was the time to discuss further actions. Once everyone had arrived and took their seats, the meeting began.

"Good afternoon, my fellow Jedi Masters." Vandar started off, and was now the center of attention. "Last night we all received minor details of the whereabouts and the actions that took place at Revan and Bastilas new home. Now is the time to discuss further actions on what we should do about the two but first, if there are anymore comments from Kavar and Zhar, I would like to hear them.

Both Kavar and Zhar where sitting next to each other, and Zhar nodded at Kavar indicating that Karvar should go first. "As you already know, me and Zhar were both astound by what we found out from both Revan and Bastila. It seems that the longer they stay together, the further they are from our grasp. Especially Bastila Shawn. Now, I am to discouraged to call her Padawan Shawn furthermore. Not only does she sleep with him, but she also allows him to spend the credits that he conjured up as a Sith Lord!" Kavar ended his statement, ashamed to continue even further.

Master Vrook, which sat across from them, face hardened as he heard the words that came out of Karvar's mouth. "Are you sure Master Kavar! And that she is fully aware of these actions!" Vrook asked, hoping that maybe Bastila was not in her right frame of mind.

Kavar nodded his head. "She is fully aware of everything that happens within that house. Now the problem is, are we fully aware? I advise for us to be cautious but yet aggressive about watching the two of them." He withheld the rest of his comments as he saw Atris lift up her hand to address her thoughts."

"I understand your concerns Master Kavar but I do not understand the threat that worries you. Yes, they are sleeping together which does not surprise me at all. I have had a few Padawans here and there run off to do as they please but I did not find them as a threat to the council or the republic, as long as they stayed away from the flock. Do you know what I mean?" Kavar stared at the feminine but yet stern Master and nodded his head. "And those credits are a waste of time to be worried about. I say we leave the two of them alone and mind our own. I understand that Bastila was a promising student but her decision was made and it's time to move on. Might of fact I have a few promising students of my own that I may introduce someday when the time is right."

Zhar excused himself into the conversation, "But what about Kreia! We just can't excuse the fact that she was at their house as well! She has plans with Revan and we know for sure that Bastila will follow and together they _will _be unstoppable!"

Vrook hastily reacted to Zhars opinion, "Bastila Shawn will not allow that to happen! She may follow Revan all across the galaxy but if he turns to the dark side she will not follow one foot step in his path! She was my former Padawan, and I know her just as well as Revan. She may have gone to the dark side once but she has learned from her mistake! She never makes the same mistake twice!" Vrook stated confidently.

"But what if she does, we need to be aware of all possibilities?" Zhar complained.

"Then we will have a backup plan. Our first quarterly meeting is due soon with the both of them, and we will be ready. The halls will be well monitored, and the questions will be brought forth professionally but yet in an unknowing interrogational style." Vrook ended the meeting with his last statement, to help the Masters prepare the first steps to their plans on the two former jedis.

* * *

Revan, fully dressed in exercise clothes, was now downstairs on the lowest level of the house where he had all of his storage, before the house warming party the night before. He had moved all of his former sith lord items to the cave that he and Malak found years ago. The room was furnished and now fixed up, with one side being for a small office while the other side was used for sparring. The office side had both Bastila and Revans collective items mounted on the walls for display and a set of lightsabers, and vibroblades near the sparring side of the room. Revan walked over to the sparring mat and began to stretch out on the ground as he waited for the two ladies to come down. Momments later both Bastila and Mission joined Revan on the lower part of the house. Bastila was now wearing black spandex capri's, with a white tank top. Mission wore the same thing but hers was less fitting. Revan, still on the floor stretching, looked at his lover and realized her ego was already swelling in her head. He could feel her airy attitude surge over him as she walked closer to his space. He noticed how she didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence and made her way over to the lightsabers on the wall. _'Someday she's gotta change.' _He thought to himself.

Bastila picked up her double bladed lightsaber and checked it, to make sure that it was still stable, after being down here with the pile of storage. She ignited it once she realized it was secure and spun it around. "Still good and no need for bench work! Im ready Revan."

"Hold on babe, this gathering is not about us, im gonna focus on Mission first." He stood up off the ground and waved Mission over to come in his direction. She was on the other side of the room tampering and being mesmerized by all the intriguing collectables in the room.

"Hey Rev, where did you get all this stuff? I don't remember you finding anything like this on the mission." She picked up a shiny red and gold dagger that had engravings of Mandalorian language on it the blade.

Revan was getting annoyed by her lack of focus. "It's a weapon that I took from Mandalore. He had a thing for shiny weapons and I did too, so I killed him and took it, now come on!"

"Revan why is HK standing down here powered down in this corner? Its been so quiet around the house that I almost forgot that you even had him." She reached over to the back of his head looking for the on switch.

"Mission I advise you to stop, otherwise me you and HK will be sittin outside the house for the next few days!" He looked over towards Bastila and she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"I assume my thoughts on how I feel about the droid were never important. I have nothing against him, I just simply don't want him to scuff up my floor around the house. Perhaps that's too much to ask for these days." Bastila complained as she continued to twirl her lightsaber.

"Oh please, you've got to be kidding me! Scuffing the floor is the best excuse that you can come up with? If I wasn't going to embarrass you on this sparring mat today, id activate him right now just to annoy you." Revan boasted.

She softly chuckled to herself, "Then we _really_ won't get alone time." Bastila said, implying that he would be the one missing out the most. She acknowledged his defeat with a smirk on her face, because she knew she now had Revan in a corner.

Revan waved his hand towards Mission again trying to sway her in his direction. "Mission your lack of concentration is a weakness your enemy will realize first. On the mission I also realized that you weren't' fully alert at all times, so that's one thing I will help you do in your early stages of training. Mission made her way to Revan and stood on the mat. She positioned herself in some type of half baked Echani stance. "Umm…ok, the first thing I need you to do is loosen up, alright!" She let down her stance and tried to reform it again but less stiff. "Look Mission, you either know echani style or you don't. I don't know how to advance myself in Echani movements so I wont be teaching you that. Lets just start fresh."

Bastila extinguished her lightsaber and walked off the mat to watch the lesson. "You should start her off with simple breathing techniques."

Mission looked over at her irritated from Bastila's response. " I know how to breath Bastil- umph!" Mission was kicked down on the floor by Revan unexpectedly.

"But you don't know how to focus properly." He faced Bastila and expressed his thoughts through their bond, _**"this is my pupil, remember that you didn't want to be down here from the get go."**_ He noticed Bastila backed away implying that he was fully in charge of what goes on now. _**"Besides we will have our turn in a minute. I just want her to realize a few things."**_

Mission stood up and rubbed the back of her head. "Well your obviously not focused!" Mission complained back.

"Im more than focused, im trained enough to multitask and still live."

"Fine im focusing now."

"Alright, one thing you need to master first is defense. It will allow you to escape your enemies faster at any range of combat. It will also buy you some time if you need reinforcements to come when you know you're not able to defeat your opponent." Revan formed his stance with one arm and hand extended while the other was slightly pulled back but ready to extend for a catch. His legs had a slight forward lean as if he was about to pull in on her. "Copy my stance." She started off with the foot position and worked her way up. "To much leaning forward Mission, you don't want to lose balance. Make your lean prepared for any attack so you can pivot or fall back." As she fixed her lower stance, Revan continued to work his way up to her upper body. "Don't ball your fist up, your in defense mode. You want to be able to catch what is coming at you. Also don't cup your hands either. Have one straight and stiff, while the other is slightly cupped." She corrected her stance and stood there till she had the feel of it memorized. "Good, now that is a real stance Mission! This stance is called the Forraderi. It is from the Teras Kasi combat form. This form will help you eventually be able to defeat force sensitive people as strong as me. But we all know _that_ will never happen." He smiled gently and continued the lesson. "Now Im going to attack you with my fist and you will push it out of the way with your extended hand, ok? Move it in a swooping circular motion." Revan had attacked her with a punch and she performed as he said and blocked his fist. "Now if you were more advanced and slightly stronger, you would have been able to push my hand out of the way and grab my wrist, then move in for blow with your other hand. Did you comprehend that?" She nodded her head and he saw in her eyes that she was confident about what he said. After ten minutes of practicing the same movements Revan stopped the session. "Alright, the real deal is over, its time to get to the fun and games." He looked toward Bastila, which was no longer paying any attention to the lesson. She was sitting down in a chair, on the office side of the room dazed from boredom.

"_**You thinkin about me?**__"_ Revan said through telepathy

"_**Nope!" **_She thought as she pretended to not have interest in what he was saying.

"_**Liar! One of these days you will loosen up fully and tear those barriers down!" **_Revan claimed in a jokingly way.

"_**I already have!" **_She argued back.

"_**Hints the word 'FULLY,' meaning all the time and not just when we are in a life crises or in the bed room!"**_

Trying her hardest not to laugh out loud, Bastila began to hysterically laugh at his comment through telepathy. It was priceless but yet true. She figured the best encounter to add on to his 'rage' was to simply ignore him. She couldn't help refraining from adding more 'barriers'.

After their brief conversation between each other, Revan broke the connection before Mission could notice the awkward silence."Bastila im ready for your assistance. I want to show Mission how to win by using the Teras Kasi at its fullest potential. First we will began with lightsabers but ill make sure this fight ends with me using the Teras Kasi to disarm her, and showing you a few other tricks you would eventually like to know how to use." Revan explained to Mission. "Oh and by the way Bas, No cheating! Such as our bond and trying to feel all of my movements."

Bastila got up from her seat and walked over towards the sparring mat, then summoned her lightsaber to her hands. "Well Revan, id be 'delighted' to show Mission how to benefit from the Teras Kasi since I have it mastered too." She challenged Revan with her statement, indicating that she was more than ready. "Oh and by the way Revan, just because i learned from Malak for a few weeks, doesn't make me cheap shot fighter! Besides, im pretty sure he learned that from his Master!" She fronted Revan, with a sly smirk on her face.

"Bas, you got some good jokes on you today huh! I wonder how long that will last?" Revan questioned now getting serious as he headed towards the weapon rack.

Misson had walked over to the chair that Bastila was sitting in and pulled it closer by the mat so that she could have a better view of the fight. Revan had gotten two lightsabers from the weapon rack and ignited them. One was purple and the other was green. Both of them immediately put their lightsabers on practice mode before they got carried away and forgot. They were now on the center of the mat with their sabers ignited and in perfect stance. Both of them stood still and focused on one another, no longer paying attention to their surroundings. Unknowingly, Mission was holding her breath at the anticipation of who was going to strike first. It was almost as if she was watching a gun duel to see who would draw the fastest at the right time. She looked at each of them in the eyes to see any predictable movements, but she couldn't tell if she was too inexperienced or were they just to outstanding to tell. She decided to believe that it was most likely a jedi thing for her to understand the emotionless attitudes. Right when she decided to blink her eyes she had missed Bastila striking Revan with a lower leg attack attempting to get him off balance. She couldn't believe how fast Bastila was. She could barely even see the attack happen and was surprised Revan was able to keep up.

Bastila remained on the offensive side and attacked Revan with the Juyo combat form. The seventh and most fierce form of lightsaber combat. She was focusing on ending the battle as fast as possible, knowing that it would be her best shot at beating Revan. As long as he couldn't see through her, she had an advantage. After a few more strikes, she noticed that she had Revan by surprise. Once again he had underestimated her. She stepped back and moved into her stance again. "Am I too much for you love?" She joked.

He hid his frustrated expression and went back to his stance too. "No love, im just getting warmed up!" He struck at her and took the offensive post. He struck down at her head with his right saber and struck out for her arm with his left saber. She easily shoved one back by first pushing the saber coming towards her head first, then attempting to push his other saber towards her arm, but Revan didn't make it easy for her. He began pushing down on her as hard as he could attempting to take on the offensive side, but Bastila called upon the force to give her the strength to thrust him back then counter attacked, by swirving her lightsaber towards his head. Revan dodged backwards, by spinning down on the ground and immediately got back up. Bastila continued aggressively, striking at Revan and almost pushing him towards the end of the mat. Before she made her next move, Revan used the force and put her under stasis. Revan realized immediately after she became paralyzed she was already beginning to break out of it, her eyes were following every step he made towards her. By the time he got to her, she instantly broke out of his stasis and tried to swing her saber towards his body, but when he saw an unguarded opening, he kneed her in the stomach sending her backwards folding over. He began to smile but also felt bad since it was in fact, the love of his life. She continued backing up more towards the center of the sparring mat keeping her distance from Revan while she regrouped. Revan wondered if he should take on the final blow but since she was still clutching on to her lightsaber dearly, he knew it wasn't over. "I see that you have decided to keep the training that Malak had given you. You have learned well and I have to give you both props for that! He had the best lightsaber skills ive ever seen besides his master before me, Vrook Lamar! And since he was your master too, It only explains why you continuously grow at using your double bladed lightsaber."

Bastila began to pull herself back up once she caught her breath. He had kneed her right in the ribs. She couldn't believe that she let herself wide open like that. She clutched her lightsaber even harder, feeling angry at her pain that she was feeling. "Malak was indeed a great duelist and so is Masta Vrook! Even though they both gave me a hard time mentally, I wasn't going to let it interfere with me evolving my skills." She stood back into her stance and took a deep breath to help clear her mind. As she watched Revan move into his stance, she looked him in the eye and she knew for him, play time was over. His face looked more fierce than normal and so did his stance. He was going to try to take her out with his next few moves but she wasn't going to let it happen that easy. He began to walk up slowly towards her being as cautious as possible. Bastila knew Revan, and could tell that he was plotting every fatal point the closer he got. She began to inch her way forward with full focus, expecting to be able to dodge and counter every attack. She used force sight to help increase the speed of her vision for the attacks to come. Bastila saw his hand hastily raise forward, and she instantly blocked his attempt at force push. As she fixated on his mind she foreseen his next move come. Revan force threw one of his lightsabers towards her head and she was able to counter it back at him in his direction with her lightsaber. She saw Revans facial expression turn into shock as he leaned backward as far as he could attempting to dodge the twirling lightsaber hovering over his face. His lightsaber flew out of the fighting match and hit the wall and unto the ground. And also on the ground she found Revan, and grinned proudly of her successful rebound. She wasn't going to let this moment go to waste just yet though. Bastila took advantage of the situation and leaped up in the air, and force slammed herself unto the mat where Revan was laying.

"Ow baby! You wanna stomp me that bad!" Revan said, while already out of the line of fire. "Nice move but…to slow on that one! No way id let you get me twice!"

Bastila rose up from her previous position and snickered at his comment. "Well love, id thought id give it a try instead of wasting a potential opportunity to end this!"

Revan, now only had one lightsaber but it didn't phase him one bit. He thought maybe he could use it to his advantage and possibly trick her into becoming over confident. On the second thought, he debated on teasing her by disarming her from her lightsaber. Revan decided to move in first and take on the offensive side of the duel. He began with simple strikes and not really trying to take her down. He wanted to take the time to read her movements and thoughts by paying close attention to her body movement. She tried to take on the offensive but Revan struck back hard enough to avoid her from taking over. Revan realized that Bastila's ideas were just as simple as his. Disarm him and win the fight. And so Revan moved in carefully but swiftly, struck at Bastila's mid staff but she pulled back and struck at him in return. Revan pulled back even faster than she had and swiftly moved in to strike at her before she was able to pull back from her attack. His counter attack was perfect. When she had leaned in for the hit Revan struck down fast enough at her left hand, making her have to let go of that side of the blade so she wouldn't be considered "handless." He immediately went for her next hand and she also let go of that side too.

Bastila was not desperate for her lightsaber. She had seen to many jedi lose their hand because the lightsaber was their last and only chance at winning a battle. Unlike them, she had other options. Revan had moved to swiftly for her to be able to save her lightsaber so she let it go and thought of another plan. Even though she had another plan installed in her mind, she was indeed getting stressed and couldn't help but to think back to the Star Forge. The same fight thats happening here had happened there. She had everything under control and even had the upper hand, and as the time went by, her cards began to show. She remembered standing in front of Revan, unarmed and defenseless. To stressed to think of any other idea that she could have used in order to win the battle, but today that wasn't the case. Bastila moved back and gotten into the Tersa Kasi offensive stance. She then began to clear her mind and focused all of her energy unto her hands and feet. She gradually walked up closer towards Revan, making her way with a whole new plan. Revan began to thrust his lightsaber towards her and she dodged each move with ease. She pivoted from left to right and also used the force to create a short term barrier wherever she needed it. She was to fast for his attacks and the barrier was to strong to be broken. He then struck down at her head and instead of blocking it, she lifted up her hands and force pushed him backwards. Her attack wasn't harmful but was almost as if the force was gathered into her hands, and was perfectly directed towards his chest. She watched him get back up immediately and she didnt dare to pull back. Revan walked up closer to her and struck again. This time Bastila slightly pivoted towards Revans armed hand and grabbed his wrist with her right hand and his lightsaber with her left hand. She tried to press down on the pressure point of his wrist to make him let go of the lightsaber, but Revan tried to attack her with his free hand. She then was forced to let go of his lightsaber so she could block his punch, but still held tight to his wrist. She was now holding his right and left wrist, trying not to lose her ground. It was almost as if they were arm wrestling with each other. Both of them were held stiff in position, trying not to lose their grip. They both knew that these next few moves where going to determine the victor of the fight. She began to notice Revan's hands were loosening, and then she saw his lightsaber finally fall to the ground. A smirk formed on her face and her confidence started to rise. She took her opportunity to twist Revans arms in a lock and before she knew it, she saw her arms began to twist in the opposite of her direction unwillingly. She looked down at his stance and realized that Revan now had better leverage than she body began to lean back as he pushed forward. She still tried to hold her composure as her body bent back fully, and as he twist her arms to his own will. She finally hit the ground with him laying on top of her. He then untwisted her arms but forced them over her head and pinned down to the mat. She laid there defenseless and out of options. She couldn't believe what had happened. She thought she had everything under control. Her face began to look flushed from embarrassment. She closed her eyes and remembered that this was exactly how she was defeated at the Star Forge. How could she have lost again with a better strategy, she thought to herself. Before she could open her eyes she felt a light kiss on her lips. Instantly, her embarrassment was lifted off of her as if it was never there. As her eyes opened they were met with his. Just as she expected, they were filled with care and concern. She also saw that they were filled with affection and loyalty. She easily smiled as her mind flashed her back to the Star Forge.

* * *

"Get off of me!" She yelled maliciously. She was pinned down by Revan, which was on top of her. Her breathing was fast and heavy as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Every move she made was pointless but she continued anyways. She also attempted to use the force, and electrocuted them both, trying to force him to let go. Revan's strength and will power was more extensive than her's to just give in. Might of fact, she was just tiring herself.

"Bastila _please_ trust me! I wont bring any harm to you!" Revan begged back. He looked in her eye and could see the emotional pain she was going through. They were filled with hate, suffering, defeat, and a hint of her old self trying to resist the new. That small hint was enough for him to keep trying to save her.

"I don't care about you, you'll always mean nothing to me! I _hate _you!" She growled at him as if she had venom in her mouth. It was like she was possessed by a demon that needed to be exercised out of her.

"Well, i love you and always had since the day i first expressed myself to you!" He honestly expressed. He hastily leaned in closer to her, and kissed her lips, hoping that it would express his love. His lips were viciously greeted by her teeth as they bit through his bottom lip.

When she tasted the blood from his mouth she pulled back with anger. "You discuss me Revan" She said softly but yet viciously.

He tried to stop the blood flow by sucking on his lips but it only continued to flow. He looked down at her feeling emotionally and physically impaired. Most of the blood from his bottom lip rolled its way down his chin, and the rest dripped down the side of her face. He still refused to give up on her, despite the lack of cooperation. " Im not giving up. Iv'e come to far to give up! Iv'e been through to much to just _give up!" _He professed.

_"_Just shut up and kill me already! Your petty remarks are irking me." Bastila complained.

"Ive got all the time in the world." Revan informed.

Bastila looked at him with total confusion. She didn't comprehend his statement at all. "What do you mean! Your wasting all your time on me while the whole galaxy is at stake! At the rate your going, Malak will be victor for sure."

"Who said i was here for Malak? I guess you could say im gonna kick the fodder out of him for treating you like trash! But him and the galaxy was never my concern!"

"You LIE!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Then why am i still here!" He questioned.

"So i cant turn the tide against you!" She argued back.

"But if i cared for the galaxy, i wouldn't be waisting my time and the countless dying lives when i can just kill you right now! I don't care if you consider my way of thinking dark or light or insane! Being with you, these are my thoughts right now, and thats just the way i am. I'll admit that a small part of me does care about the people and our society, but i'll have nothing if I don't have you!" He confessed.

She laid still and even had stopped breathing for a slight second. It was almost as if he had finally struck a nerve and got her attention. "Complete foolishness!" She hesitantly replied. "Im obviously your weakness! You disgrace both the dark and the light side! It would be best if you were cast out of both groups!

"Ill admit that you are for sure my weakness, but you're the greatest strength that i have ever drawn upon! When im around you, its like im stronger than any light or darkness that's nearby.

She laid frozen in place again but this time even longer. His words were driving her insane. She had wronged him to much to be easily forgiven. Her feelings were flowing drastically and contained to much mixed emotions for her to handle. "But why!" She simply asked.

Revan leaned down closer and stared deep into her eyes. "Bastila, I love you. You are my source for living." He said softly and passionately.

"But I HATE YOU!" She yelled back and struggled from his grasp.

"And I'll love you!" He informed.

"I hate you!" She yelled but this time a lot softer than her previous. Her eyes began swell up with tears.

Revan began to shed a few tears in the middle of his confession. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Her eyes closed shut and a stream of tears fell down her face. "I hate you." She mumbled, but this time as if she was trying to convince herself.

Revan laid his head down on the side of her's. He softly cried in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." She finally admit.

He lifted himself up from the side of her face and kissed her on the lips. He felt relief wash over him as she gladly kissed him back. As the kiss depend, he felt the pain from his bottom lip fade away. Bastila had force healed him through their reunited kiss.

* * *

After Bastila's reoccurring flashback, she began to smile even more. The thought brought so much comfort and joy into her heart, since she knew that her and Revan would last forever. "I love you Revan." She whispered while gazing him softly in the eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered, as softly as she did. He leaned forward for the kiss that they were both longing for. Both of them reminiscing the day of their confession for one another. The day their bond became truly unbreakable. The day when they both realized that no obstacle or distance could ever break them.

Minutes later, which seemed like seconds to them, Bastila and Revan uneasily broke off their kiss, once they heard an abrupt cough from behind them. They both turned their heads towards the frustrated looking Mission Vao. "Your still here?" Bastila questioned.

"Um yeah i was trying to learn a lesson before things got gross!"

Bastila and Revan looked at each other with confusion, trying to figure out what was so inappropriate. They both looked down at each other and realized that Revan was in-between Bastila's legs. "Well Mission, since your still here, you obviously haven't_ learned_ anything from our previous girl talks." Bastila hinted, while glaring at Mission.

Mission expressions where still full of aggravation and confusion."Well what else do you expect for me to do when im told to stand here and watch!" Mission accidentally disgusted her own self with her comment. "You know what, forget it! Im going upstairs!"

Revan began to stand up too and offered a hand to his lover. "Yeah i gotta get going too Bas."

"And when you say going, you mean upstairs to our bedroom perhaps?" She hinted on.

"No, i promised id meet up with Kreia." He commented, trying to sound as unenthusiastic as possible.

"What! I thought we were done with her!"

"Nope. Baby we just had this conversation yesterday. She wants to meet up every now and then remember? Im just gonna make her feel comfortable and at ease, so she can leave us alone. You know how old people get when they are lonely! They try to leach off of every living thing till they suck the youth out." He joked, trying to ease her mind.

"I guess…but if you need me, you know what to do." She said, while trying to sound understanding. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't take to long." She said and smiled as they both began to make their way towards the stairs.

When they both made it upstairs they heard Mission in the living room. She was watching the holonet news broadcast.

_Here today inside the Coruscant Palace, we have all of the candidates for the new king and queen. After mourning the recent death of our previous leaders, Coruscant is now ready for our new political leaders to take a stand. For the next year and few months, the civilians and our other off world leaders will be evaluating the five couples. Till then, Coruscant is still undergoing the previous rules and economical balances that our former leader had left us with, which is now in the hands of his staff. As of right now and these next few years Coruscant is going through much hardship from trying to overcome the devastation from the previous wars. Since Coruscant is the center of the galactic republic, there will be a major downfall in the whole galactic economy. Many have been suffering from the overpriced items from lack of supply and the high demand. Stay tuned to learn more details from each candidate. This is Narralle Timpool, delivering your Holo News." _Mission clicked off the holenet and squeezed the remote as tight as she could. She looked up and saw Revan and Bastila standing aside from her by the couch she was sitting on.

"I don't understand why they would take so long to pick a new leader! People will never get out of this rut the way the government is moving! And i swear if they pick that ignorant couple, i just don't know what im gonna do!" Misson's head bent down unwillingly as she burst in tears.

Revan walked over and sat beside her. "Mission, if your concerned about how your going to live or find a job, you don't have to worry. Bastila and I are here for you."

"Im tired of having to rely on someone! Thinking that they are always going to be there when they aren't! Revan, after Griff left me and now Zalbaar is preparing for a new family, it just showed me that i need to learn to carry myself. No more big brother or Big Z! I just need you to teach me everything you know Revan, so i can set things straight! I want to unlock my fullest potential." She continued sobbing, but was now laying on Revan's side.

"Fine. Ill help you get yourself together so you can defend yourself during these hard times." He put his hand on her head stroking her lekku, trying to make her feel better. "Bastila, can you get her some tissue and take care of her for me? Its time for me to get going."

"No problem love." She said, as she walked over to the couch and took Revans seat and tried to comfort their beloved friend.

Revan had gathered his materials he needed throughout the house and left for the hidden cave he found when him and Bastila left to go hiking.

* * *

Revan arrived at the hidden cave that he had been wanting to visit since he found it but held back because he had no desired to be cornered or threatened by Kriea. The only chance that Revan took to come over here was when he had to conceal his former Sith Lord equipment from the Jedi Masters. Sadly, he only had the time to drop the items off and leave. Just like last time, the cave seemed unoccupied, but he wasn't going to be fooled this time. Well at least not how he was fooled before. He was still foreign to this hideout of his and he was willing to change that. The excitement within him was growing intensely. He could feel the presence of the former Revan before he went to the darkside and after. Maybe he had the stages of his process from light to neutral to dark written in here, he thought to himself. As he walked to the center of the hideout, he saw his equipment that he had boxed up to leave his house. He decided to ignore it and explore the hideout before Kriea got in the way. Revan stood in-between the two sides of the room, remembering that one side was Malaks, and the other was his. He walked his way to the right side of the hideout which held an entrance to a separate and private room. He opened the door and saw metallic lockers laying on the ground and a simple roll out bed. He remembered before he was found by Kriea he was trying to open up one of the metallic cases, but never saw what was inside. This time he picked up the boxed and turned his back towards a wall instead of the open space. He easily opened the case and found rare diamonds of many colors inside. As he dug into the box, he found silver necklaces and many rare other objects that you would have to steal or find on some rare planet. Revan thought this must have been Malaks side of the hideout."You were always into fashion weren't you Malak?" He said, as he pulled up the diamond necklace from the box. "Tight leggings, side cape, and jewelry. I haven't even seen Bastila in that yet." He threw the jewelry down into the box and stood up to check the rest of the metallic boxes. They were all either filled with credits, bonds, jewelry and weapons. The weapons must have been a trophy from challenging people that he killed in the past. Revan then began to wonder if Malak would have ever took his mask if he had the chance. "He always did want to be me!" Revan boasted and laughed at the thought. Revan now decided to go over to his side of the hideout and see what his former self had in mind. He opened the door and saw many stacks of papers, one metallic locker, a small dresser, and a bed roll. He walked over to a stack of papers and picked them up. He instantly realized that they were plans for his army, expenses, debt, and more. He put the stack down and picked up another. This one was for food supplies, equipment, and new spaceship fighter ideas. Revan seemed to always be busy while Malak relaxed all day, he thought to himself. "And thats probably why you died Malak." He said to himself. He saw a few more other papers laying beside his messy bed roll. He kneeled down and read the papers. The paper was labeled with his name at the top and in the middle were two columns. One column had numerical numbers going straight down and unto the next page, while the second column had a name beside the number. Did i have these people killed or did they owe me, he wondered. As he began reading the names off, he realized that the names were all feminine and questionable. "Chastity? Ms. Spice? Lucky Lekku? Outer Rim Rider? Crystal? Please tell me that this is not the kind of hit list i think it is!" Revan, threw down the papers and went through his bed roll to see if he found anymore papers hidden within. At the bottom of his bed roll he felt a small piece of cloth and brought it up to see. Once he saw that it was black underwear lingerie, he threw it out of his hands. "Maybe i did have as much fun as Malak?" He shook his head in disbelief. He walked over to his small dresser to see if he had anything of interest inside. Maybe something he kept from Malak perhaps. As he looked into the drawer, he only found some basic lounging clothes. As he dug through to the bottom of the dresser, he felt a small piece of paper. When he picked it up, he saw a cursive handwritten note that said, 'Enjoyed your time Lord Revan! Call me, fun always,Crystal!' Her number was at the bottom of the note. He flipped the piece of paper around and there she was. She was a dark skinned woman with a tight peach colored bikini on. "I wonder if you pronounce her name as Crystal, like the champagne?" He stood there in thought, then laughed it off.

"Have you had enough browsing time Revan?"

Revan froze as he was startled again by the old womans voice. As he slid the picture into his pant pocket, he turned around to face Kriea. "Lets just say im ready when you are." He nodded.

"Good! I tried to give you a little time to look around so you could possible jog your memory."

"So do you know everything that went on here in this hideout?" Revan asked.

"No, i do not and nither do i care. I also was not with you on many occasions, not even during your greatest achievements." She confessed

"Then how are you going to help me _jog_ my memory if you don't know anything!"

"Revan, i never said i knew nothing. But i do know that the reason i have never been here till now is because back then, you alone were so powerful, that you would have sensed me, even at my best stealth mode. You could have probably caught me in your sleep. Now, a mere padawan could sneak up on you!" The old woman insulted.

Revan's teeth clenched at her unnecessary comment. He didn't know what to make of it. He knew that back then he was stronger but not how much stronger. Maybe he could just learn from Kreia then lock her up or kill her once he learns what he needs to know. Even though killing was not his forte, he just really wanted to get her out of the way. Right now he simply wasn't strong enough to take her down. "Fine! What's first."

"First, we will meditate together on the past. Its time for you to distinguish what is and what isn't part of you. We are going to deprogram yo-"

"Whoa! Hold up! You never said anything about programing me or nothing. You said we were going to train, so i can become stronger!" He said, sounding alarmed.

"We are, after we meditate! You need to start fresh on a solid foundation Revan. You have so much on your mind that you cant move forward." She explained.

Revan took in her thought and agreed that it does sound like the best way for him to go. "You may continue Kreia"

"Good, now follow me." She walked out of his room and stopped in the center of the hideout. She sat down on the ground in indian style and began to meditate. After a moment and realizing that Revan wasn't following her or even bothering to sit down, she stood back up. "What is your problem ignorant one!"

"I aint sitting down on that cold hard floor woman! I already have an issue meditating on daily basis and your gonna make me sit on a rock!" He yelled and complained.

Kreia looked around the room and saw a few cushions in the back of the room. She forced pulled them over and threw one at Revan. "Here! I assume these were your's and Malaks back when you _did_ meditate!

"Doubt it!" He said, trying to be as stubborn as possible. He walked over to where she was, now sitting on her cushion and sat down with her.

"Join hands with me." She demanded as she reached out her hands.

Revan looked down at her hands. Her old wrinkly dry hands. The look of her hands made him think about Bastila's proposal of meeting her in the bedroom to finish off what they had started. But no, he just had to leave and see Kreia instead. He grabbed her hands and unwillingly closed his eyes in disgust. "Ugh." The coldness and dryness of her skin embracing his youthful ones made his stomach turn. It was like he was embracing death himself. "So, how long is this suppose to take again?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Quiet!" She shouted back.

* * *

Few hours later Revan was finally back home. The lights were out and it the house was quiet. He made his way up to his bedroom and was ready to take a shower to get rid of the sweat from the long day. As he walked into his room, he saw the lights were dim and Bastila getting ready to hop in the bed.

"Night love." She said to acknowledge his presence before she rested her head.

"Wait baby wait. Don't sleep without me." He walked over to his woman and tried to hug.

She lift up her hand and which told him to stop. "Uh uh. No, im going to bed. Its been a long day, and I waited for you and now your back." She slowly scooted herself into the bed with caution.

"Awe come on Bas." He softly begged and reached out for her again."Iv'e been meditating on you for the past few hours and im ready to make it actually happen." He grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her on the cheek. He noticed her yelp in pain. "What wrong?"

"Nothing, im just a little bruised from our fight we had earlier."

He reached down and pulled her shirt up and saw a huge bruise on her stomach. He remembered that was where he kneed her in the stomach. "Honey im sorry, i didn't know you were still hurt. After the fight you seemed fine."

"Probably because my adrenaline was still very high at the time." She assumed. She saw Revan bend down and kissed her on the stomach. She noticed he tried to force heal her through the kiss.

"Im sorry." He said seriously, wishing he could make her feel better.

"Don't be. Ill get you back for this one." She smiled. "Now go take a shower, you reek!" She demanded him.

"Alright im going, im going!" He moved from her side of the bed and walked into the refresher.

"Good night love." She said, before she completely turned off the lights.

"Good night love!" He yelled back through the fresher door, hoping that she heard him.

**OK! Well sorry that it took so long to post this story! Ive been done since last week but i took the whole week to edit section by section and im sure there are more mistakes that i didn't catch! Oh well! But yeah, this chapter is basically my LAST set up for the whole story! Meaning i cant really throw in anything new after this chapter. Everything is now set in motion and ready to go! I wanted you all to understand Bastila in this chp. To see how she really is. I hope you all gathered that she isn't truly mean…she is just…Bastila ya know! And so i hope you all understand their relationship together. Also the flash back she had was considered to be short in her mind, like when how we remember a whole situation in our mind. Just to let you know so you wont think they stood there for as long as the paragraph lasted. Also like i said before if you guys can not handle M rated material…this is your last warning before things get intense. Also Can you all tell me if the whole stripper and whore thing was to much? Like with him finding that list of women and stuff like that? I personally felt that as a female it was hard to write it but i did because i was writing from a males perspective. IDK! Well please review! And thanks for reading. Also if you have request please do tell even though i already have many things in mind. **


	6. Temporary Nite

**Alright guys its been ten years since I have updated but I finally did right! So if you dont remember, here is the summary or a little bit of what you should remember. Revan and Bastila are still attempting to live the "regular life" but as time goes by they somewhat realize that they probably cant. Revan keeps having visions of his past and is trying to reconnect and see what his visions are telling him. Keep in mind that I am not doing his visions in any kind of order! It wouldnt make sense if everything just happen to fall in place perfectly right! Also keep in mind that Kreia is trying to help him with his goals, so they meet up every so often in that hideout that Malak and Revan found in the chp Human Nature. Also remember that the hideout is filled with mysterious and provocative things (pics etc) within the cave too. Last but not least, In the second chp Revan and Malak found a cave within a rural planet. The cave was heavily tainted with the darkside and welcomed Revan within the cave. (You all dont know why yet but over time it will come.) Well guys I hope you enjoy. Sorry that I took so long, I kept falling asleep in the middle of writing this cp! I hope you all dont fall asleep while reading!**

* * *

It's been three days since Mission had moved into Revan and Bastila's house. Just like at the Jedi temple, privacy in their own home was one thing they weren't familiar with. As a matter fact Bastila and Revan had given up on the idea of having alone time as long as Mission was lounging around their house. So, instead of trying to have a romantic evening in their intruded home, they decided to make reservations at a nice restaurant and hotel.

It was a late night, and a very busy evening for the restaurant they attended. It was well lit inside with the diamond ceiling decor glimmering throughout the room. Everyone was dressed so elegantly especially Revan and Bastila. Revan wore a simple black suit and black tie, while Bastila wore a satin beige long dress. She had her hair penned up into a bun and wore her fathers krayt dragon pearls that she made into a necklace and earrings. Since they had made reservations, they were able to take their seat right as soon as they arrived.

"Well, this is quite nice Revan." Bastila complemented on Revan's choice of dinning.

He smiled as he picked up the menu off the table. "I Know."

"Im surprised that we were able to get into such a place with just a short notice. You would think a place like this would be booked months in advance." She said out of curiosity.

"It is." Revan admitted as he closed his menu to look at her. He saw her eyes widen with more curiosity. "Credits talk, and surprisingly can speak louder than the force." Revan stated with disappointment. People still had no respect for him and his past from being a Sith Lord or savior of the galaxy. Maybe he was no longer a threat to anyone, he thought. Moments later a waitress came by to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Ventra and I will be serving you tonight. Is there a drink that I can start you with?"

Bastila spoke first and asked for a white wine and Revan had asked for the same thing.

"Thank you, Ill have your drinks brought to you soon."

Both Revan and Bastila began to look at their menus once again to see what food they wanted to order. Before Revan had brought up the menu to his face, he had noticed a curly blond haired woman walking across the room. She was wearing a black dress, a very short dress at that. She was beautiful and looked very familiar, but he couldn't remember where. The woman had turned her head towards Revan and realized she had caught his eye. She began to smile then winked at him while Revan stared with awe.

"Something caught your eye?" Bastila questioned as she put her menu down. She had realized that she had caught Revan off guard but didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Uh..no, no I had thought I had saw someone that I knew but I didn't." Revan said, while trying to shake himself together.

"Well I know what im going to order now, do you?" She questioned.

"Um…no, not yet im still thinking about it." He said, while still trying to get that woman off of his mind.

"Dinner is important Revan, but if you hurry we can get to dessert." Bastila hinted.

"Geez Bas, you've been more anxious than me lately. Ill try to hurry up with the menu, but don't make me eat fast too." He joked.

Bastila smirked and began to move her foot underneath the fully clothed table and up to his leg. A wider smile slightly spread across her face as she realized she now had her lovers full attention. "How else would you expect for me to act with us not having any time with each other hmm?"

"Is this what happens to all jedi that strays away from the order for a few days?" Revan joked again.

Their conversation was interrupted by their waitress who had came back with three drinks on her holder. She first handed Bastila her's, then handed Revan the other two.

"Excuse me mamm but we didn't order a third drink." He said while he picked up the glass to hand it back to the waitress.

"Oh no its your's sir, someone had ordered it and said it was an old time favorite of yours." The waitress smiled while assisting his hand back to the table.

"What is it?" He asked

"Not sure, I just know that its a mixture but Im not the bar tender."

Revan looked at Bastila and wondered who knew him well enough that they would make such a request. The waitress began to take out her note pad and asked if they were ready to make their orders. Right after the waitress left, Revan had picked up his anonymous glass and took a sip.

"Mmmm" Revan expressed sternly as he embraced the aggressive bite of the ale. It had the taste of hard liquor with a mixer of fruity accents. Revan had to let the kick settle down in his throat before it would possibly make him cough if he didn't control it right. " Yeah, I cant forget that one!" He said in wheezing sounding voice, trying to suppress his cough.

"Was it that bad?" Bastila questioned, while reaching for his glass, but Revan pulled it away.

"Yes it is. But it taste good to me." He said while going in for a second taste. "I know you wouldn't be able to handle it though." He informed. "The taste is to wild for this place. Almost to wild for a cantina."

Bastila began to glance around to see if she saw anyone staring in their direction. She wondered who else would know Revan personally. A jedi surely wouldn't be here, and everyone else they know is to broke to even come to this side of town. Maybe an admiral that they don't see. "So you don't see any familiar faces?"

"No."

"Maybe you have an admirer around here, like someone you have previously fought with perhaps!" She tried to conclude.

"Possibly so."

"Well the food should be coming out soon, so Im going to head for the fresher for a minute love." Bastila got up from her seat and headed for the fresher.

Revan continued sipping on his drink, and he was no longer concerned with who had bought him his beverage. He began to like the fact that someone appreciated him without needing to actually see him personally. His thoughts were immediately interrupted once he felt a soft but firm grab on his back right shoulder.

"Hello Revan." A lady from behind him whispered into his ear. He could practically feel her lips brush on his ear as she said his name.

Revan had tensed up from not knowing who the lady was until she had walked out in front of him. Once again it was the curly blonde haired black dress woman. When he first saw her, he thought she was beautiful, but now seeing her up close, he thought she was diva sent down from heaven. She was perfectly sculptured.

"He- hello." He stuttered. "Can I help you." He said trying to keep himself together.

She smiled and to sat down in Bastila's chair. "No, but I'd surely like to help you." She stated, while moving her chair beside Revan's instead of her being across from him.

Revan sat firmly and his eyes began to widen as she eased her way closer to him. Revan tried to get his eyes off of her, so he reached over for his drink and took another sip. Last thing he wanted to do was show her that she had power over him.

"I see that your enjoying your drink huh?" The lady in the short tight dress asked.

"So…who are you again?" Revan questioned as he froze while drinking his beverage. He was trying hard not to look at her to much and fall into temptation. It was also hard for him not to realize that her breast where perfectly pushed up from her dress.

"Wow! So you really don't remember do you." She said out of disbelief.

"Um no, I don't." He confirmed aggressively.

The lady smiled as she began to reach under the table and grabbed for his inner thigh. As she bit her bottom lip, she began to stroke up his leg. She liked how tense his body began to form, and hoped he was down under too.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you and I could leave this restaurant, so I can jog your memory a little." She said while also stroking up to his member.

Revan had stopped her hand before it got any closer to his semi erect penis. "Im fine, but if you don't leave before my date comes back, _both_ of us will be in trouble." He warned. "Now hurry and tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Ms. 100." She acknowledged and smiled.

"Ms. Who?"

"Ms. 100! Come on Lord Rev, think back." She saw how his face went into shock when she called him by that name. She grabbed the man's hand and put it on her tight thigh and he immediately broke away.

"Miss, don't you have a date that's waiting on you somewhere?" He said aggressively, and began to look towards the fresher to see if Bastila was coming.

The woman laughed and nodded her head. "But he isn't as good as you. I'm not your 100th woman for no reason Revan." She said while getting up out of her seat.

"What!" He questioned out of confusion.

"Lets just say you and Malak were competitive at _everything. _And you won of course. As you eat your dinner, think about our conversation and Ill get back with you." She smiled as she walked off.

"Oh no, no you don't have to come back here. Im fine and my memory is _perfectly fine_. So thanks but no thanks." He stressed severely, trying to say anything to keep her away from the table before Bastila came back. Revan sighed once she was back at at her table, and hopefully where she originally belonged. He was just glad that she was gone before Bastila had came back. As he tried to clear his thoughts, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder again. He was startled as usual with any surprise. But this time he did realized that it was none other than Bastila Shan.

"Did I get you?" She questioned with a smile.

"No, but someone else could have." He said under his breath.

"The bathroom lines were extremely long. You would think a place like this would have plenty of stalls, but they don't." She looked down and realized her chair had been moved. "Who came by?" She began to pick up her chair, but Revan had stopped her so he could do it for her himself.

"Uh…that person who bought me the drink came by to say hello. You were right about it being someone who admired me for saving the galaxy." He explained.

"How thoughtful of them. What did he or she look like?" She wondered innocently.

"Oh, she was a nice simple lady, and very well kept looking." He lied.

"Where did she go?" Bastila began to look around the room.

"Ah no she left right after you came out." He lied again.

"Perhaps you'll see her again elsewhere then."

Revan let out an abrupt laugh. "Hopefully not!" He realized his comment became questionable."Well she does not have a memorable face, so if I walked passed her, I wouldn't know." He said from the top of his head.

"Oh…ok." She stated and decided to let the subject go.

A few moments later their dinner came out and they began to eat.

"So, whats planned for tonight love." Bastila asked out of curiosity

"Well, I thought of me and you in our own private hot tube." He said, as he picked up his wine glass instead of the ale this time.

"Oh really?" She said in her calm but yet excited sexy voice. "Does this room contain a private balcony where we could lay down at too?"

"Yes it does love." He said. Revan knew that Bastila loved to look at the stars at night so he picked a room that had a nice balcony. "So how is your dinner, and do you like this place?"

"It's pleasant love, and this place is very gorgeous. Its just missing one thing though."

"And that is?" He wondered.

"You performing, that is" She informed. "I haven't heard you play since but yet you were as talented as ever."

He laughed, "Well like I said, It was a spare of the moment type thing."

"I don't believe so Revan. If I had known how skilled you were, I would have gotten you to bring a digital instrument on the Ebon Hawk. Music is a great tool for healing in the time of war. You should place an instrument in the house. Maybe you will remember an old tune perhaps." She suggested

"Maybe so, I might someday if I feel like it." He said, but also knew that he might remember more than just a few old tunes.

"So Love, tell me what all happened with you and Kreia the last time you were together."

"Nothing much besides meditating on improving myself. I don't see my improvements through her but I just let her tell me what to do."

"It sounds as if you might as well should have stayed with the Order." She stated.

"Yeah." He agreed, but knew that the difference between the Order and Kreia was that she wanted to open his mind, while the Jedi wanted to close it. At this point, Revan didn't know what he wanted. Yes, he wanted to remember some things but he knows that he he cant pick and choose once he decides to dig. So far with Kreia, he has been distinguishing what's him and whats programmed. He also made sure that Kreia wasn't planting anything within him of her own. Moments later, after Revan and Bastila finished their dinner, the waitress brought over their tab.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with, such as dessert or more wine?" The waitress asked politely.

"Um, do you serve wine by the bottle Ms.?" Bastila had asked.

"Yes mamm we do. Would you like for me to bring you one?"

"Yes please do, and I'd like it in the same wine I had tonight." Bastila informed.

The waitress went off to get the bottle of wine while Revan and Bastila waited at their table. Instantly the woman with the tight black dress appeared before his eye. She was only four tables away and making her way to his. Revan immediately stood up and tried to assist Bastila out of her chair.

"Hey hun lets just go, Im tired of waiting all night." He said hurriedly

Bastila stood firm in her chair, indicating that she wasn't going to move. "Revan I would like it if you waited patiently please. Im sure it wouldn't take her to long." She said, sounding aggravated by his rudeness.

"Well I just remembered that I had already ordered wine for the hotel." He lied, but didn't care this time.

Bastila sighed and began to scoot out of her chair until she heard a woman call out Revan's name in a seductive cooing tone. She remained seated in her chair, but her head snapped up to see who it was. Immediately she wondered who was this skanky woman talking to her lover in such a tone.

When Revan heard the woman's voice from behind him, his eyes closed shut from defeat. He realized Bastila wasn't getting up from the way he felt her shock through their bond. Revan turned around to face her and decided to deal with his consciences instead of trying to force persuade or lie through the conversation this time.

"Hey, you thought you could get away without saying good bye to me?" The woman pouted in a provocative tone as she put her right hand on Revan's shoulder and slid down his chest.

"No, I was not trying to say anything to you because I'm in a rush. Bastila lets go." He ordered.

"Wait, who is this?" Bastila questioned.

"No one important, now lets go." He demanded again, but tried to be more subtle.

The woman interfered with them again and said, "Oh why the rush Revan? If you remembered our time together you'd be trying to savor this moment like me." She smiled as she pulled over a chair from another table and sat down. She looked towards Bastila and reached out her hand for greeting. "Hi, I'm the one who bought him this half empty glass here." She acknowledge, but once she realized that Bastila rejected her hand shake, she moved her hand over for Revan's glass and took a sip. "Umm taste just like you remembered huh?" She smiled.

While still trying to leave, Revan decided to ignore her and moved his hand towards Bastila's to pull her up. Bastila yanked her hand away and insisted him to sit down.

_**"Baby come on! We will talk about this later."**_ He politely begged through their bond.

"No Revan, since you cant tell me the truth, I want you to speak so I can get both sides of the story! Now sit down and tell me what's going on!" She said, sounding aggravated but not to loud for the whole restaurant to hear. She was darting him in the eye's and she could tell by his stern look that he was avoiding something serious. Of course she didn't care how private it may be, because she knew that if he lied once, he would probably lie again. Once the tension broke off of from the couple, she saw that Revan began to sit down.

"Wow, so he didn't tell you…about us?" The woman questioned, but already knew the answer. "Well I'm glad that you got him to stop that mind conversation thing, because I was through with it after I was done with him and Malak! I swore that I'd never follow two Sith's again." She exaggeratedly informed.

"So what is with you and why are you bothering us!" Bastila asked.

Revan sighed out of frustration and turned his head away from the women and remained silent.

The lady began to laugh and stared at Bastila for the moment. "Sweetie, I'm not here to bother you, I'm here to save Revan from you!" Bastila gasped at the words that came out, but remained silent. "I know him, the real him and I know that he would never settle for someone as proper as you! Your beautiful but come on! Your wearing a beige long dress with your pinned up hair and pale skin? Where did you find her Revan, the library!" She chuckled lightly. "No honestly,you look as boring as a librarian! To bad that I don't have my holo-cam with me, so I can take a few pictures on how pathetic this looks. My girlfriends would get a kick out of you!" She sneered at Bastila. The woman realized Bastila looking over towards Revan for backup, but saw that he was still looking away and remained quiet as the mocking continued. "Look, I'm honestly not trying to come in between the two of you, I just want to let you know that Revan had women like me _every_ night. And back then he wasn't ashamed to admit it either." She said while looking towards Revan. "I just wanted to come by and see if Revan simply wanted to have some _fun_ but I'm assuming that he is now in a monogamous relationship." The woman stood up from the table and reached into her purse. She pulled out a business card and handed it to Revan. "I kept my name that you gave me so that I could use it to build up my popularity._ 'Everyone wants what Revan wants, and thats Ms.100_.'" She smiled and looked towards Bastila. "Nice slogan huh? Oh…and just to let you know, if you haven't figured it out yet, Ms.100 stands for Lord Revan's one-hundred screw and perfect win against Malak in their little screw fest on the Leviathans. He said I was the prettiest woman that he'd ever seen so he picked me as his final encore." She said proudly. The woman's smirked as she saw Bastila's head turn in frustration. She realized she was trying to cover up her frustration but wasn't doing to well. "Well Revan, you have my card so call me when you get bored, so see you soon." She joked as she walked off.

Revan and Bastila remained sitting at the table in silence. Neither one of them looking at each other nor telepathically communicating. They were almost blocking each other out with the force. The tension was thicker than ever. The last time they had ever felt this way was when the council had dismissed their relationship. After that meeting with council, Master Vrook tried to convince Bastila on how relationships in the Order will always be forbidden, and Revan was not suited for anyone as good as her regardless. The pain that both of them had to go through was unforgettable, mainly because their relationship was a life changing event.

Few moments later the silence was broken when the prolonged awaited waitress finally came to the table. "I am so sorry that I took so long, we were searching for your wine in the back room but we couldn't find anymore left. Again, please forgive me for the extended wait. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" The waitress asked apologetically.

"No." Bastila said then looked towards Revan to see if he would say anything. He continued to look away from her like a stubborn child.

"Well I hope you two enjoyed yourselves and have a nice night." She said then walked off to serve another party.

Bastila broke the silence once more, "So what are you going to do with that card?" she said aggressively.

It took Revan a few moments to comment back but he did. "Nothing." He said sounding emotionally empty.

"Then tear it up!" She demanded.

Revan got the card and obeyed her command. He took ti and tore it into four parts. He saw Bastila reach over for the pieces and tossed them into the last bit of her drink. She then stood up and began heading for the door.

Revan got up immediately and followed Bastila out the door and to the land speeder. Before Revan began to put the keys in ignition he sat still in the vehicle so he could talk. He was feeling hesitant because he normally knew what to say but this time was different. Their bond felt so distant, even though they were physically close, he had no idea what she was thinking. "So what's happening tonight?" He asked.

Bastila smirked out of disbelief. "So what's happening tonight? Are you really asking that? Is that really the first thing that came into your mind after all of the commotion in that restaurant?"

"I wanted to leave but you insisted that we stay to hear that woman rant!" Revan complained back to her.

"Because you lied Revan! You lied when there was nothing to lie about! Thats why I was persistent on talking to her." She argued back.

"I lied because I didn't want this to happen. I knew she would bother you if I described her in any way! I wanted this night to be special!" He said honestly. "Besides, I didn't know if what she was saying was true or not. I still don't know whether to believe it or not. And who would tell their lover that you slept with one-hundred plus!" He informed.

"And who would let their lover be insulted by his one-hundred plus!" She expressed with anger and pain.

"Baby I…I…I'm-"

"You're what Revan?" She yelled at him. "I began to feel like I was exactly what she described me as! And that whole time you said nothing, absolutely nothing to back me up and say how much you claim to love me. After all that I left behind just to be with you, you allowed a _whore_ to insult the one you love." Bastila tried to prevent her now watery eyes from streaming down her face.

Revan's head slowly fell to the wheel from the weight of the guilt he felt. He felt belittled as a man, and that was something he wasn't used to at all. He began to wonder, _why_ did he let that woman talk down to Bastila like that. Revan always felt as if his soul purpose was to protect his lover physically and emotionally, and this time he had failed.

Bastila began to speak again, hoping that she was getting to his head, "Revan I know you love me and you have proved it many times before but I need you to be there at all times. I need you to be there with full force, just like I was when we fought for our relationship during the council meeting after the Star Forge. As long as you're in the right, I'd defend you any day." She paused for a moment to listen for a response but he remained silent. "Wouldn't I?" She asked.

He slowly lifted his head back up and finally made a response, "Yes, yes you would." He replied back softly. He still didn't have the courage to look her in the eye. Revan was a strong man that could challenge anyone, but when it came to facing Bastila, he was on another battlefield that he wasn't familiar with.

Bastila was glad to hear that they were finally in agreeance with something. She sat back in her passengers seat and sighed. "If you don't mind, I would like to go back home." She saw Revan put the keys in ignition and started the engine. "Revan if you don't mind, I would like to be home alone tonight please." She said in a subtle voice.

Revan finally looked at her and stared in her eyes, and his heart sank. He was still to embarrassed to look into their bond to see exactly how she was feeling, but he could see the hurt within her, which made him feel her emotional pain. He nodded his head and put the speeder in drive. "Ill just stay at the hotel then. I'll drop you off and then be on my way." He said as he got ready to drive. He saw her reach for his hand firmly and shook her head.

"Revan, I'd also like to drive myself, please." She informed, while trying to sound as respectful as possible.

Revan nodded his head again and turned off the engine. With knowing that, Revan stepped out of the landspeeder and walked over to her side to open her door. Now, he felt that opening the door was the only thing he had done right that entire night.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied. He walked her over to the drivers side and shut the door for her. He wanted to appeal to her desperately but decided to let his feelings go. As she started the car, she looked back at him with concern, but for now, decided that it was best to let things settle down and drive off.

* * *

When Revan arrived at the hotel, which was approximately five minutes away from the restaurant, he signed in at the front desk and made his way to his room. He had told the desk assistant to cancel the surprise flowers he had requested for when they arrived, but ordered two bottles of wine for himself. By the time he got to his floor he inevitably saw Ms.100 across the hall laughing and squeezing her man of the night. She had not noticed him and he planned to keep it that way, so he made himself unnoticeable through the force and went to his room which was ten doors down from hers. Once he entered his room he felt slight relief that he was undiscovered, but once he looked around the room the tension rose again. He had forgotten that he requested for the room to be romantically decorated. The room was covered with red flower pedals and unlit candles that were ready to be lit when they arrived. Then there was the balcony that she would have loved, and where he would have scored. His whole entire idea was gone. He went over to the bed and sat down on the edge thinking about how the whole night turned out and how he could have avoided it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard room service knocking at his door.

"Room Service" A male voice answered.

Revan walked over to the door and opened it and saw the waiter with the two bottles of wine.

"Thank you sir!" Revan said, as he grabbed the two bottles. "Sir just hold on a minute while I get your tip." Revan went back into the room to set the bottles down and pulled out his wallet. Once he got back to the door, he handed the waiter his tip and saw Ms.100 standing right before him.

"Hey Revan! Well isn't this just a coincidence! I know I just saw you but how are things going?" She asked as she tried to peak in his room. Revan could tell that she was even more drunk than she was at the restaurant, but not drunk enough to not notice him and make her way around alone.

"Well everything is going fine without you!" He answered as he tried to step back into his room and close the door.

"Wait! Please wait!" She said as she hurriedly stuck her foot and hand in the door.

Revan had no intentions of waiting to hear what she had to say, and wanted to slam the door shut but would have broken her leg and hand if he didn't. "Can you please slip your hand and foot out from my door Miss."

"Rev-, Revan please wait, wait! I just wanted to let your girlfriend know that I am so sorry about the dinner. I should have been more representable but I wasn't!"

He sighed then opened up the door to let her hand and foot go freely. "You got one minute!" He said.

"I should have been nicer, I didn't know that she was a former jedi. It explains everything about her blandness and lack of fashion sense. Poor girl! Instead of me getting in the way, how bout I make a way…for…all of us? I could teacher her and whip her into shape like me!" She said with much excitement.

Revan stared at the slut with disgust, "Not interested!" He said as he tried to shut the door again.

"Wait, wait. Her or you? Where is she? Is she too proper for threesomes?" She asked, while trying to get another look inside his room. "Oh wait…she left you didn't she!" She began to laugh at her own acknowledgement. "Wow poor thing was intimidated! She at least took care of you right?" She asked.

_**"GET OUT AND DONT COME BACK TO THIS ROOM!" **_He persuaded with the force.

The lady stood as if she was petrified and lost. "I…I'm getting out and not coming back…to this room." She said as she began to turn around and walk down the hallway and to the stairs.

Revan sighed out of relief and finally closed his door, then locked it just in case something happened to go wrong. He made his way back to the bed and plopped down in the middle. He began to look up at the celing and thought of his upset lover. Their bond was still somewhat faint so he still wondered how she felt. Would she be laying in bed like he was or crying perhaps? Maybe she is drinking her thoughts away and regretting being with him. Revan pulled out his mini- transmitter and began to dial her frequency but stopped when he realized he didn't have anything to say but just sorry. He knew she wasn't ready to hear from him, so he decided to give her time to think.

"No way im just going to stay here by myself though." He thought to himself. He began to dial a different frequency from his transmitter and waited for it to be received.

"Hello?"

"Carth!"

"Revan! Hey man how's it going?"

"Man you just don't know…lets just say Im alone in an expensive hotel."

"Wow she kicked you out already?" Carth started to laugh.

"Uh…something like that." He laughed back.

"Im sorry to hear that Rev, but its not like its permanete right?" Carth questioned.

"No, no…well I hope not, but no." Revan said, but kept thinking of the what if possibilities.

"Well thats good then, I guess." Carth said, saying the best things he could think of at the top of his head.

"Since Im here and instead of me getting a hooker to spend the rest of the night with me, I thought you, and Jolee could spin by over here so we could truly catch up if both of you aren't to busy?" Revan suggested.

"Uh, its kind of last minute but I think we could work something out. I'm just glad that my airship is legit enough to travel planet to planet within a short amount of time."

"I hope so, with you being admiral and all. You should be able to afford anything now!" Revan laughed.

"Yeah well i'm working on it. Well I'll see about Bindo and when I get closer to Talus, I'll call you for directions. Oh and by the way, would you happen to have drinks there?" Carth asked.

"Yeah I bought two bottles of wine. Why?"

"Umm yeah…I'll stop by and get some real ale too. Later Revan!"

* * *

Meanwhile at their house, Bastila was sitting down at the kitchen table pouring her second glass of wine while ranting to Mission.

"And can you believe that she just came up to us so casual like that! She pin pointed me and my outfit but had the nerve to enter a fancy restaurant with basically a sheet to cover herself up! Revan was practically gawking at her and her breast hanging out! And if her dress gotten any shorter I'd say the same for her buttocks!" She yelled, as she slammed her cup down.

Bastila, I'm sure Revan had no interest in her like the way your describing it." Mission said, saying anything to calm her down.

"Oh no, he fancied her alright! I saw the look in his eyes. Full of shame from his thoughts! Revan is a very nonchalant type of man and he showed no sign of it tonight." Bastila said, with worry.

"Well Bastila at least he seemed sorry for his actions. Yeah he has to make it up to you big time but he truly does love you!" Mission acknowledged.

"I know, I know, I'm just really disappointed in him. I guess it could have been worse and something really serious. But I'm getting on him now so that he wont make a big mistake in the future!" Bastila said.

"Right! It could have been worse! Men these days are something else Bas, so you have to let 'em know how you feel soon. Believe me, I would know by watching how my brother treats women all the time." Mission agreed.

Bastila started to feel ashamed for talking to a minor about relationships, and then felt even worse when she realized that she had no one else to turn to. Maybe it was time for her to gain new friends for this new lifestyle she has. She started to wonder how Revan was coping with their first real fight. Maybe he was angry at her or still confused. Or maybe he was writing a lame song to sing to her to apologize. Bastila finally got up from the table and started to walk her way up to her bed room.

"Mission I'm done pondering for the night, thanks for the talk." She said.

"Glad I could help Bas! If you need anything just come get me ok!" Mission said.

"Thanks." Bastila replied sounding exhausted from the alcohol."

"Would you want me to sleep with you?" Mission suggested.

"NO!" Bastila yelled, suddenly sounding clear and level headed.

* * *

About an hour later at the hotel Revan was staying at, Carth and Jolee had finally arrived.

"I see you brought the ale!" Revan pointed out to Carth.

"Yep! Sorry that this is the only way to cure ya! Well besides getting laid that is!" Carth joked, and they all laughed with him.

"Yeah, I'll just take the ale!" Revan said, as he made his way to the couch in the room. The other two sat down on the single sofa's which where positioned in front of Revan.

Jolee began to sit forward making his way in for a serious conversation, "So Revan, Carth was explainin to me about the woman you mistreated."

"Jolee I didn't mean to, and I should have spoken up for Bas." Revan informed.

"No, I meant the woman that was gone make you_ 'remember the time'_." Jolee laughed as he took a sip of his bottle of ale.

Carth joined in with Jolee, "Yeah, if Revan was thinking clearly, he could have gotten Ms.99 and Ms.98 to join us instead of sitting here all night!" He added. The two clinked there bottles together and laughed till they realized that Revan wasn't smiling.

"Guys I have no idea of what she's thinking right now. No connection or anything, and its still to soon to call."

Carth began to speak up first before Jolee could, "No offense to both of you, but I have never experienced a 'force connection' with someone, and im still able to understand what a woman may possibly be thinking. Im just saying, don't you have any other real connections besides the force?"

Revan began to look dumb founded. "Um…yeah but it's more stressful that way."

"Is she worth the stress?" Carth asked.

"Of course!" Revan responded.

"Then stop complaining about it and figure her out!" Carth argued back.

Revan started to sit up in his chair and darted Carth in the eyes, "You do know that we are talking about Bastila Shan right! You remember that right?" He now looked at Jolee and nodded his head for confirmation. "I know you know what I mean, right Bindo? We all know that Bastila is the master of no emotion! I'm telling you that woman can hide anything, regardless of how she feels! If I didn't have the force, I'd never know!" Revan threw his hands up as if he was throwing in the towel.

"Revan, its not that bad is it?" Carth asked.

Finally Jolee spoke up, "Yep, he's forgotten! Or we just know because we have been there and done that! You have to remember kid, Bastila was taught not to love and show fear, even when she is being tormented inside. The code is still part of her and sadly still within me and Revan."

"Mmmm ok, now that I think about it…I don't remember her smiling a lot. It was always so subtle and discreet!" Carth laughed. "Might of fact, at times it was a little awkward when she smiled and she never laughed when I joked around! It was as if she was forcing it you know?" He wondered.

Revan answered, "You know Carth, have you ever thought that it was you that made her feel awkward or uncomfortable? Maybe she thought that you weren't funny possibly? Cause I don't have that problem, do you Bindo?" Revan smirked.

Jolee chuckled at Revan's acknowledgements. "No Revan, I never had Carth's problems. Might of fact she always laughed at my stories, like that one time when sh-

"Alright Bindo we know!" Carth and Revan said in unison, before Jolee would draw them into a long story.

Carth began to speak up again, "So Revan, I'm not trying to get all personal but since we are discussing emotions, does this same concept apply to sex?"

"What?" Revan questioned with a dumbfound look on his face.

"Well, she doesn't just sit there right, I mean does she stand a chance in the bed?" Carth asked seriously.

"Come on man, I already screwed up once today, last thing I need to do is tell our private business!" Revan explained.

"Yeah, leave the boy alone, it's obvious that he is barely getting any as it is!" Jolee joked and Carth laughed with him.

"Ok, you two are obviously the wrong people to be around when a person is in emotional need." Revan said.

Carth leaned forward towards Revan in his chair, "look, we came here and we brought the ale, and we just want a brief idea of how she is in the sack!"

Revan sighed and laid back in his seat, "At first she started off being very non emotional, especially after we had sex the first time. She didn't know how to cope with this new transition. It was as if she felt guilty for her actions, so I had to loosen her up a lot. You know…put on the right moves."

Carth and Jolee stared at Revan for a few seconds and finally snapped back to reality, "Ok Revan, we didn't ask for an explanation of how she was before and after and what _you _had to do, we want to know what _she_ does." Carth tried to explain again.

Revan still feeling uncomfortable but decided to slip a little, "Alright, as we all know, she has body for days, and she can kiss very seductively. Her shy attitude and jedi non sense leaves the bed room immediately after she's fired up. Might of fact, I sometimes forget that she even was a jedi by the way she moves. Mainly because she caught on very quickly and she still gettin better. She'd try about anything new and of course she is very flexible. Our sex life is still new, meaning we haven't done everything so I cant compliment or complain to much. The only negative so far is that I'm still gentle with her to an extent, but that will change over time." Revan sighed from relief of him finishing his love life. "There, is that good enough because I'm not getting anymore detailed than that!" Just like Revan said, he wasn't going to tell anyone too much about the one he truly cared for. Only Revan and Bastila needed to know how they made each other feel. Revan began to recall their first time and how he got his first taste from the virtuous Bastila Shan. The fact that no man but him was able to caress her made him feel unique. It made him proud that after all he had done in the past, one of the best jedi that the Order had after him, had gasped to every stroke she felt, moaned to every kiss gave, and buckled to every lick he made. And with knowing those thoughts, he did the same.

"For Bastila, I guess that's good enough." Carth said. "I'll have to admit Revan, I'm surprised that both of you are still dating and now living together."

"Why?" Revan asked.

"Well, knowing the type of guy you are and were, she seems far from what you'd want. Or desired, and that's probably what that prostitute thought. No offense by the way." Carth admitted.

"Thats probably why I'm attracted to Bastila, because we are the same but yet different. She gets me more than anyone. She is the first person that I have ever cared for, or at least that's what I remember." Revan explained.

"Would you ever marry her?" Carth asked.

"Umm, I…I never considered marriage as a possibility."

"Really?" Carth replied.

"Yeah, I never thought about it and she hasn't brought it up either. Jedi and even sith aren't brought up in that mindset." Revan explained. "Besides, from what it seems, I'm doing good to keep a woman for a moment." Revan laughed.

"Yeah, and speaking of other women, do you remember if what that prostitute was saying was true or not? You know, about her being your 100th woman?" Carth asked.

"No, I don't remember." Revan replied.

"Boy don't you remember anything!" Jolee asked.

"Not really, I honestly don't want to remember to much."

" Well take your mind back on this one and try to remember what she was talking about with you and Malak's contest." Jolee requested.

Revan sat still and thought about what she said to him. "Now when I first saw her, I did recognize her face. I remembered her smiling at me the way she did tonight, and I also remembered being turned on by it, just as I was tonight." Revan's mind began to go back to the dinner table when she had her hand on his inner thigh, and knew that it wasn't the first time she had ever done that to him before. He knew that if he was with any other woman besides Bastila, he would have left her for Ms.100. With that thought, Revan's mind took him back.

* * *

**On Revans flagship, in one of the large meeting rooms, gathered a crowed of women. Some were miscellaneous street women while others were crew members. They all came in different races but one thing they all had in common was beauty. Revan stared down at them from the top of the stairs. He was fully robed and had on his mask. He knew they found it intimidating but yet sexy since they knew what was going to be underneath. Even though Revan's face was never seen by many people he attracted the best women to his living quarters. He thought maybe the ones that did see his face told others about his good features. Revan lifted his hands to gain the women's attention in order for them to stop talking.**

**"You, I want you!" Revan pointed through the crowed full of women. He waved for the woman to come forth and she did as she was told. She was a blond haired woman that wore a crew members uniform that was well fitted with her body shape. Revan grabbed her hand as she made her way up the last few steps.**

**"My Lord, thank you" She bowed her head down with respect.**

**Revan looked down at her badge to see her name, "Adonna." He said, as he held her hand tighter. He spun the woman around till her back faced him. Revan grabbed the top of her shoulders and worked his hands down to the side of her waist. He clung to her tightly and pulled her closer into his pelvis. His right hand slowly brushed across her right arm and grabbed her hand. Despite his gloves, their fingers perfectly intertwined with each others. Revan could smell the sweet perfume that she was wearing and it pleased him. "Do you know why I chose you?" He asked.**

**The woman shook her head, "No."**

**"I chose you because out of all these woman here, you are the prettiest one of them all, and your confidence exceeds all of the other women. I've been watching you for quiet some time, and I'm very impressed."**

**"Tha- Thank you." The woman stuttered. Revan could see the fear in her eye's and it disgusted him.**

**Abruptly, Revan spun the woman around to face him and clutched her shoulders. "Tonight, don't you dare come in my chambers with that persona!" Revan looked down at the rest of the women there."Don't none of you women _ever_ come in my chambers with a nervous persona!" He yelled out. He faced Adonna again and said, "I know you and your feisty attitude. Don't treat me differently because I'm your Lord." Adonna nodded her head and looked at his face where she imagined his eyes would be. "Now, your job is for you to come to me tonight and later bring three of these best women in my room. Now don't mess this night up, it may be the only relaxed night ill have in a long time with this war turning out the way it has" He said sternly. Revan turned away to leave the room and into his own. As Revan walked down the halls of the ship, he was stopped by a crew member.**

**"Lord Revan, I have a message for you, from Lord Malak." The crewman said.**

**Revan reached out his hand towards the man and force choked him. " As long as you're around me, you will call him Malak or my apprentice. Secondly, if it's not urgent, don't bother me for the rest of the night." Revan demanded, then force pushed him into the wall. Again, Revan continued to make his way for his room and thought of what the crewmen said. He knew that everyone that swore true loyalty towards him, that none of them would ever called Malak their Lord. The sith allegiance was rising but Revan knew that _his_ followers were slowly dwindling. The past few battles have been a dramatic loss ever since the Order began using a jedi with the rare ability of battle meditation. He has tried countless amount of times to figure out who the jedi was but no one has ever gotten close enough to get a name or visual description. The jedi was almost concealed as he was. Revan began to wonder, why hasn't he found anyone as talented for his side. So far, the only man he could trust and had talent was slowly becoming his rival. Yes, it was sith tradition to eventually kill their master, but he was glad that Malak was smart enough to not duel him in the midst of an intense war. They needed to see things through till they finally accomplished their goals, sadly Malak was losing site of Revan's goals and tried to suggest his own. Their rift became stronger and more obvious to the head crew members, which began to cause questioning and who was in charge of what. Revan admit to himself that he was somewhat loosing his site on his goals for the war. It was almost as if the force was pressing him into another direction. But why, he thought. Why would the force lead him into so much glory to only be overcome by _one_ jedi with battle meditation. Revan finally made it into his room and decided to set aside his problems for the remainder of the night. He went into his fresher and turned on the shower to prepare for the night.**

**About an hour later, Revan was in his silk black bath robe. He was sitting down on one of his all black furnished sofas in his living room with a small cup of ale. His head turned when he heard the sound of a buzz coming from his entrance door. He used the force and opened the door from where he sat.**

**"Hello, hello, Lord Revan." Adonna came in with a short all white robe on with high heeled white boots.**

**"Glad you dressed well for the occasion." Revan complimented.**

**"Of course my Lord, I don't want to disappoint." She said seductively.**

**Revan smirked at her brisk change of personality from earlier today to now. Just as he thought, he was turned on. "Get over here." He commanded.**

**She hurriedly walked over towards Revan and stood before him. He sat his cup down on the glass table beside his seat, then he lifted his now empty hand in a swift left to right motion making her robe slip off of her and unto the floor with the force. She wore white lingerie underneath which matched the rest of the outfit. He patted his hands down on his lap, gesturing her to sit down on him. She followed his hand notions and straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything for you my Lord."**

**"Call me Revan, just for tonight though. "But from now on, I'll call you Ms.100."**

**"Ms.100 huh?" She chuckled. "So it is true that you and Malak have been having a contest on who can get in one-hundred screws by a certain time! Isn't picking me out considered cheating, knowing that in order to win, the woman must voluntarily come to you?" She asked.**

**"Yes, the women do have to come to me instead of Malak, if they expect to cum, and thats why I know more will come." He laughed at his attempt of a joke. "What happened was, Malak and I got into a dimwitted argument which led us into a game of how many women can we lay with, without cheating. The end cap was one-hundred women. Since I have ninety-nine to his seventy-five, I thought that I might as well have picked out my last snatch!" He laughed.**

**"Oh poor thing, he isn't ugly, he just isn't as appealing as you." She laughed at her own statement and Revan joined her. He began to move his head towards her's and smelled the sweet scent of her perfume. His hands unfastened her bra strap and tossed it over to the side. He fondled his hands around her breast and pressed his mouth against one to suck on them. Moments later, Revan lifted up his head and she made a move to kiss him. Swiftly, Revan dodged his head over so that she would miss. She tried again but no success. Revan shook his head at her, which indicated enough to what he meant. Revan didn't like any notion of romance what so ever. He felt like kissing was something people would do with someone they loved. To him, kissing on the lips had meaning because it had no other effect besides a romantic connection. If it didn't benefit him sexually, he wasn't interested. Revan put his hands on top of her shoulders and moved her body downward and off the couch. She was now on her knees and on the floor. Revan cupped her chin and pulled her towards his semi erect member.**

**He looked her in the eye's and said, "This is where your lips belong." She parted his robe out of the way to expose him fully. He was wearing nothing underneath so she reached for his shaft and sucked it in her warm mouth. Revan moaned at the feel of her tongue pressing on the tip of his gland. His head bent back on the couch unwillingly from having a chance to finally relieve all of the stress from the war. So far, she was as good as he thought she would be and hoped that this was't best part of the night. He could feel her mouth take all of him in but wasn't able to do so for long. She then let go of his penis so that she could take a break from her job, but continued to stroke him with her hand. Revan raised his head and saw that she was trying to prevent herself from gagging. He reached over and pulled her upward and back on top of him again. Her legs were now straddling his, and he pulled her hips upward and tight and lifted them both off the couch. Revan maneuvered over to another room which appeared to be his bed room and plunged her down on the edge. She lifted her legs into the air and he pulled her white panties off. Revan, still standing had moved directly above her and aggressively thrusted his fully erect penis into her. She unsurprisingly moaned at the aggressiveness of his thrusts. It was as if she knew it was going to be intense but not overwhelming. After the first few moments of intercourse, the woman could barely breath. She was holding on to his shoulders as tight as she could and tried to keep up with his movements. Even though she was barely able to keep up with his strength, she was indeed enjoying the sexual pleasures of his cock, knowing she was a few thrusts away from an orgasm.**

**Moments later Revan had satisfied her needs but still haven't fulfilled his. He was fully erect and ready for his next move. Now completely exhausted, Ms.100 was sprawled on the bed attempting to catch her breath. Revan was standing firm and proud of his accomplishments but also ashamed that she was through.**

**"What happened to those other women that I told you to bring in?" He asked.**

**Ms.100 still trying to catch her breath but talked at the same, "I…I gotta check…the time."**

**"I'ts almost 8pm" He answered.**

**"Well I told them to be here at 8pm." She acknowledged.**

**And at that moment, they heard a knock at the front door. Revan opened it with the force and invited them in. Two beautiful women came into his room ready to serve him. The first that stepped in was a lime green Twi'Lek with the pretties tattooed lekku. The markings spiraled down to the tip of her lekku. It wasn't to much or to little, it was just right. Then their was a long haired dark skinned woman. Every part of her body was thick, from her hair and down to her booty. Both of the women had on similar outfits that Ms.100 had on and they fitted perfectly. But that didn't matter to Revan because those outfits were meant to come off anyways. Revan had waved them over to his bed room and they followed.**

**"Mmmm." He moaned as the green Twi'Lek came forth first. He reached for her lekku and stroked them gently as he examined the rest of her body which was perfect. He then looked at the other woman and reached his hand out for her. He smiled gently as she took his hand, then moved her backside in front of his body and caressed her shoulders and worked down to her breast. His hands now completely full from the voluptuous hold on the woman. He leaned into her more and whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful." He could see the woman smiling as she readied herself and pulled her outfit off. Revan could tell that she was hoping to be sexually fulfilled as the woman on the bed. "So where is the third woman?" He asked. The newer girls shrugged their shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at their answer.**

**Ms.100 rose up from the bed to take responsibility. "I…I'm not sure, all of them said they were going to serve you tonight but I don't know. Forgive me Revan, I can get you a replacement right now!"**

**Revan abruptly raised his hand, commanding her to stay put. "No, it's not your fault. We will deal with her later, just focus on me. Might of fact go out and bring us all two bottles of ale and some cups so we can celebrate my night." Ms.100 got up out of the bed and made her way to the door after she had put her clothes back on. Both of the other women now had their clothes off and ready to do whatever he commanded. The three of them got on the bed, with Revan now resting his back on the headboard and the other two in front of him. The Twi'lek now vertically laid in his lap and stroked his cock while Revan grabbed the other woman from his right side and sucked her breast. Once Revan's member was hard again he stopped the Twi'Lek woman from stroking away his erection before he could get inside of them. "Both of you switch places. I want you to sit on my lap and the other laying down on the bed with your legs facing me." The women did as they were told and the Twi'Lek woman was now to the right of him with her legs open and in front of him while the other woman sat on his lap. Revan first reached over for the thick woman on his lap and placed her down on top of his erect penis. The sensation was more intense for him this round. Her thickness covered every inch of his cock as her vagina slid down his pole. He could tell he was not to far away from exploding but was going to hold on to help him extend his pleasure. Once he got the first woman situated he was now able to look towards the other woman. Revan put his index and middle finger in his mouth and made sure that they were nice and wet. Once he felt positive about it he stuck his fingers into the Twi'Leks snatch and began to slide them inside her inner walls. She began to moan as he slid up to her clit and circled it gently. He continued to finger her as he thrust himself into the other woman and grabbing her thick breast with his other hand for leverage. Revan always loved the sound of two women moaning from the moves he made on them. Yes it was a difficult task to pull off to move rhythmically on two different women at once, but it was another form of pleasure that inclined his orgasm. Revan could feel his erection growing even more and his breathing began to hasten as his thrust gotten faster. As he got closer to ejaculating, he lost all focus on the Twi'Lek and fixated on the woman he was thrusting in. Now grabbing on to her waist he began to pound even harder, causing the woman to scream out of pleasure and pain. Just like Ms.100, she could barely handle him either, but she was dealing with the more intense part of the night, since Revan was going to most likely finish off on her. As he continued thrusting into her more heavily, he now had to hold on to her even tighter as she began to rock to much for his taste. So he held on to her waist with one hand and clutched on to her shoulder with his other hand causing him to pound her even harder. The Twi'Lek woman began to masturbate herself at the site of seeing Revan take in that woman the way he did. She was barely able to stay in her spot because of how much the bed was shaking, and that they were bumping towards her direction. Revan's movements began to slow down as he realized he was now on the verge of exploding. He abruptly lift the woman up off of him before he would accidentally cum into her inner walls. Still breathing heavily he grabbed his intense erection and stroked himself until him finally came. His ejaculation spurt on both of the women. Some hitting both of their stomachs and face unintentionally. It has been forever since he had sex, which made his sperm build up even greater.**

**Revan moaned heavily as the last bit of his sperm came out of his tip. Attempting to catch his breath, Revan pushed over the women on the bed and laid down beside them. As he slowly started to recoup from his actions and began to wonder where is his ale that Ms.100 was suppose to bring. After that thought, he heard and sensed her coming through his door. She was back with two bottles of the strongest ale on the ship and a mini comm device in the other hand. She began to make her way towards the bed room and sat the bottles down on a near by table and handed him the comm device first.**

**"Pour my drink!" He commanded.**

**"Revan, its from Mal-**

**"I said pour my drink woman!" He yelled aggressively, mainly because she was about to mention his partner that he didn't want to hear about at this time of night. He saw how frightened she became as she hurriedly fetched his drink for him. He didn't want to be so hostile tonight, but he seriously didn't want anything to do with Malak at the moment, especially when he had women around. Ms.100 walked back to him, this time with his drink he had requested. "Thank you." He said, as he took a sip of his ale. "Now tell me why did you take so long to come back?"**

**"I…I was stopped by a soldier, and he demanded that I'd come with him since he knew that I was going back to you soon." She said honestly.**

**"So he knew that you were mine for the night?" He asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Did you get his name?"**

**"No, Im not familiar with him either, he must be on another crew level. Possibly from a higher level because of the device he gave me, was from your apprentice."**

**"Bring the device to me then." Revan asked, this time more politely than the other times. He decided that its probably faster to deal with Malak than to ignore him all day. As he took the comm device from her hand, he pressed the power button on the side to activate it. A holo message appeared of his apprentice Malak.**

**"Good evening_ Revan. _I have realized that you have been keeping me at a distance today… anyways I have had more thoughts on your research plan and I find it inadequate for our primary plans for this war. I believe we should stop focusing on those caves we found on that rural planet a few years ago, and began a heavier search for this jedi that is changing the tides of our battles. Your idea of capturing this jedi has become a hassle when we could simply blow up the vicinity that they are in. Crew members are getting board of these games that you are playing Revan. As long as we have the Star Forge as our advantage, we don't need any extra crew members. The more members we have, the more money we will need to support these troops for our cause. Speaking of troops, I followed up on the smuggling project that you insisted us to continue. You were right about stealing from the Republic to only give back to their own to gain their trust and possible recruitment. Everything is going according to your plan, and as long as we have the goods, we have the people. So far we have plenty of food to trade out, weapons, aid and drugs. As of right now, we have enough supplies to ensure that our men gets paid and to also secure ourselves if need be." At that moment, Revan noticed Malak had paused and looked away from the holo message he was making. A half naked woman had walked unto the screen beside Malak and kissed him on the cheek. Malak smiled then kissed her back.**

**"This better be the end of the message!" Revan said out loud out of frustration.**

**Ms.100 walked over to see what exactly Revan was looking at. She gasped at the site of the woman in the video. She wanted to laugh, but she knew better. "Revan, she is one of the girls that I told to come assist you tonight." She said calmly, trying not to provoke her Lord from doing anything outlandish.**

**"_WHAT! That bastard_!" He yelled out as he turned the message off and began to dial his apprentice comm number. Seconds later, Malak instantly appeared on the holo device before him. "YOU PIECE OF BANTHA FODDER, you know good and well that you have crossed the line with me to much within this whole week!" Revan viciously yelled.**

**Just like Revan, Malak was laying on his bed with his lady of the night, smirking before Revan at the screen. "I've only been making clear suggestions to help serve our cause Revan." He said cunningly.**

**"No, Malak, you have made clear suggestions for yourself! For your side of the fleet that_ 'I' _let you be in charge of! The fleet that '_I' _can take away with a single command! It is a privilege to serve directly under me Malak!"**

**Malak laughed at his choice of words. "A privilege? So thats what you call this…this so called position that I'm in. You consider yourself a chosen leader by the dark side of the force, and I am just having the privilege to simply breath the same air as you!" Malak said maliciously. "Do you really believe that _all_ of these men would only serve under _you_ if we were to have a rift within our empire!"**

**Revan slammed his hand down on the bed, "Is that a challenge Malak, because the last time I checked this was _my_ empire! I was the one who found everything dealing with the power of the Star Forge and the rural planet that you complained about going to! And yes, please do remember that I was the one _worthy_ enough to go into the cave unlike you. Also, I was the one that it chose to have awakened my true power and potential as a force user! After that experience, you be should fearing me Malak. I walked out of that cave like a god!" He recalled.**

**"And it hasn't happened again since then either, has it!" Malak yelled.**

**"I don't need it to. And _you_ shouldn't want it to." Revan said. "The war would have been long over if I was capable of that power at any given moment." Revan claimed.**

**"Well its not, is it Revan! Maybe we all could be relaxing everyday with the women we desire, if you would simply destroy that battle meditation force user! We don't need them Revan!"**

**"I will not settle for less Malak! Maybe if we had just one chance to get a hold unto that jedi, we could convince them just like we convinced most of the others. Besides the Jedi Masters, we have gathered most of the Orders most promising students. On top of that, most of them came willingly to serve our cause, so there is no reason to complain!" Revan acknowledge.**

**"No Revan, to serve _your_ cause! I have no desire to spare these people. You don't even lead by fear anymore Revan. Sometimes I believe that your beginning to sound like the jedi."**

**"Malak, my idea is to serve the force while all of you serve me! I do what it tells me to do, and that is to gather as many force users as possible. I don't know why but thats what it's telling me!"**

**"And thats where our paths differs Revan! The force serves _me! _ It bows to my command!" Malak yelled.**

**"Says the apprentice!" Revan stated, to put Malak in his place.**

**"At this rate, it wont be for long!" Malak growled.**

**"_Because you'll be dead!_" Revan yelled. "Malak, your mouth is what's going to be the end of you!" Revan's eyes squinted, when he saw the smirk form on Malak's face. "And don't make me wipe that smile off your face Malak, because I will!" Revan claimed.**

**The woman sitting beside Malak scooted even closer to him and clutched his chin. "Awe Lord Malak, you can smile for me anytime bab-." Her words were abruptly interrupted by Revan's force choke. Her comments pushed Revan over board even though he knew Malak was the one that truly deserved to die. The girls from Revan's side tried not to scream as they watched their fellow girlfriend gasp for her last breath of air. The dying woman clung to her neck and finally to Malak's leg. She looked at him in his eye's for any last shred of hope. And at that moment, Malak countered Revan's grasp from her neck. The woman inhaled deeply, trying to save her dear life, which was still not in the clear yet. The two sit were in a tugger war battle with each other over the girl's neck. One trying to claim her life, while the other tried to save it. By this time, it had nothing to do with the woman anymore, it had immediately become a challenge for who has the most power. Malak and Revan began to stare each other down as they battled each other. The woman still clinging on to her neck as she could feel the pressure of her throat closing in. Only a slim passage of air was able to get to her lungs, but that was better than none. Revan went in deeper, attempting to end the dispute at once but Malak jolted more power into his counter attack, which allowed the girl to receive one last breath until Revan's final blow. After so much frustration from dealing with such a petty situation, Revan reached out with his free hand and clung his fist tight, causing her ribs to force crush and puncher her lungs. He watched the woman double over, and fall off the bed and unto the floor. Malak looked down at the lifeless body, which had blood rushing from her mouth and on his carpet floor. He began to look back up at Revan. Both of their eyes unsurprisingly filled with malice, wanting to continue their fight even longer but unfortunately they had more important things to do.**

**"From now on Malak, its Lord Revan in and out of the public eye." Revan said calmly but yet breathing heavily.**

**"Yes my Lord." Malak cringed as he reached for the comm device and turned his connection off.**

* * *

Revan's mind snapped back into the present world. "Ms.100 was her name!" Revan excitedly yelled.

"Calm down boy, we just asked you to think back for a few moments and you acting like you done had a revelation!" Jolee said.

Revan felt as if he did have a revelation. He couldn't believe how much came back to him in such a short span of time. "It was just a simple game of who could get the most women and I won…of course." Revan laughed.

Revan told them the gist of his recollection about Ms.100 and kept it at that. He thought there was no need to get deep about something they wouldn't understand or should even care about.

Bastila, now in her master bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror for the past half hour. She had been changing into multiple different outfits from her wardrobe to see if she would get a different result about how she felt about her body. After what happened tonight, she believed herself to be boring and unattractive. "What does he see in me! That woman…she was so…different from me! I cant compete with that at all!" **'Is he really into that?'** She thought to herself. **'What can I do to make myself more appealing to him?' **All her life she had been closed in with the jedi, and never really paid attention to the woman in the mirror with such thoughts she has now. All she did was pay attention to her necessities, such as maintaining her hair, and proper shaving and hygiene. She now had on her classic burnt orange jedi robe. For the first time, she began to realized how slender her body looked within the tight fit suit. All her life she felt as if it was the perfect jedi robe to wear, and how easily she was able to maneuver in the suit. Now she was understanding why her male non jedi friends and enemies would respond to her the way they did. Dating Revan had opened up her eyes to see exactly how the real world recalled multiple stares from men gawking at her just about every time she wore this suit. Even moments when she approached her enemies and how they would underestimate her ability from the way she looked. She always thought it was because she was a female, and that men were just womanizers. But now she finally realizes that it's because of how she carries herself within this suit. **'Why didn't I realize this before!' **She thought. **'Was I really this naive? Did the jedi truly shelter me that much?**' She began to feel as if the council was somewhat twisted, in a weird different way. "Maybe its just the way my body is developed." She said out loud. She began to reach the back of her suit to unzip it. Unlike all the other times, she decided to watch herself in the mirror, while she slowly undressed herself. She pulled down her right and left shoulder garment, which now revealed her concealed breast. She imagined for a second on what she would have done if Revan was watching her take her clothes off. The thought made her feel so embarrassingly awkward to the point that she just aggressively pulled the suit off and threw it in the clothes hamper. "What does he see in me!" She asked herself again, but this time with more self hate. "What have I gotten myself into! I am above all of these thoughts!" She yelled to herself as her eyes began to tear up. She stared in the mirror one last time while she was partially nude, but this time feeling on her breast. She examined herself for the first time in this sexual manner. She wasn't trying to get an arousal but an understanding of what Revan might be thinking as he moved his hands around her body the way he did. The way he squeezed her breast with such passion and how he glided his hands down to her panties. She copied those same movements she thought he would have done, and began to tease herself the way he did, when he slowly pulls down her panties, as if it was his first time, every time. She then began to think of all of his reactions and thought, maybe she wasn't as unattractive as she thought was.

* * *

Few hours later, Revan, Carth, and Jolee decided to call it a night. As Carth and Jolee made their way out of the hotel, Revan began to make his way to his bed. He stood still at the edge of the bed and sighed. "What have you done Revan." He whispered to himself. He turned around and looked towards the balcony, wondering if the stars were out. He walked his way over to the balcony doors and saw that the stars were perfectly lit, so he grabbed a chair and sat outside. "Seems like this is the closest that ill be able to get to you tonight Bas." He said out loud. "God I'm an idiot. I'm almost no different from what I was years ago." He began to feel even more empty inside the longer he sat there. He had no idea of what Bastila was thinking because she was still blocking him off. He tried to reach out with the force but couldn't get through. "Love, I am so sorry!" His chest began to tighten the more he thought of her. He then started to wonder if Bastila had bothered to look out into the stars tonight too. "It would have been the perfect night for us…hopefully another time though." He decided to let his mind go so he could possibly be able to sleep his pain away.

When the sun rose, Revan immediately woke up to begin his day. Since he barely gotten any sleep, he had woken up with lazy eyes. It wasn't the best way to present himself in front of Bastila, but he believed in the saying, take me as I am. Besides, he was trying, he thought to himself. He had lost sleep over her and nothing else. After he had cleaned himself up to the best of his ability, since he was also wearing the same clothes from the night before, he caught a ride from the air taxi's, waiting outside of the hotel.

"Where to sir?" The taxi driver asked.

"I need you to make two stops for me please. One to a flower shop and the second one is at my house."

Once Revan got home, he had a bouquet of flowers and an apology card for his lover. He walked up to the front door and took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. He felt awkward ringing the bell to his own house, but he didn't want to invade in her space. 'I wonder if she is even awake?' He thought to himself. Last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. Bastila was not the type to be dealt with in the morning. He rang the door bell once more to make sure that she heard him and a few moments later the door opened.

She stood before him, not really knowing what to say. She looked like she had been awake for a while, but her eyes were as droopy as his. "Sorry for taking so long to get the door, I was in the middle of meditating."

"Its fine…Bastila….would you mind if we talked for a second?" He asked, as he stared deeply in her eyes.

"Um…sure…come in." She calmly welcomed him.

"And these are for you of course." He said as he handed her the card and flowers. She grabbed the colorful bouquet from his hand and smelled them. He noticed a slight grin on her face as she bent her head down.

"They're beautiful Revan, and I highly appreciate them." She turned towards the hallway and walked her way towards the kitchen. "I don't think we have a vase here yet but I'll check and see."

"Would you mind if we talked first Bas?" He said, in an urgent tone. "I just really have to get this off of my chest." She immediately stopped the search and stood in place attentively, looking worried about what he was going to say. "Come on over here, and lets just talk." He suggested. They both sat at the kitchen table and Revan reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Bastila, I'm sorry." He said as he looked her deeply in the eyes. A tear fell from Bastila's eye and he reached over and wiped it away. He realized that more tears were swelling up within her eyes so he scooted his chair closer to her and leaned in to hug her.

"Revan, do I please you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He honestly questioned.

"I'm…you know that I'm not the type to try and please others, but when I saw that woman last night…Revan I'm _nothing _like her!" Bastila cried out.

"And that's what makes you special to me! Because your nothing like them and you never will be!" He acknowledged

"Am I as beautiful as her?" She asked.

"_Bastila! _This is not like you at all! The woman I know would never ask such questions or worry about such things! You're above all of this, and you know for a fact that you're better than this!" Revan said.

"Revan I know." She admitted, as she wiped away her tears off of her face. "Last night really got the best of me. I lost touch of myself. I tried to let go of what happened because I know for a fact that you love me." She began to cry again but continued the conversation. "Revan I tried everything last night to clear off my mind, so I started to clean around the house and I began going through our laundry and I had found this!" She reached into her pocket and presented a picture of a half naked woman in a bikini. "The back of the card says, 'Enjoyed your time Lord Revan! Call me, fun always,Crystal! And her number is on it too!"

He tried grabbing the card from her but she threw it at him before he had the chance. "Bastila, it's not what it seems! This picture is very old!" He tried to explain.

"Then why do you have it Revan!" She yelled.

"Because…I…I-

"Revan those were the same pants you wore when you left to go train with Kreia! Or at least that is what you said you were doing!" She confronted.

"No Bastila, that is exactly what I was doing! I…I honestly don't know how to explain that picture well…but its not recent at all! I happened to find that picture amongst an old stash of papers! Bastila we have things within our basement that contained my history, which I am not proud of, and that picture was part of it." He explained but still lied. Yes, there was a lot of Revan's history within their basement but Revan found that picture within the cave. He still had no desire to explain his hideout to Bastila and today wouldn't have been a great time anyways. "I kept the picture because I thought about getting in touch with her again." He said in all honesty. "But not for the wrong reasons! I feel as if I have unanswered questions about my past, and I need non-threatening people in my life to help me." He explained.

"Is Kreia not enough! We're going to see the council soon, and I assume that they know your past too, why not just see them!" She frustratedly suggested. At that moment she opened up herself with the force again, allowing him to feel her sadness.

"Yes, they are assets, but I need all the help that I can get!" He sighed, and held his head down low the more he felt her pain enter into their bond. "Bastila, you are the only woman I have ever loved, and you are the only one that I would ever fight for. I would chase you all the way out and beyond the outer rim if I had too, and you know that! Yes, I was with these women, but for one night most likely! I guarantee that if I thought back to my past and remembered how I treated women, I would regret every moment of it. "He lifted his head up and stared into her watery eyes. "You are more than just a woman to me. You're like a queen to me, and I'd die for you."

Bastila closed her eyes shut and let the tears roll down her face. A smile of relief formed on her lips and she reached out for her lovers hands. He gladly accepted, and held on to her tightly.

"You're smiling because you know its true, don't you!" He asked. She nodded her head and smiled even harder.

"You've already risked your life for me many times love. So yes I know that, and thank you for reminding me again." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and he proudly kissed her back. "To bad we didn't spend our night together yesterday like we planned. I guess we'll have to plan it again another time." She said.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out soon."

"We have to make sure that the weather will be as perfect as it was last night though! I almost stayed up all night looking at the stars on our balcony…thinking of you."

"Oh really?" He asked. "Well maybe we can be connected without the force after all then."

"How is that?" She asked.

"Well, I was on my balcony too."

**Well here it is guys. hope it made sense. Please read and review. Im already preping this next chp! Tell me what you all think is missing. Im still trying to do character development. So far you all understand my Revan and Bastila and now you understand my Lord Revan. Sorry for no sex scene between Revan and Bas! Forgive me! I thought it would be best to get others to have sex first, so I could practice my first sex scene. Id like Revan and Bastila to be wrote out better so count this as a trial and error. Tips and suggestions please. Sorry for misspelling within too within these bold short passages. ALSO If you want to know what Miss. 100 looks like, check this link out on youtube called "Christian and Kimber- kimbers payback". Just watch at least the first 2 30secs min to get the drift. I tried posting the link but it wont let me! Oh well.**


	7. So Cold

**Sorry for taking a long time and I hope you all understand my vision and fight scenes within this chp! **

**I don't own anything dealing with Star Wars. **

Chp 7

About one week has gone by since the dinner, and Mission was still living with Revan and Bastila. Revan had already succumbed to the fact that Mission was going to be living with them for a while but Bastila continued to count the days. The three of them were down in the basement going over practice drills to help Mission's defensive skills. Like all the other times they practiced, Bastila sat in the back and watched till she was needed. Even though she was tired of Mission's presence around at all times, she had to admit that Mission was not here to fool around. Her persona has been changing everyday since after the war. She wasn't the same little girl anymore that pretended like she could hold her own but actually couldn't. She now had a burning hunger within herself, and her drive was more intense than ever. She noticed how Mission would never miss a day without practice whether it was with or without Revan, Mission would be down in the basement practicing her evasive skills for hours until she had practically passed out on the floor. She followed Revan's every word on how to progress, and her attention was just as serious as any padawan in their early stages of training.

"Mission, your stances are improving drastically! I would show you some advance techniques but I want to show you some more basic strategies that could help you with your tactical skills."

"Revan, when will I be able to use these skills in practical situations?" Mission asked.

"You will soon enough but you don't have all of your basics down yet. Might of fact you need to at least be on your advance stages before I could put you in a real situation." Revan acknowledged.

Mission nodded her head and went back into her defensive stance. "Im ready again!"

Revan sighed and put his hand up to tell her to stop. "I think we're done for the day".

"What!?" Mission asked.

"We have covered enough for you to focus on for yourself till next time I believe. Besides, I have a lot to do and a lot on my mind right now". He stated and noticed Bastila rose out of her chair once he said they were done for the day. "Well Bas, how did you think Mission did?

"Honestly, I believe she has proved herself worthy of being trained by a jedi such as you Revan. Keep up the great work Mission".

"Thanks Bastila, I really need the encouragement". Mission stated. "I just feel as if I have so little time to prepare myself that I just keep going without thinking to take a break".

Bastila looked over towards Mission with curiosity. "What exactly are you preparing yourself for again Mission?"

Mission began to slightly stutter as she tried to explain her purpose, "Well..I…I, besides the fact that I need to learn how to take care of myself now that I don't have Big Z, I thought about joining this type of military type work group. They said they need people with potential. I believe that I'm not ready yet, especially after watching some of the students that gotten accepted." She let out a stressful sigh.

"What is this group called?" Bastila asked.

Mission looked down and to the side and mumbled her words like a child escaping confrontation, "Um…i don't know." She lied, and didn't care that Bastila could tell.

Bastila could tell that Mission was embarrassed and wanted to just let it go. "Well alright then, when you feel comfortable enough to explain, Ill be here to listen." She smiled, and thought it was good to not give the girl such a hard time like usual.

Mission thanked the two jedi and went upstairs to freshen up.

"Interesting!" Revan said, full of exaggeration.

Bastila stared back at him questionably "Whats so interesting, her shyness or the group?"

Revan began to laugh, "Um no, its your kindness and curiosity!"

"Oh please Revan, I've been nice to the girl, your just never around when I am." Bastila defended.

"Oh really?! So basically, when I make errands or occasionally leave the house for thirty minutes to get grocery, you decide to be nice for a minute!"

"Thanks for the credit love!" She laughed. "But…like you should be doing too, I've been mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. I've doubled my meditation this week and the past week to regain my calm stature that I' had lost from dealing with you."

"What? Woman don't blame me for your rage issues. What's happening tomorrow which is making you suppress your true inner princess attitude?" He asked, then laughed as he saw her face scrunch up.

"You never remember anything, don't you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Revan, tomorrow we have our first quarterly meeting with the council!" She yelled out, and desperately wanting to hit him for his stupidity.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?" He complained.

"I've been telling you all the time Revan!" She frustratedly expressed.

"Since when!?"

"Ugh! Get a hold on to yourself Revan" She said, beginning to walk away."

Revan sighed and shook his head. Dang! I don't have time to waste on that useless council! Ah!" The previous council meeting began to echo within his head. He could hear Master Varooks voice as he closed his eyes, _"Saving the galaxy was a task that had needed to be done. Someone eventually was going to have to save it and it happened to be the both of you. It is the path of the jedi or any soldier that steps on the battle field. Even though you two also helped cause the havoc within this war, at least you took the responsibility to clean up after yourselves. We all thank you both for your hard work on stopping Malak but don't let the praise get to your heads."_ Ungrateful jedi! Revan thought in his head. Revan began to head up to his room as he reorganized his whole day in his mind to prepare him for tomorrow.

* * *

Few hours later, Revan had freshened himself up and made his way to the garage door."Bastila, ill be running a few errands ok!" He yelled towards the kitchen.

"Revan you need to make sure that you have time to pack. You know how you always forget things!" She yelled back.

"As long as I have you around to help, Im sure ill be fine!" He laughed as he opened the door.

"Im not your slave girl Revan!" She said, as rolled her eyes.

"Bye love!"

"Goodbye Master!" She joked.

Revan got into the landspeeder and drove away.

Over an hours worth of driving, Revan was in the city's slums part of town. Since it was day time, not to many people were out but there was enough that could easily start trouble. This part of the world was drastically different from his side of town. The sun was no longer shining and it had nothing to do with the clouds overbearing. The air was dirty and thick, filled with smoke from the factories that were used within the area. Trash was scattered everywhere and the walls were collaged with missing and wanted posters. Promiscuous women stood on each corner either waiting or servicing a man. As Revan slowly drove within the city, he dug into his pocket which contained a sheet of paper with a comm number and typed it into his dashboard that contained a built in comm link.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Um this is Revan calling, I uh…called last week and made an appointment to come by over here…to where you are. Im in the city but somewhat lost." He said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Where are you?" The woman asked.

"Um…by a few cantina's across from a factory." He said while looking out the window.

"There are factories and cantina's everywhere! What else?" She asked again.

"Uh…I see-

Revan was cut off as he heard a knock on the passenger side. He looked over and saw a service woman dressed in the tightest clothes. He rolled down his window and told the woman that he was not interested.

"Get heck off my corner you nerf herder!" The service woman yelled.

Revan began to drive away till he was also yelled at the lady on the comm link.

"No wait don't leave! Asking a lady on the street was my second option of getting you here! Ask her to come in, we all work together! Tell her that Nena wants you." She instructed then abruptly disconnected their link.

"Excuse me lady, I've changed my mind, could you please assist me! I have no sense of direction." Revan asked politely as she walked over and opened the vehicle door.

"I will point you in the right direction then." The woman said as she got in the car and put her hand on his inner thigh.

"Um no, im sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I literally meant I need directions! Im headed to where you work at. Your head quarters."

"Don't you see that I'm busy working? If your not wanting sex, then I have to go!" She yelled, as she opened up the door. Revan reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out two thousand credits in front of her face. The woman shut the door and took the credits from his hand.

"Nena wants me!" Revan told her.

Few blocks later Revan found himself at a cantina. When he walked inside he realized that it was strictly for a humans and twi'leks. The music wasn't as loud as it would normally be since it was daytime but loud enough for people to dance to if they wanted. Revan walked up to the Ale tender and asked for Nena and the man pointed him towards the left which led deeper inside the cantina. Revan walked in the pointed direction and saw a woman sitting down at a booth waving him towards her direction.

"I suppose that you're Nena?" He asked.

"Yes I am…now have a seat." She ordered. She watched him sit down in the chair across from her and reached his hand into his pocket. "What is it that you want again?"

"Im looking for this woman right here." He said, as he put a picture down on the table. It was the same picture that he found within the cave and that Bastila had found within his pocket.

"Crystal?" She said aloud.

"Yes! I supposedly was with her at one point. Um I guess almost ten years ago, maybe less. Im not quiet sure, but I know for a fact that she remembers. That comm number on the picture led me here and I'm assuming that you are the same woman that I had talked to last week about this. Am I correct?" He asked.

The woman starred at him for a moment and noded her head. "Yes I am but when you said that you were Revan I didn't know whether to believe you or not." The woman stood up and asked Revan to follow her straight down the hall. "She no longer goes by that name, and she also doesn't service herself anymore. She runs this place and all the women on the street that you see on ever corner. I've been her personal assistant for four years now. She told me about you too." She said, as she smiled back and winked at him. "Well here is her office. She said, while opening up the door in front of her.

As Revan stepped into the room, he thought the 'office' looked more like a message parlor than anything. Dim lighting, designer glass tables with wine bottles setting on top, and soft felt couches that wrapped around the room. He saw a woman in a long flowing dress sitting towards the back righthand corner.

"Lord Revan!" A woman before him called out. "Or should I just call you Revan? Titles are so confusing these days" She said, as she waved him in this direction.

"Just call me Revan." He walked over, then sat down aside from her. Revan examined the woman and realized that she hasn't changed much at all over the years. You would think in an environment like this it would wear a person out after so many years. She looked as if she may have gotten work done on her face but he wasn't sure. "And what should I call you since you're no longer Crystal?"

"I go by Shenae now. I thought it would be best since Crystal was my service name and sounded too exotic. None of my business men took me serious when I began to run this place or other parts of this town."

"Other parts?" Revan asked.

"Yep, other parts are run by me! Im one of the big wigs now! And I have you to thank for that." She smiled.

"How so?" Revan pulled in closer.

"Well…when you were Lord Revan, you and I spent much time together. Besides Ms.100, I got paid more, and most of the time you even over paid. I also was your personal assistant at times and attend places with you and Malak. You didn't trust anyone with a unique ability or someone that could take advantage of anything that you and Malak tried to achieve.

"Well it seems to me that you're unique in some kind of way, you have managed to withhold a business and manage your money. Most people tend to spend it all or go bankrupt."

"Why thank you Revan! You surely have changed over the years with your compliments!" She said sounding intrigued.

"I assume that I must have been…more stern over the years?" He asked.

"Lets just say that if we were in this kind of environment back then, Id already be sitting on your lap by now." Shenae informed as she began to seductively move over towards the man. She reached her hand towards him but Revan grabbed her hand and pushed it away before she moved even closer.

"Yes, I have changed most definitely. Desires for women still remain but my heart only belongs to one now." He said, as he looked within her eyes. "Im a better man and yes I did have my mind altered but I know that I'm still the old me to a degree, but yet decided to make a change within myself and move forward. I'd advise for you to do the same. A life such as this brings no fulfillment."

"Then why are you here!?" She questioned.

"Good question!" He sighed. "Even though I have let go of my past self, I feel as if there are some things that I need to remember in order to move forward." He explained.

"Well you sound as if your contradicting yourself Revan." She expressed sternly.

"Yes and no, I need to clear up somethings that I don't remember about my past. Things that I did or is a part of me that might affect my future. At least that's what the force is telling me. Something in my life isn't balanced, so I thought that maybe finding you, It might help piece somethings together."

"Well because you were my former Lord, you know that I am willing to help anytime."

"Thank you! I brought many credits for your spare time and trouble." Revan informed.

"Thank you but thats ok, this one is on the house. Just you simply being here is the greatest thing…that has ever happened to me in years. The force does exist." She said, while smiling. Their conversation got interrupted when the assistant knocked on the door. "What is it Nena?" Shenae asked.

"Excuse me my lady but is it time for me to make the calls that you requested?"

"Oh! Umm yes, go ahead and make them. Thank you for the reminder." Shenae said, and smiled at her assistant as she closed the door. She then looked towards Revan and began her conversation."What is it that you would like to know Revan?"

"So you said that you were my assistant. I assuming that you meant something more besides just a sexual one?" He asked and she noded her head. "So was their anything worth mentioning that you remember? Anything about me and Malak perhaps or just on me? Even my plans on what I was trying to accomplish within the war or after?" He said in a excited but stammering voice.

"Yes I remember some things." She thought back. "I did snoop around at some of your documented work at times that you told me to put away. Most of it was about the star forge and taking it to the next level. Oh and a funny thing is that you both talked a lot about that brunette broad that you're with now! You and Malak never knew who it was but the fact that you are now dating her is icing on the cake. The force must have been obsessed with making you two meet."

"Yeah, its true, and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have a second chance in life." He acknowledged.

The woman laughed at his words. "It's funny that someone like you could have a second chance at…anything." Revan looked at her uneasily. "Wow, im sorry, I don't mean to be rude, its just that out of all the people in the galaxy, you've always been some kind of chosen one!" She said while still laughing. "Well Revan I'm just glad to be in your presence. You make me feel just as fortunate!"

"Umm I guess." Revan noded his head trying his hardest to laugh with her.

"No Revan, honestly, you were the one that drove Malak into insanity! He was actually a half decent guy until you kept pressing him."

"Well what happened? He asked.

"Revan, from what I remember, after you and Malak had won the war, you would have made plans to go beyond the outer rim. Malak thought that you were a complete idiot! He felt like nothing necessary was out there. But you of course was determined. In addition to that, you told him that you didn't even want to conquer more planets. Your goal was just to see what was calling you out there! No one knew why or how. That was just what you said."

"And it still calls me today!" He defended. He knew that she wouldn't understand though so he didn't bother to get upset.

The woman shook her head. "So thats why you're here." She figured. "You and Malak also complained about power a lot. I assumed that you wanting to leave the core worlds was to gain whatever was calling you in the outer rim. Malak tried to say anything to prevent you but I could tell that it was only because he was jealous of you. Jealous about the fact that the force was moving through you and not him. You two constantly bickered about the power some dark cave had given you. Something about your right or birth right."

"Wait? What do you mean my rights or birth rights?" He questioned.

"Well honestly, this is where things got complicated for me and possibly for all of us. And I think thats what led into why you still haven't found out your purpose now. I remember that you had commented about this cave and the power that it had given you for a spare moment of time. I think you called it an imitation power. Meaning, this is what you could have but cant because you haven't found the full source. You called it a taste to the real dark side. You also mentioned how the sith here aren't truly real and up to par! I thought your statements were rather funny honestly. Seriously though, how evil do you have to be to be considered a true and real sith!" She laughed. "All this time I thought if you just stole something or killed someone, you're automatically in the club right!?" She said and laughed at her own joke but Revan just shook his head and asked her to continue. "You also kept mentioning about the tattoo on the back of your neck is like a symbol of something that was represented within the cave. I remember you saying that it has always been there ever since you could remember. You didnt know how or who put it there. Would you happen to know now?"

"No…I still don't know after all this time." He sighed.

"Sometimes, I thought that you craved to find the source because it led to maybe your origins perhaps? Maybe something that you have always been longing…your missing family?

"I don't know, and I'm not the type that wanders about a 'what if' family." He shrugged. "All I remember is being programed what to know. The only fact that I do know, is that I was raised by Jedi masters. So what makes you say that?" He asked with curiosity.

"Hmmm, well you never said anything about family to me or Malak but that's just a possible thought. You kept saying that something was calling you to where you belong. If anyone ever asked me where I belong…I'd say its at home. Anyways, Malak continuously tried to change your mind but that obviously never worked. Also you were always into recruiting, unlike Malak, which was more into the AI. He didn't want to drain the money away by adding more people when he had the tools for creating anything his mind was capable of."

"Which wasn't much at all anyways!" Revan laughed. He realized the woman was silent and wasn't going to become to fond of his jokes.

She formed a smirk on her face and looked at him as if she had a grudge. "You know, you may have been fast at recruiting people and turning down Malaks ideas, but you didn't hesitate to make HK-47! The robot that clearly showed his capabilities to go above and beyond the ordinary for a machine.

Revan leaned in towards the woman and whispered "You want to know why?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because I, the maker is extraordinary!" He exaggerated. "Malak would come up to me with some crazy bogus idea saying what if we made a killer robot that turned into a landspeeder!" He Yelled. "Im the one that had to make 'ALL' the plans for defeating the jedi! The only thing Malak created out of that entire Star Forge was his one piece spandex suit and cape on the side!" Revan boasted.

"Well what if you could turn a robot into a landspeeder?"

"Well…has it been done yet?" Revan challenged.

"No!" She admitted "But you force sensitive people are raised to believe that there's more than meets the eye! So I thought maybe he could! She said, while crossing her arms.

"Please…lets continue. Now to the more serious matters." He requested.

"I don't have much more to say…at least not right now that is. I tend to believe that you gave Malak less credit than what he deserves." She defended. Revan rolled his eyes and decided to remain silent so she would possibly not further this conversation. "He did construct his voice box that you caused him to wear in his latter years." She said in a faint voice.

"Oh wait, so you know that story too!?" Revan questioned with excitement.

"I know more than most…I believe." She acknowledged.

"So what happened then?!" He asked, now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Well, we were-

Someone had knocked on the door before she was able to finish her last statement.

"Who is it?!" She yelled.

"Nena! I just wanted to inform you that your other guest have arrived and that everything is set for them.

"Oh! Well tell them to come on in then, I'm ready for them now." Shenae said.

The door opened and three men came into the room. Two were dressed in dark jedi robe's and the other was in dark smuggler atir. Revan had instantly noticed the vibe of the room dropped dead cold, especially when the men's eyes glared towards him. Shenae had stood up as the three men walked over to the corner where she had sat at.

"Well boys, I have what I promised you, now its time for you all to follow through!" She ordered, then looked over towards Revan and sneered.

"Hold up Shenae!" Revan yelled out of anger as he stood up. The woman hurriedly walked out of the room and shut the door. The three men cornered Revan where he stood and took out their weapons.

"Unbelievable!" The smuggler said.

"No, by the force, its believable indeed!" The dark jedi replied back as he and the other jedi ignited their crimson lightsabers.

"Do you remember us Revan?" Asked the second jedi.

"No, and I don't have time for games so get out of my way!" Revan demanded.

"After you pay us what you owe!" The smuggler informed as he pointed his blaster at Revan's face.

Revan held his hands up in surrender. "Look I don't owe anyone anything! I don't even know who you are! I came to Shenae to find out what I don't know and have missed out on."

"Well it seems like she had left out the part where you screwed a lot of us over after you turned to the light side! Us three are just a few out of many general officers that you had on board for the Leviathan. We endured several missions without pay because you needed the money to further your cause. Then you got captured by that woman we're gonna have next if you don't pay!" The smuggler said.

"How much?!" Revan asked.

"Five-hundred thousand credits each! And thats being nice!"

"What!?" Revan said out of shock, then began to laugh out of disbelief. He finally put his hands down to his waist and grabbed his lightsabers. Not only did their ranking position put him on the edge but he began to feel their anger grow which fueled up their power.

"We sacrificed to much for the sith empire that went into ruins because you wanted to switch sides! We actually could have won if you had tried with that meditating smut you carry along with you! A perfect plan gone to waste!" The jedi said.

"I've had enough!" Revan yelled, as he ignited his blue and green lightsaber. The three men began to spread out but still cornered him.

The smuggler, to the far right put on a body shield and took the first shot, and Revan easily deflected it out of his way. The Jedi on the far left struck at him next with a critical blow but Revan was able to sustain his attack and pushed him back with just one saber. The smuggler shot at him again but this time with continuous blaster fire. Again, Revan deflected the shots but this time towards the Jedi in the middle. The Jedi in the middle reflected them back, hoping that the laser bullets would increase to make it more dangerous and impossible to dodge. They went from one, to three, to five bullets being bounced towards one another. The Jedi in the middle was losing his ability to keep up because he only had one saber so he passed one bullet towards his Jedi companion to join in and strike at Revan then another. The laser from the left came hard and fast but Revan thankfully saw the move before it took place. Revan was concentrating furiously in order to not miss a shot. There attacks were so precise that if he made one slip up, he would be done for. He struck from left to right hitting the lasers as if he was playing a game. He noticed a slow notion with the Jedi on the far left and struck three lasers towards him which made the Jedi lose his balance. The Smuggler began to prepare another load of shots but Revan took advantage of the split second of free time to use the force and force slammed him into the ground. When the blaster hit the ground, a laser fired and flew towards the Jedi on the far left. He dodged that bullet but was struck in the abdomen by another coming from Revan's angle. It was now just Revan and the Jedi, still bouncing lasers toward each other. Revan, now tired of the game, deflected them towards the wall, then threw his right light saber at the Jedi. The Jedi easily pivoted to the left and pivoted again once the saber reverted back. Revan had to admit that the Jedi's defensive skills were beyond what he expected. He decided to dash in on the Jedi to finish him off. He struck with the left then the right, then tried to scoop under his feet with the left saber and struck it back towards him. The Jedi caught Revans left arm with his free hand and blocked Revan's clashing saber with his own. His grip was firm and hard to move or escape and his saber defense was hard to pull down on. Both of them were now locked in position trying to hold each other back.

"You are weak Revan! It makes me sick to know that I once served you! If this was the old days you would have killed us three right at the entrance with no saber needed. Now, your leadership would have only gotten us killed even faster!"

Revan remained silent, he was to focused on trying prevent this man from making a counter attack. He continued on pressing down with his saber or to at least make him unfortunately lean into his captive arm. "And I'm sure I always told you to remain focus!"

"No need with you!" The Jedi replied back. Revan forced kicked the Jedi in the leg, causing him to fall forward unto Revan's lightsaber. The Jedi's body was now severed from the top half. Revan had looked around the room and saw that the other Jedi was still alive but barely moving so he force crushed the Jedi's throat to finish him off. He looked over to the other side and saw the smuggler trying to get up. The floor was bloody where the smuggler stood because his nose broke from the force slam to the ground. Revan began to lift his hand to use the force but the smuggler threw a tear gas grenade and made a run towards the door. Revan instantly turned around to block his face from the gas. He fell straight to the floor and began wheezing. His eyes burned with a searing pain which worked it's way down to his throat and into his lungs. Revan had to force himself to stand up and use his jedi sense and memory of how to get out of the room. Once he found his way out of the room he gasped for fresh air which felt completely unobtainable because to much gas got into his system. He opened up his eyes but it was completely useless because his vision was now slightly impaired. He began to stand still and concentrated to try to collect his senses. After he had cleared his thoughts and listened carefully, the force allowed him to see inside of the room without site. He saw three different doors, one going straight towards the back and the other two coming from the right and the left. The force had pulled Revan forward then he realized that he was on the right track once he saw the blood drops trailing in that direction.

"Well its about time that I learned something from that old hag!" He thought, referring to Kreia. He had to admit that even though he hated learning from her, he was actually benefiting greatly.

Once Revan had found his way outdoors, he saw the smuggler starting up a land speeder and driving away. Revan ran vertically behind the vehicle and stopped to focus. He raised his hands and reached out with the force and pushed the brake pedal forward. Then he used the force to put the speeders gear shift in reverse. As the landspeeder began to back up, the smuggler tried to put the gear shift back into drive mode but the stick wouldn't budge. As the speeder continued to back up, the smuggler continued to jerk on the stick aggressively but no luck so he opened up the door threw out a smoke grenade. Before the grenade landed on the ground, Revan countered the grenade by force throwing it back into the speeder and force shut the door. Revan, still not able to see quite clearly, walked up to the car and could hear the man coughing. He watched him feel around the vehicle panel and picked up the comm device.

"May day, May day, we couldn't do it, Revan is still alive but I did my best to impair him. I don't believe it did much though but you guys may have the upper hand since you claim to have his woman." The smuggler informed, while trying to to cough. Immediately after his statement, the glass shattered as Revan's hand broke threw the window of the vehicle and strangled the smuggler.

"What about her!? Huh!? What does she have to do with this!?" Revan yelled, while trying not to squeeze his neck tight.

"Sh- she's connected to you dim wit!" He struggled to say as he held on to Revan's hands.

"How do they know her location!?" He questioned.

The smuggler laughed the best he could through Revan's grip. "You really are off your game Revan. So many people want you dead and you cant realize that! You will always be Lord Revan, ALWAYS! Do you really think a Sith Lord can retire, then go on about life as if it never happened!? That's why the apprentice MUST beat the master or visa versa because there is no where else he can go once he has achieved that status. Because of your cleverness from back in the day Revan, you might just live just a little longer than you should. That mask of yours that you wore has bought you some time before people figure it out." He began laughing even more until Revan tightened up his grip and made him gasp. "I advise you to hurry up and remember whatever common sense you've lost if you'd expect to live Revan."

"I didn't ask for your advice! I want to know how did you know her location!"

"You left your directions that you last used programed into your car. It was labeled on your navigator as home!" He laughed again. "The bounty hunter we teamed with laughed at the simplicity of his task to find a former Sith Lord!" The smuggler laughed histerically until Revan snapped his neck with his bare hand.

Revan turned around and walked over to his landspeeder which was close by. He opened the back of the trunk and reached for a bag which contained a jar of kolto and put some on his eyes. The burning slowly eased away as he used to force to help speed up the process. His vision started to become more clear but the edges of his eye site were still fogged. He sighed in relief and was glad he had successfully finished off the three men but now his focus was on getting home as fast as possible. He concentrated his thoughts on his bond mate to see if she responded. He barely got anything from her but could feel a slight part of fear within her presence.

_**"Bastila!?" **_He called on her telepathically. He received no response so he pushed even further into their bond to see what exactly was she feeling. He saw that she was in the house still and has felt a disturbance within the force and was surrounded. She didn't know how many but it was enough to get her full focus on just the invaders of her house. She knew Revan was calling her but as long as he couldn't help right then in there, she was on her own and needed full awareness of her surroundings.

Revan rushed into his landspeeder and pushed his engine to the max until he got home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bastila was running up the basement stairs from getting her duel lightsaber and shut the door from behind her. She had thought to herself that from now on, she will have emergency lightsabers elsewhere around the house. She had used the force to sense the location of the presence she had felt around but couldn't detect the exact spot and how many. Whoever she was up against knew who they were going to deal with and sadly, she wasn't ready. Bastila ignited her lightsaber and started to slowly walk around the house, checking the atmosphere for any obvious danger. She was now in the living room focusing on every corner, wondering if she had already been breached. She didn't even want to begin to wonder why they would be here wanting to fight. She now had entered the kitchen and realized that it wasn't the smartest choice for battle with all the knives around but she did have a dual lightsaber and no one would be dumb enough to charge her with such a bleak weapon. Bastila wanted to go outside to check but didn't want to leave the house vulnerable for more intrusion. Bastila decided to go upstairs and scan the area since all was clear elsewhere. Once she made it to her bed room she first checked the bathroom, then checked the closet area and then made her way to the balcony window. All seemed clear outside from the lower angle but right as soon as she looked up someone had smashed through the window and kick dropped her from up above. Bastila fell straight to the ground. Her lightsaber rolled out of her hands and as she tried to get up, the person had kicked her right in the chest to lay her back down. As she opened her eyes and lift her head up, she saw an assault rifle pointed right between her eyes. It was a masked bounty hunter, completely dressed for the job. He was well armored from head to toe in a multi colored bounty hunter suite. Bastila looked up at the man's face and tried to look him in what appeared to be his eyes and sneered.

"Why are you here?" She asked calmly.

"I don't have to answer to you, according to who I work for, your not needed alive." He said as he squeezed the trigger. The blaster shot fired directly above her head, barely missing her. "What the-" The bounty hunter said as he looked up he saw a dark jedi standing at the entrance door of the room.

"If you looked at your instructions clearly, you would know that she is 'highly' valuable!" He hissed at the the hunter.

"Then what am I suppose to do with her then!?" He asked.

"You are the most useless bounty hunter ever hired!" He yelled out. "Put a neural disruptor on her! One that actually works on force users!" The dark Jedi commanded as he began to walk out of the room.

The bounty hunter removed his blaster from her face and reached into his side pockets for any of his jedi capturing tools. Bastila laid still on the floor but now looking at the bounty hunter in disbelief. She could easily kick him over or summon her lightsaber and be done with him. No matter what route she chose, the others would easily sense that he has been compromised.

"So is everyone here just as dumb as you?" She asked, while lifting herself up off the ground.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to move!" He looked towards her and pointed his blaster at her again.

Bastila looked down and shook off the glass and debris that was on her clothes. "Whats the reason for pointing the weapon at me if you can't shoot."

The bounty hunter stood there in deep thought for a moment then put his rifle down. "Well, don't you move!" He yelled at her.

"You know, I was sure that you were a huge threat, especially after the fact that you came in smashing my window like that. Now I have to find a replacement." She said calmly while walking over to the balcony behind the hunter to see if she saw any enemies. Bastila now closed her eyes and meditated on the house. She could now sense everyone. There were at least six people intruding, not including the bounty hunter that stood before her. Three jedi, two soilders and a woman. Since she was supposedly "caught" they all have given away their positions.

"I told you not to move! I've got your bindings right here so stand still!" He said while walking over to her. Bastila avoided his cuff by simply shoving him away. A soldier came through the entrance door of the bed room stunned at the site.

"What are you doing!? Arrest her!" The soldier yelled out and shot his blaster at her arm. Bastila grabbed the bounty hunter and used him as a human shield. The hunter screamed in slight pain. Bastila summoned her dual saber and ignited it. She grabbed him by the neck and put her saber in from of his face, warning the soldier that she isn't afraid to take the blow.

"I'll do it!" She yelled out. The solider shot out anyways and wound up killing the bounty hunter.

"He was pathetic anyways!" The soldier said as he continued to shoot at Bastila. She deflected every shot towards the wall while walking up closer to him. He began backing up towards the entrance the more she moved towards him. She showed no fear towards the soldier. In fact, her face was filled with disgust on how easy it was to defend herself from this man. She hurried her pace trying to run him out the room and down the hallway. You could hear the other intruders from down stairs yelling and griping about the commotion.

"What's going on up there!?" One of the jedi's yelled out. "All we asked for you two to do was to attain the jedi and bring her down here, and she is up there owning you two!

The soldier continued to shoot at Bastila and backed all the way to the end of the hallway near the stairs. "The bounty hunter is dead!" He yelled out.

"We know that, but what does that have to do with you not getting the job done too!" The jedi replied back.

The soldier stopped firing but kept his blaster pointed towards her as he began to make his way down the stairs. Bastila came for him dauntingly and force pushed him down the first flight of the spiraled stairs case. She then jumped from where she was and smashed her feet unto his stomach. The wind knocked out of him as he yelled in pain from feeling his ribs break from her feet. She remained on top of him and looked down at the rest of the five intruders that stood before her. Three were jedi and the other two was a soldier and a woman. She noticed that the woman had looked familiar but didn't know from where. Why would an unarmed woman be here!? She thought to herself then focused her attention on all of them.

"Taking these two down was quite easy! It makes me wonder how did you all hide yourselves from me so well while having such useless skills as this!" She spat out.

"Don't get cocky young jedi!" The dark jedi on the end said as he pushed his way past the others to take charge next. He ignited his lightsaber then stood a few feet away from the stairs.

"Who are you and why are you here!?" Bastila asked.

"That business doesn't concern you, your just bait!" The jedi said.

Bastila used the force to try to push him but he blocked it off by pushing against it.

"I guess since you were once Lord Malaks apprentice and now under Revan, I could give you a little hint of why we are here. I was one of Revan's commanding officers at one time and the rest of them were under me. I was of high ranking because I worked my way to the top, maybe to even become Sith Lord myself. But I was left without_ nothing_! So here I am to claim my revenge, my time and my money! Maybe even take the mantle of Dark Lord! No one is in charge now and everyone is scattered, but not for long."

"You could just take charge now! Revan has no interest, trust me!" Bastila yelled.

"Thats true! But whoever spills Revan's blood is considered to have more credibility! Im sure you can understand that!" He said.

"Well I guess you'll have to go through me first!" Bastila commanded the force to put him under stasis but he kept moving forward.

"I'm a lot stronger than what you thought Jedi!" He snickered.

"Well at least I have you one on one!" She acknowledged, and the dark jedi realized his companions were frozen under her command. She ran down the stairs swiftly and spun down on the sleek floor in a circular motion, attempting to cut his legs. The Jedi force jumped high enough to dodge her attack. Bastila spun upward to her feet with her lightsaber still in a twirling motion. The jedi landed steady on the ground and continued defending himself from Bastila's swift moves. He was holding his ground quite well by not letting himself be backed up into a corner. He was at a disadvantage since he only had one lightsaber but his adequate evasive skills made up for it. As the jedi slung back, Bastila moved in for a high kick in the ribs. The jedi fell to the ground but got up immediately and shot out lightning through his hands. Bastila caught the lightning with her lightsaber to block it from shocking her. The jedi increased his force lightning and began to have a slight advantage on Bastila. He noticed her stance became weaker as she started to back down from his offense. Bastila began to lose control of her lightsaber as he continued. Her breath hastened and her eyes widened at the thought of defeat as she was unwillingly bending backwards.

_"This cant be it!"_ Bastila thought to herself. _"After all that training with Revan, this cant be the best that I can do!"_ Her palms were getting sweaty from the overheating of the lightsaber hilt by the electricity. Her hair began to rise from the static which was emitted.

"Give it up woman!" The dark jedi hissed at her.

"NO!" She yelled out, as she used every bit of her body strength to push herself back to a balanced stance. She immediately used the force to shatter his mind with force mind shard. The dark jedi stopped instantly and dropped his lightsaber to the ground and clutched his head. He began to yell out from the sheer pain that she inflicted upon his mind. The feeling of his brain being split in two with a splinter hitting the center and the front of its core. The jedi fell down to his knees and then to the floor breathing slowly till it ceased entirely. Bastila exhaled deeply and relaxed herself for the moment. She was almost dead, she thought to herself. Luckily she was a master at getting inside of peoples minds. She looked over towards the others and could tell that the stasis was wearing down. She wasn't tired of this fight but mentally exhausted and needed to restore her force powers.

_**"Revan, where are you!? I know you know whats going on so what's taking so long for you to get home!?"**_ She asked through their bond.

_**"I'm close by! Just hold them off until I get there!" **_He encouraged.

Bastila turned towards the group in stasis again. She decided to kill them while she had the chance but needed at least one alive to interrogate. But who would know the most, she thought. "I guess I'll have to take my chances." She said, as she thrust her saber forward to impale the other jedi, but he broke out of his stasis and smashed his saber down on Bastila's saber right before it hit home. He then kicked her in the stomach, pushing her backwards unto the ground. The dark jedi took the time to tend to his comrades and undo their stasis. Once the soldier was released he began to back up with fear.

"How are we suppose to beat her or Revan!? We have met our match!" The soldier said looking towards the door.

"Look, I've already paid you half! You better finish the job or you'll be dead regardless!" The woman threatened. The soldier tried to erase his fear and move forward with the group.

"She has been slightly weakened, and no way she will be able to face us all at once!" The jedi said as he dove in for attack.

The dark jedi swung at Bastila and put her on the defense. Just after a few strikes, she immediately turned the tables and went into offense. She clearly had this jedi out mastered but still needed to be careful. She was close to backing him into a corner until the other jedi stepped in. He came from behind striking at Bastila. She was lucky she was a master at using a staff. She took two aggressive strikes towards the front swinging right then left, sending the jedi in front of her back a few steps. Then she pivoted to the left from behind her, defending herself from above then making a full turn to hit him again striking down. The jedi barely dodged her blow. He was amazed at how well she was able to maneuver between him and the other jedi so well. One slip and they would both be dead. All three of them stood still but in a prepared stance, wondering who is going to move first. Bastila was starting to run out of breath. She wasn't going to last much longer.

_"I guess this is what happens when you start to rely on back up! You began to get lazy and relaxed Bastila!" _She thought to herself. Bastila stood steady and in-between the two fighters, waiting for who was going to strike next. Her force senses were higher than ever, feeling like a cathar with its hair standing upward from the tension of the fight. She looked at the jedi in front of her in the eyes, trying to see any indication of an attack. He darted at her as heavily as she did, then she realized that he glanced past her. That was her que she realized, as she spun back as fast as she could to her other opponent, countering his attack. He struck downward at her but she caught him with her saber, sending his hand flying backwards. Then she shoved the hilt of her staff into his face, causing his nose to break. Immediately, she pivoted back to the other jedi dodging his attacks with ease. He was nothing without the other jedi fighting on his side. Bastila began to think the battle was slightly comical until she felt a fiery blast in her right shoulder. She yelled intensively loud and fell to the ground in shock, gasping from the pain. She was trying her hardest to not scream but that was next to impossible. Not only the pain was making her scream but the fact that all of her hard effort has now become pointless. If she wasn't needed as a captive, she would have been dead right on the spot.

The woman from behind walked up to the soldier and grabbed his arm. "Hey, watch out with that, you almost missed!" The woman yelled.

"Hey, I got her right!? Besides, the way she was fighting, it would have been her or us!" He informed.

"Well with her dead, it would be ALL OF US if Revan got here and saw that! Now hurry up and get that neural collar thing that tones down the force powers!" She instructed.

The Jedi without the broken nose reached out into his supplie pouch for his neural collar and placed it on Bastila's neck.

"I was going to get mine you know!?" The soldier said to the jedi.

"Yeah, but you non-force sensitive users tend to underestimate the power of a jedi, so everything you buy is not suitable for your task. This one here is not top notch but its close to being one of the best for holding a jedi down. Luckily she is already weakened so it doesn't have to be to strong of a collar." The dark jedi explained.

The other jedi with the broken nose walked up to Bastila with his head up and kneeled down to her side. "Bout time we stopped this jedi shavit!" He yelled out as he dug his finger in her shot arm. Bastila screamed out from the shear pain that went through her entire body. The jedi then reached out with the force and drained her life away in order to heal his injury. He gathered as much as he could but it still wasn't enough to completely heal him. He didn't want to woman to be unresponsive. After he was done, he punched her in the face, which caused a bruise on her eye.

* * *

Revan was finally within the neighborhood, still speeding as fast as possible. About five minutes ago he had felt his bond with Bastila cut loose instantly. If she wasn't alive when he got home, he would be sure it was the worst mistake they would have ever made in their lives. Revan was trying so hard to think cautiously but his brain was scattered. He was already to furious of the thought that Bastila was no longer connected. He wanted to just bust in but that might not be the wisest decision. When Revan arrived at his house he decided to walk in calmly and use patience as his guide. Besides, he ran into the neighborhood without even assuring if anyone was watching the entrance, so he was probably discovered anyways.

Revan got out of his landspeeder and began walking towards the door. He inhaled deeply and recited the jedi code aloud "There is no chaos, there is harmony." He said, while breathing out deeply. He gripped unto the front door and pushed it open and saw his loved tied up to a chair and beaten. Blood was running down the side of her left arm and the right side of her mouth. Her head was tilted towards the side with no support and she was completely unresponsive.

"So this is the man behind the mask? Interesting that only the service women know!" The soldier yelled out. Revan didn't respond to his enemy. He was still to in shock about his partner sitting in that chair, defenseless all because of him. He hasn't even acknowledged anyone in his house and had fell to his knees. He should have never went to see Crystal and should have left his past behind him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head down to allow himself to think of his surroundings. He knew they weren't going to kill him, so he decided to take his time.

"You have changed Revan." One of the dark jedi's said with disgust and shook his head. "The fact that I used to serve you sickens me!"

Revan finally lifted his head and saw that it was Crystal now called Shenae, standing before him. What did I do to you to deserve this!? I thought you had some type of connection with me and here you are betraying me. You could have just asked for the money! I even offered you money and you denied it and now you have come to my home with these men!"

"He offered you money and you refused it?!" The soldier tried to confirm.

"Yes I did, but it was to make myself believable. Besides that amount was no where near what we will receive anyways.

"How much you want?" Revan asked.

The woman crossed her arms and stood confidintely in front of Revan. "All of it…and your life!"

"If there was a way to insure that she would be alive afterwards I would gladly give up my life." Revan confessed.

"You really do love her don't you?" She asked, while reaching in her pocket. She pulled out a short dagger and handed it to one of the dark Jedi's beside her. The jedi walked behind Bastila and pulled her head towards him, then placed the blade against her neck.

"Please keep her out of this! Im willing to settle the deal!" He pleaded. Revan stood to his feet and gave them the information of his financial whereabouts within his basement, the cave, and bank account.

"Great!…but I've decided that there will be a slight change in my plans. I'm just not satisfied for some reason. The thought of your life ending is so distasteful to me. Not when I have had to endure life without the love ones that I've lost." She looked towards the jedi with the knife against Bastila's neck. "Raise that knife up against her cheek."

The jedi looked at her with confusion. "He has already told us about the money, I don't need to pull through anymore!"

"And you believe him!?" She yelled.

"I was about to go downstairs to check but here I am receiving another order from a woman that has no power. I have no time for your personal squabbles!"

"And once you come back up the stairs with the money, he will have tended to his lover then killed all of us! You could at least give him something to be distracted about as you exit! Besides, you wouldn't have gotten this far without me!"

"True, but since when has a sith been fair? Though you have a good point. I'll follow along for a while! Tell me what you want me to do with her." He said, as he pulled the blade back up to her cheek.

"Just keep it right there." She said and smiled at Revan. "Revan, I never did finish my story about what happened a long time ago, did I? Hmmm, I guess I'll began where my life spiraled down hill because of you!" Revan looked at the woman with confusion, wondering what in the world did he do to make it haunt his future. "Revan, I lied about who I am. I'm not Crystal at all but she was my sister. We were just one year apart and I had slight facial alterations in order to make myself resemble her completely. Why? Because her name was the one that had more of a connection towards you. Once I received all the clout I could get from her name, I switched aliases. Revan she was under you and she loved serving you every second of her life. She believed in you but you let her die! You let her get killed and you didn't care about it! But that's what we get for serving a sith huh? The bad part about this story is that you could have saved her, but I guess that's to much for the Dark Lord. Revan I don't think you understand how many people died in your name in order to see your vision come through! Revan there are so many people frustrated with you within this galaxy that you have a better shot at attempting to rule again than to live a life of a free man! People would rather try to finish this war that's been going on than to see you sit around as a hero! Because of you, the economy, home's, planets, futures are destroyed! And here you are, in this well lavished home, with the people's money and your perfect girlfriend, thinking that you have done well. And that is why my allegiance has always been with Malak! I was his assistant while my sister's was yours. No, he was not the best but at least he believed in not using people as his subjects. My sister believed in ever word you said but I believed in Malak. I trusted him and I know that he trusted me…until he became overwhelmed by his hacked off face! He never talked to me the same ever again! He wouldn't even bother to look at me!

* * *

One evening on the Leviathan, Revan had met up with Malak on the captain's deck. This part of the ship not only contained the most prestigious sith operating the main controls for the Leviathan, but also the most loyal sith that swore an oath under Revan and Malak. Everything that was said there stayed there. As Revan entered the deck he approached Malak from behind.

"Malak." Revan greeted.

"Revan." Malak replied back as he turned to face his master.

Again, Revan had realized Malak's greeting. It bothered him but other thing's were on his mind that he decided to let it slide. He looked over to the left of Malak and saw his female assistant. "I thought I told you to only have those that are authorized here in this area?"

"She is with me, and she is very well behaved Revan. Her loyalty lies strong." Malak defended as he looked over to her with a slight smile.

"You mean she is loyal to your money and cock?" Revan expressed in a frustrated tone.

"And power." Malak boasted while glaring his master down through his mask.

"Whatever you say to get you through to the next day Malak. She can stay this time just because we may need her later." Revan stated. Malak looked at him with confusion but didn't bring it up because it was time to start there meeting. Three other captains had stood around a small table in the middle of the room to discuss plans for the war. Revan reached inside his robe and laid a war spread sheet out detailing his plans. He then took his mask off and placed it on the table. No one in the room was phased by Revan's action because they have seen his face multiple times within the captain's deck.

"Alright, so here we have an additional space battle that I've planned for the warfare. We are headed towards Altawar, located in the Corrilliean sector. I've realized that when we fight in space, its harder for the jedi to use their battle meditation technique. Going on ground first isn't such a good idea right now. We just need to take down as much of their forces as possible to the point where if we did land on one of their main planets, and were under the influence, it shouldn't be as effective." Revan explained. The three men noded their heads in agreement but Malak had an extra thought.

"Well the plan sounds effective if we manage to have enough fighters alive by the time we are ready to land. I don't think it would be such an issue if we used more of the Star Forges fighter's than organics for this mission. Besides, what if this battle meditation jedi isn't there this time? We could just land immediately. "

"For this mission we will use the Star Forge more effectively this time as bait to lure them out. According to our spy, they have a hidden base in a rural area over there. The republic wants to keep all of their war goods away from civilians. And Malak, the jedi are always prepared, keep in mind that we are going to one of their main supply stationery, so it will be one of the hardest battles of the war. Besides we can't use to many non organic fighters because they will know what we are up to. I need to lure out as many republic soldiers into space as possible! While we deplete their numbers in space, ill go down and settle this fight with this meditating jedi myself!" Revan said. "Put this into the finalized digital plans, I want to see this ready for holo display so we can inform everyone of our plan." Revan instructed the lead coordinator standing amongst them.

"Its going to be nice finally putting a face to this jedi of theirs." Malak smirked.

"You're not coming with me." Revan informed.

Malak looked at him as if he misunderstood. "Why not?!"

"Because you're needed elsewhere. We don't need two main sith fixated on one person." Revan explained.

"Revan do you know how hard it will be for you to reach him!? They aren't going to let him sit in the middle of the battle field meditating out in the open!" Malak raised his voice. "Besides you need someone to help you end this jedi's life!" Malak argued.

"I was sure that I told you that I'm not going to kill this jedi? The plan is to capture him and bring him to our base, remember?" Revan recalled.

"Yes Revan, I do remember this suicidal plan of yours. Other jedi masters will be alert and present and you want to capture bantha fodder, great plan!" He yelled out at Revan.

"Yeah, the fodder that has been postponing this war for the longest!" Revan argued back. "You really have forgotten who I am and what I have accomplished, haven't you?!" Revan asked, while approaching his apprentice up close. Malak stood there in silence clenching his teeth as Revan moved up to him face to face. "Or maybe you know who I am but can't accept who you are. Malak I have proved my worth dozens of times in this short time span of my life. This fleet stands behind me, the Star Forge operates under my name, the entire galactic republic cowers beneath my feet! The daily news argues with the Jedi Order that they're teaching system has failed by being responsible of training the most wanted fugitive ever! How much is my worth?" Revan turned his head to ask.

"100 million credits for dead only my lord." A random soldier yelled out.

"100 million credits ONLY if im dead Malak! They don't even want me alive for interrogation!" Revan boasted. "What is Malak's worth!?" Revan yelled out.

"25 million alive or 10 million dead my lord!" The same random soldier yelled out.

Revan still face to face with Malak, began to laugh at the digits. "You're only worth one fourth of me! They probably have you at that price just because of your association with me! Your bounty has nothing to do with you alone! I bet even if _you_ killed me, they would probably feel relieved! They would hand you the 100 million and completely take your bounty offer off the market!" Revan blurted out in Malaks face. Malak stood still eye to eye with Revan and not a sound had come out of him since. "Who am I? Hmm? Who am I Malak? You never seem to get it right." Revan antagonized. Revan realized that Malaks breathing gotten heavier and his eyes got tenser, staring deep into his. Fixated on thoughts, possibilities, desire and of course anger. "Maybe you need help? I don't know, someone here to jog your memory perhaps?" Revan looked over towards Malaks feminine friend and waved her over. She stood still in shock like a deer that had been exposed by headlights. She glanced over to Malak as if she was looking for instruction. "Come!" Revan yelled. She made her way to Revan and stood before him. "You seem to fear me, but you don't respect me." Revan acknowledged. "Is my analysis true?" He questioned her.

"N- no" The woman stuttered.

Revan crossed his arms and starred at the woman. "But yet you address me the same way he does, not at all!" Revan looked over at Malak, which was still in silence and continued to glare. "Malak, all of your men, that _I_ have _given_ you to instruct, talk to me like this! The same way you do! No respect after all I have done! I have asked you repeatedly to make a change but yet you still refuse." He looked over at the woman in front of him, "I'm not the type of Sith Lord that enjoys to torture my people to gain the respect that I deserve, but I don't think you're mine!" Revan said as his hand aggressively reached out for her neck. He started to choke her lightly with his bare hand and brought her forward to his face asking "who am I!?" Revan saw Malak react slightly as if he was about to move in on him. Revan began to laugh, "So you do have a thing for her huh?" Malak decided to remain still again but this time his facial expression became furious and frustrated. "I have never seen you react to anyone before, ever!" He looked back at the woman. "Who am I?" He asked again.

"Revan!" She yelled out as loud as she could but felt his grip tighten.

"WRONG!" Revan yelled out as he chocked her even more for being incorrect.

Unnoticeably, Malak struck out at Revan's hand with his lightsaber, attempting to detach it from his woman's throat. Revan dodged it swiftly then ignited his lightsaber. The woman and the other dark jedi backed up out of the way.

"This day I will turn you into a faint memory Revan!" Malak yelled out as he struck at his opponent. Their lightsaber's clashed fiercely. The rage from both of the highly skilled fighters bounced off into the room and unto the people within. Everyone stopped their task to see who the victor was going to be. Every move was short and swift from both opponents, making the battle more intense on who the victor was going to be. As they distanced each other for a split second Revan shot out a flash of force lightning at Malak's hand, disarming his lightsaber and flying across the room. Malak was never as good as Revan on using the force, but he was a better swordsman. Malak walked up to Revan cautiously while also thinking of a way to land his next attack. As he got closer, Revan swung at him slowly but aggressively. Malak dodged his attacks slicing over his head, past his chest and over his legs. Suddenly Malak grasped Revan's right arm with his right hand, bending it to his will. Malak finally had Revan by a disadvantage and was enjoying every moment. Revan was struggling to gain control and wasn't able to. Malak moved in closer and was now looking Revan in the eye, intimidating him in front of his soldiers. Malak started bending his arm even more causing Revan's back to arch. Revan's grip on the lightsaber was getting weaker and his hand began to loosen up.

Malak started to chuckle at his opponent. He had to admit that he was amused by his own strength as he was taking the Sith Lord down. "Who am I Revan!?" Malak growled at him.

Revan was struggling, and trying to grab hold of himself before he was completely defeated. Revan was a well rounded fighter but never best at close combat. He began thinking to himself and how he was always one step behind Malak in close combat growing up. Malak bent Revan down so far now that he fell on his knees. Revan's upper body still remained strong as he continued to resist defeat. The crowed was in awe as they watched their Sith Lord in defeat, with their eyes questioning who have they been serving. Revan finally let loose of his lightsaber and it fell to the ground beside him.

"You are nothing Revan! You were just a path maker for someone great like me. Don't be embarrassed though, because ill write you out of history!" Malak began to bend Revan's back to his will so he could pin him on the ground. Revan, making another attempt, successfully used the force to pull Malak back towards left empty hand. Now grabbing the back neckline of his spandex suit, causing Malak to lose control of his balance and circulation. Both of the men were now holding on to each other but Revan now having the better grip, instantly reached out around Malak's neck and had him in a choke hold. Malak's grip unto Revan's hand now became useless, as he now tried to pull Revan's arm off from around his neck. Revan pulled them both back and unto the ground. Unlike Malak, which attempted to embarrass Revan, was now furious and ready to end the fight, so he grabbed Malak's neck and strangled him as hard as he possibly could. Malak elbowed Revan in his rib cage, making Revan jolt up from the pain and released his grip. Malak sat up as fast as he could but Revan's hand reached upward towards Malak's head, and slammed it down unto his lightsaber beside them. Malak flung backwards from the pain and blood flowed out in every direction from his mouth. His tongue fell out as his jaw dangled on the side of his face and was slowly detaching apart. Revan stood up in awe, not believing how he just killed his apprentice. He began to chuckle at the site of him struggling for oxygen. Malak dropped to the floor with his clothes now drenched in blood.

Revan stood up firmly as victor, raising his head and hands high to the ceiling. "I am Lord Revan, destroyer of Mandalore and soon to be the new ruler of the Galactic Republic! Continue following me and you will reap the benefits, but if you try to take my place to soon, you will wound up dead like him! I promise you this, that someday soon, this entire galaxy will be ran by me! Every sector will bow before me willingly! And we will travel to the outer cores and other galaxies and conquer them too!" Every person in the room kneeled down before Revan. He raised his fist up and yelled, "Through power we gain victory!"

The entire room followed back in unison saying "Through victory our chains are broken! The force shall set us free!"

Revan looked over towards Malak's woman and reached out his hand. She hesitantly grabbed on to his hand and followed him as he grabbed his mask and walked out of the room. They walked to the nearby corridor which lead to Malak's room and stopped in front of the door. "I'm sorry about what you had to witness back there." Revan said, as he tried to look her in the eye's but she veered off. She remained silent while Revan put his hand on the ID keypad to open the door and escorted her in.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Well…im too tired to go to my ship and I want to make up for the pain Malak caused you."

"He caused me no pain Rev- my Lord." She began to sob.

Revan moved up close to her and lifted up her chin to see into her eye's. "Did he not lie to you about his power? And about who his master is, which lead him on to his death?" She nodded her head and he walked over and sat in the nearby chair. "He deceived you! But its ok, he deceived many fools because it was his specialty. Revan took off his chest armor and laid it on the floor then parted his robes to unveil his underwear. "Come, let me show you what real power is."

"I…my Lord please, its late." She acknowledged.

"No, I insist that you have that _filthy_ and faulty memory of Malak filling you erased!" He said, with a hard face as he pulled his cock out while reaching for her with the other hand. She walked over to him and stripped down her tights then straddled his waist.

* * *

The woman stood still in despair, trying to hold back her tears as much as possible while looking Revan in the eyes. "He never talked to me ever again after that incident." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes shut. Her tears rolled down her face but she wiped them off immediately and snapped back into reality. Her head swung over towards a now fully conscious Bastila Shan, still being held captive by the Jedi with the knife in his hand. "Cut her, and do it slowly so I can watch her suffer!" She demanded. The Jedi began to slice the middle of her cheek lightly and slowly causing a searing pain. Bastila tried not to scream from the pain and focused on enduring. Right as soon as Revan began to reach out for his lightsaber, the basement door slammed open before him.

"CORRECTION: I'll kill you slowly and watch you suffer, meatbag!" HK-47 blasted her right through the chest sending her flying backwards unto the ground. He then shot at the jedi and disarmed the knife from his hand.

Revan then ignited his lightsaber and went after the disarmed Jedi and killed him instantly, thrusting his lightsaber straight through his chest. The other jedi watched his back carefully from the assassin droid and went after Revan. The soldier, tried to take cover from behind Bastila and shot at the droid. HK-47 stepped out of the doorway to get a better shot but still missed. He cared less about the woman before him, but he knew that if any blood leaked out of the master's useless meatbag, done by his weapon, she would somehow have the authority to send him back in the basement or worse. Seconds later he was unsurprisingly watching Mission appear by the soldier side, with a blaster against his head. HK was amused at how the soldier didn't realize her invisible approach, but maybe he was more focused on him than anything.

Revan turned his focus to the last jedi in the back corner of the room. He put away his lightsaber and slowly walked up to the nervous dark jedi one step at a time. Revan's face was now grim and disgusted as he watched he jedi began to cower in defeat. "Pathetic!" Revan growled. He stopped in his steps and stared at the jedi, meditating on how to end his life. Revan raised his hand above his head and pointed at the jedi. "HK, headshot!" Revan commanded. Instantly, the jedi fell dead on the ground.

"Revan, I need help with this one!" Mission yelled out while still having the gun pointed at the man's head. "What do you want me to do with him?" Mission asked, acknowledging that she still wasn't comfortable with killing people. Revan walked up to the man and got on one knee to make eye leveled contact.

"How many more know where I live!?" Revan questioned.

"I-I don't know, just probably a group or two." He answer with a whiney tone.

"How many per group!" Revan yelled.

"It varies! It all varies, and every group has their own agenda so they might not even bother to stop by here!"

With that, Revan agilely reached for his head and snapped his neck. Revan stood up and turned towards his lover. He untied her from the chair and began to tend to her wounded face. "Baby I'm sorry!" He said. Bastila shook her head and remained silent. He could tell that she was to tired to talk. "Mission, would you get the kolto out of the basement downstairs please?" He asked. Mission nodded her head and left to get the medicine. "Did you see what she did Bas!? She hid from the site of all of those jedi and soldiers, then activated HK successfully! Who know's, I probably couldn't have done it without her!" He praised.

"ACCUSATION: I have to admit, I am far more impressed by the blue meatbag than from the time before. Still ashamed though master. SUGGESTION: You should have commanded her to take the kill just as I did." HK-47 said.

"HK, she will when she is ready, I'm just surprised and glad she is still alive." Revan expressed. Bastila still showed no expression on her face and he could tell she had much on her mind besides the blood coming down the side of her cheek. Mission was back up the stairs with the med kit and opened it up for Revan to use. He got a clean cloth and dabbed it with the liquid form kolto and clenched her wound tight. Revan looked at his lovers face again and saw into her eye's. He could tell that she was not to well off. "Does it feel better?" He asked. She continued to remain silent and looked off towards the wall.

Bastila looked up towards Mission and HK and asked "Could you two please leave us to ourselves?" Mission walked away and went back down in the basement but HK-47 stood firmly in place. "HK, that means you too." She said again. HK stood still and unresponsive.

"HK go down to the basement!" Revan commanded. Last thing Revan needed was for HK to cause extra tension between him and Bastila.

"Acknowledgement: As you wish Master." HK said as he made his way on down.

Bastila, now turned towards Revan as if she was ready to talk. "Revan, I'm not trying to blame you for what has happened today but… what happened and why? How? Everything was fine until you left this morning. Where did you go?"

Revan was trying to figure out how he could explain this time without giving up to much detail. Maybe he should just be honest with her and say that he is trying to tap into his past. How would she take that in, he thought to himself. She already tried to destroy his mind from the past but things are different now. They trust each other and they are in love this time. Maybe he should slowly ease her into what's been going on with him. "Well, you know how you found that picture of that woman in my pocket? I kept it to get back in touch with her. That woman right there is her sister and somehow she made herself look identical."

"I thought she had looked familiar but I didn't remember where. But why Revan?" She questioned.

"I wanted to know what she knew about me and how I was in the past. Why I did what I did at the time. I figured that she might have known some things and she did."

"Well, what did she say?"

Revan sighed and replied, "I wasn't too nice of a person." He smiled back. "But she never showed any means of hurting me until I found out that she set me up."

Bastila looked up at the window and saw the sun beginning to go down. "Well, I have more to ask but we have to still prepare for tomorrow and report these bodies to the law. Revan, I believe that anyone from your past, including Kreia, needs to be watched carefully. We will be able to talk to the council tomorrow and if you want to know about the past, they would be your safest best bet. The council has never let me down."

"Yeah, until you got involved with me! They don't treat you and I the same, if you remembered." He expressed firmly.

"But they are nicer when I'm around. How about this, I'll ask about your past for you."

"NO!" Revan yelled. "I prefer to ask myself, and that's if I even feel like asking in general!"

"Fine." She calmly replied. Revan still didn't trust her thoughts. He already knew that telling her was a mistake. She tells the Jedi everything and that's what frustrates him the most.

**Ok guys! Sorry for taking a decade to update! I didn't mean to do that but so much has happened with me! Good things though! So im not to impressed with this tip mainly because this was not what I originally planned. The next chp is what I planned but I decided to do this and take the longer route to explain more things in detail. I think you all will like the next chp better which is more like a continuation of this. I was going to do one long big chp but decided to be nice and update now. Ill be writing about the jedi council, the war that I discussed and how Revan attempts to see who this annoying battle meditation person is and some more other things that I know you will all enjoy. Please Review this chp and tell me things that didn't make sense or what could have been done or what you hope to see.**


End file.
